Heart On A Trigger
by jessica619
Summary: Dean Ambrose lives a happy life with his girlfriend and two kids till he finds out a terrible secret his girlfriend holds. When her past comes back to haunt her what will they do? (crappy summary I know) *2 of 2*
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**_Dean_** -

I got to my desk and sat down. Roman sat down in front of me, he sent me a nod.

"What's up man?", I asked.

"Your girl just walked in", he said with a smirk.

I turned and leaned back in my chair, Alyssa Martinez. Dark brown wavy hair, although you can't tell now, she has it up in a bun. Light make up on, her police uniform fit just right. I smiled and whistled.

"Jeez Ambrose, I'm not a dog you know. A hello or a how's your day going Aly, would be nice", she said.

"How about I ask you out?", I asked.

She went over to her desk, shaking her head. She grabbed her jacket and keys. She was coming towards me again.

"So, what do you say?", I asked.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend and I don't think he would like it if I went out with another man", she said.

"I don't mind sharing", I smirked and rested my arms on my desk.

Roman chuckled and shook his head, he was signing something.

"Bye Dean. See you tomorrow Roman", she said walking out.

"Bye Aly", Roman said laughing.

"I'm gonna marry that woman one day", I said, leaning back in my chair and putting my hands behind my head.

"It's nice to dream", Seth said walking over.

"How was vacation?", I asked.

"I think I still have sand in my ass, but Nikki loved it", he said.

"Looks like you're back to being Alyssa's partner", I said to Roman.

"Good, I missed her. I hate working with you", he said.

My jaw dropped and I put my hand over my heart.

"That hurts bro, if you were trying to break my heart it worked", I said.

He laughed. Hunter came over and dropped a file on my desk.

"You and Reigns check that out. Rollins go with them", Hunter said.

I opened the file and looked over this guy.

"Man, not again", I grumbled.

"Let me guess, Owens again", Roman said standing.

I nodded and grabbed the file.

"Third call for domestic violence. I don't know why a judge always gives him a damn pass, even with his wife standing right in front of the judges face. All purple and cut up", Seth said.

"Poor woman, she's too damn scared to leave him", I said, shaking my head.

"Let's get to it", Roman said.

We got outside of the station. Seth went over to Sami Zayn, his temporary partner till tomorrow. They climbed into their car and we got in ours, Roman drove. My phone dinged. My calender reminder _"Pick Up Cake". M_ y daughter, Madeline's fifth birthday. I groaned, I couldn't believe my baby girl was five.

"What's up?", Roman asked.

"Today's Maddie's birthday", I said.

"Oh man, next thing you know she's dating", he said.

"That's not funny", I said.

He chuckled.

"You and Brie are coming over on Saturday right?", I asked.

"Yeah, Brie wants baby advice", he said.

I nodded, pulling up to the house, we got out. My hand on my gun if I needed it. Seth and Sami pulled up behind us. I signaled them to go around back. Sami took the left side and Seth took the right. Approaching the door, Roman and I on either side. I knocked.

"Mr. Owens, it's officer Ambrose. We got a call about a woman screaming", I yelled.

Silence. Roman raised a brow and I nodded. He got in front of the door and kicked it down. Kevin took off towards the back of the house, his wife was on the living room floor, not moving. I grabbed the walkie on my shoulder.

"Rollins, Zayn, he's headed towards you", I said.

Roman was checking on Kevin's wife. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Fuck", I growled.

Roman called it in. I went towards the back, gun ready.

"Come on Owens, you have nowhere to go", I yelled into the hall.

I heard glass break. I rushed towards the last room where the noise came from.

"Got him", Sami yelled.

I put my gun back in its holster and went out to the living room. Roman was covering the woman, this was the part I hated the most.

"Two fucking times he could have been put away. They better not let him walk again, I swear", Roman growled.

"Sami has him, let's get him secure", I said.

He shook his head no.

"You go, gonna say a little prayer for her", he said.

I nodded and walked out. Seth and Sami getting Kevin in the back of the patrol car.

"How is she?", Seth asked.

I shook my head and he shook his head.

"Poor woman", Sami said.

I looked at Kevin, he seemed to be laughing and all I wanted to do was pull him out of the back and kick his ass. Let him feel how his wife felt, not being able to defend herself. After everything was taken care of, Seth and Sami took Kevin. Roman sent a text to Brie.

"Can't wait to get home and hug my babies", he said, resting his head back on the headrest.

I smiled.

"I hear you brother", I said.

"Has Ollie talked yet?", he asked.

Oliver was my almost two year old.

"He says bubble and ball, also no. You are going to love having kids man", I said.

He nodded and smiled. After a few tickets given out and watching for speeders, we went back to the station. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"See you Saturday, back to morning shift with Aly", Roman said.

I nodded. I opened my desk drawer and grabbed my car keys. I grabbed my black hat and put it on backwards. Getting to my truck, I set my bag on the passenger seat. I stopped to put gas in my truck and then drove to the bakery. I walked in and gave the girl my name. She showed me the small cake for tonight.

I paid for it and drove home, pulling into the driveway to our two story house. Three bedrooms upstairs, two downstairs. We turned one into a den for the kids playroom. One bathroom downstairs, two upstairs, a good size living room and a dining room we didn't use unless we had company. We usually ate in the living room, bad habit to have.

The kitchen was perfect, one of the reasons I bought it was because I knew she would love it. The backyard was big enough for Madeline and Oliver. They had a swing set with a slide. A sand box and picnic table. I had my grill and bar, which took a lot of convincing for her to agree to it.

I played the kitchen card, _you get your kitchen and I get my bar and grill_. The front yard had a fence, our dog Harley, Dalmatian. Madeline loves the movie 101 Dalmatians so we had to get one. I wasn't going to deny my baby girl and first born. She had me wrapped around her finger. I got off my truck and walked over to the gate, Harley was wagging his tail and waited patiently.

"Hey Harley", I said, rubbing his head.

He followed me inside. I opened the closet door and opened the safe on the top shelf, placing my gun beside hers. I locked it back up and then closed the closet door.

"Hey handsome", I turned and Alyssa was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey baby", I said.

She came over to me and helped me take my shirt off. She looked good out of uniform too. Perfectly round bottom, B cup, and chocolate colored eyes. Beautiful soft lips, and the cutest nose. Our kids had her nose, my eyes, and her hair color. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach my lips without me bending over.

"Did you bring the cake?", she asked.

"Crap, it's in the car. I'll go and get it", I said.

She nodded. I went back out and brought the cake in, setting it on the counter.

"Daddy", I smiled and Maddie came running in from the backyard. I lifted her into my arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Happy birthday Maddie", I said, putting her back down.

"Is that for me?", she asked, trying to peek at the cake.

"After dinner", Alyssa said.

Madeline nodded and giggled. Soft whining from the baby monitor.

"Ollie is up from his nap", she said.

"I'll get him baby", I said.

Alyssa nodded and continued making dinner. I walked up to Oliver's room and walked in. Ollie was standing and crying.

"Hey buddy, did you enjoy your nap?", I asked, lifting him into my arms.

"No", he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You hungry? Mommy's almost done with dinner, spaghetti, you love spaghetti", I said.

"No", he said.

I took him downstairs and set him at the table. Alyssa kissed the top of his head. She served Maddie and then me.

"I'm starving, thank you doll", I said.

She served herself and sat down to eat. Ollie was picking up the noodles with his right hand, while holding his fork with his left. Sauce on his chin and cheeks.

"I love spaghetti", Maddie said.

"That's why I made it", Aly smiled.

"Can I have some more please?", Maddie asked.

Alyssa stood and took Maddie's plate, giving her a little more. I lifted my plate and she took it, serving me.

"Thank you baby", I said.

"How was work?", Aly asked.

I stopped, then looked up at her. She knew right now wasn't the time to ask and she nodded understanding. After we finished eating, I helped Aly take the dishes to the sink. She grabbed the candles and placed five on the cake, lighting them. We sang happy birthday to Maddie and then she blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?", I asked.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true", she said.

"Sorry, I forgot that rule", I said.

Alyssa served us each a piece. She put the rest in the fridge, finishing her piece she went over to wash the dishes.

"Mind getting the kids ready for bed?", Aly asked.

"I got it", I said.

I turned on the bath water for Maddie, filling it with bubble bath. The water turned pink and it smelled like bubble gum.

"Princess, bath time", I said.

She walked into the bathroom. I went to our bathroom and got Ollie's bath ready. He giggled and splashed, he loved his baths.

"Ok, lets get this shampoo in", I said.

"Daddy, I'm done", Maddie called.

"I'll be right there sweetheart", I said.


	2. Chapter 2-Happy Anniversary

**_Dean_** -

After getting the kids washed up and down for the night. I walked downstairs and watched Alyssa dry the dishes. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Kids are in bed", I whispered.

"Thank you", she said.

She tilted her head and gave me access to her neck, I kissed it.

"Happy Anniversary", I whispered.

She put the plate she was drying down.

"You remembered", she said.

I smiled, Alyssa and I met at Roman and Brie's wedding. From the moment I saw her, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I made it my mission to make her mine, but she wasn't having any of it. Making it clear to me and Randy, who was also wanting her attention, that she wasn't looking for a relationship. A few drinks later in the back of my truck and we were humping like rabbits. Well it turns out she also got pregnant. We weren't together, but I was there for every pregnancy moment, feeling Maddie kick for the first time, ultra sound appointments. During those times I had fallen in love with Alyssa. The day Maddie was born I asked Aly to be mine, that I couldn't live without her and Maddie in my life. We were already living together, why not make it official.

"Of course Aly, this is not only the day our baby girl was born but the day you became mine", I kissed her neck again.

"Five years and going strong", she said.

I smiled against her neck. My hands went up her stomach and to her breasts. I squeezed and rubbed my hardness against her butt. I started panting in her ear, she moaned and put her hands on top of mine.

"Dean", she moaned.

"How about we go to my truck and relive our night together? God knows I've been wanting too", I said.

"We can't leave the kids inside alone", she said.

"Their sleeping", I whispered.

She bit her lips and I removed my hands. Taking her hand and pulling her towards the front door, she grabbed the baby monitor and I grabbed my truck keys. I unlocked my truck and wrapped her in my arms.

"Ladies first", I said, opening the door for her.

We climbed in and I lowered the windows a bit. She straddled me and lifted my shirt off of me. Her lips moving down my neck and chest, my hand dipped into the back of her shorts and squeezed her butt.

"Fuck babe", I groaned.

I lifted her tank top off of her, no bra. She removed her shorts and panties, I unbuckled my belt and removed my pants, her lips pressed against my shoulder. Removing my briefs I pushed her down and I got on my knees. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards me, she giggled.

"I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good", I growled.

She bit her lip, her hand moved between her legs. I grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"That's my job", I said.

She smirked and licked her lips. I lifted her fingers to my mouth and sucked on them.

"Dean, please", she whined, arching her back.

"You don't know how bad that turns me on, you begging me to fuck you", I said.

I pressed against her, slowly pushing into her. She made the sexiest noise any woman could ever make. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, her legs wrapping around me. The windows fogged up. I gripped the drivers headrest, my hips snapping hard against hers, her hands in her hair.

"Harder Dean", she moaned.

I pulled out and she protested. I smirked and grabbed her hips, turning her over. She got on her hands and knees, I gripped her hips hard.

"I love you", I growled and licked my lips.

"Love you too", she moaned and pushed back against me.

She moaned. I pushed into her and buried my hand into her hair, tugging on it lightly. I quickened my thrusts, I could feel the truck rocking with us.

"Dean", she screamed.

"I'm close Aly, I'm so fucking close", my head falling back.

She moaned her release. I thrusted into her a few more times, my last thrust hard.

"Fuck", I said loud.

She giggled. I kissed down her back and panted, resting my forehead against her shoulder.

"I love you, you were made perfectly for me. Mine always", I panted.

"I love you too", she panted.

I pulled out of her and sat down, she joined me, straddling me.

"You know, most men show their woman they love them by giving them something shiny and it goes on their left hand and on this finger", she said.

She showed me her ring finger.

"Got anything like that for me?", she asked.

I licked my lips and looked out the window. She's never once hinted at marriage.

"We should get inside, the kids", I said.

"Sure", she said, interrupting me.

She got off of me and got dressed. I ran my hand down my face.

"Alyssa", I sighed.

"I think I hear Oliver waking up", she said, getting out of the truck and slamming the door in my face, I sighed.

I ran my hand down my face again, frustrated.

"Fuck, will you marry me?", I said, talking to the headrest in front of me.

I got dressed.

"Damn ring is burning a hole in my pocket. Two months since I've gotten you and I still can't seem to ask her", I was talking to myself.

I got off the truck and locked it. I turned to see my neighbor taking out his trash, I sent him a nod and he sent me a knowing smile.

"Have a nice night", I said.

"Not as good as yours", he said.

I chuckled and walked into the house. I locked up and went upstairs to my bedroom. Aly was getting some clothes together, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I sat down and removed my boots again.

"Mrs. Owens is dead", I said.

She stopped and turned to look at me, I looked down.

"What?", she asked.

"We got a call, he did it this time. He beat her till she died and possibly raped her after", I said.

She sat down beside me.

"I told the judge not to release him. I told him what Kevin was capable of but he wouldn't listen and now", she stopped.

"I know", I said.

She looked at me.

"I'm sorry", she said.

I leaned over towards her and kissed her.

"Do me a favor?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Please be careful tomorrow. I know Rome has your back, but please just come home to me", I said.

"As long as you do me that same favor", she said.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna shower, have to wake up early", she said.

I nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom. I watched her strip, her back had a few scars, she never told me where or how she got them. I went over to the bathroom door.

"I love you Aly", I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you", she said.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

My alarm went off and I reached over to turn off the loud buzz. I yawned and stretched, Dean shifted but still fast asleep. I stood and got my uniform out, getting dressed and putting my hair up into a bun. I checked on the kids. Oliver was just waking up, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and went over to him, I lifted him out of his crib and I changed his diaper.

"Let's go and get you a bottle, also start on the coffee for me and daddy", I said.

I started on the coffee, he watched as I heated up his bottle.

"No", he said.

I laughed, he means yes but since he doesn't want to say it yet, he says no. His bottle was done and I took him back upstairs to Dean. I laid Ollie beside him and Dean cracked open an eye.

"Ollies with you", I whispered.

He nodded.

"I'll see you later Ollie", I kissed his forehead.

"What about me?", Dean asked, eyes still closed.

"I love you, take care of my kids. One hair out of place and I will shoot you", I said.

He laughed.

"Love you too", he said.

I kissed him and walked out of the room. Going into the kitchen I poured coffee into my mug, then poured another for Roman, and left the coffee pot on warm for Dean. Getting into my car, I drove to work. Roman was just pulling in as well, he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey partner", he said.

I handed him a cup and he sighed.

"Yes, coffee, I forgot to get me some", he said.

I laughed. We walked in, it was still pretty early. Randy Orton and John Cena getting ready to head home. Randy smiled at me and I glanced at Roman, he and I both knew what Randy was about to do, he always did it. Roman chuckled and sat down.

"Hey gorgeous", Randy said, sitting down on my desk.

"Officer Orton, hey", I said.

He smiled.

"Oh, I got Madeline something, not much but I remembered it was her birthday yesterday", he said.

"You didn't have to do that", I said.

"Hey, come on I love that kid", he said.

He went through his bag and pulled out a teddy bear. He handed it to me.

"If you squeeze his stomach, it sings you are my sunshine", he said.

I smiled down at the bear.

"She loves that song", I said.

He smiled.

"Ambrose doesn't know what he has. If I were him I would have married you right away", he said.

Roman cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He leaned back in his chair and raised a brow. I looked at Randy.

"Thanks she's going to love it", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you. Party is on Saturday still right?", he asked.

"Yeah, hope to see you both there", I said.

"See you", John said.

Randy smiled at me and left. I sat down and I felt Roman's eyes on me. I looked up, yup I was right, he was staring right at me.

"Ok, get it over with", I said.

"Dean is going to kill Orton. Does Dean know he's coming to the party?", he asked.

"Kinda", I said.

Roman laughed.

"Woman you better tell him, you know how Dean feels about Randy", he said.

"Well Dean's going to have to build a bridge and get over it", I said.

Roman laughed and shook his head.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

I nodded and stood.


	3. Chapter 3-Let It Go

**_Alyssa_** -

We got a call about a couple of guys fighting at the park. Roman and I took that call. Getting there Roman walked up ahead of me. These guys watched us.

"I'm officer Reigns, this is my partner officer Martinez. We got a call about a fight, what's the problem gentlemen?", Roman asked.

"No problem here officer", one of the guys said.

Two guys from the other group were laughing and whispering.

"What so funny gentlemen?", I asked.

"Your partner looks like he should be a male stripper instead of a cop", the guy said.

I rolled my eyes, smirking at Roman. They all laughed.

"If there is no problem, walk away. All of you", Roman said.

One group got into a suv and drove off. The other group walked away. I looked at Roman.

"Told you you looked like a male stripper. You should have auditioned for Magic Mike", I said.

He laughed and we walked back to our car.

"I think Brie would kill me if I did that", he said.

Before we reached the car, we heard gunshots. The suv speeding away. We ran towards those shots, I could hear Roman on his walkie.

"Shots fired, Balboa Park, I repeat shots fired", he shouted.

Getting closer to the scene, we saw two of the men fighting. We ran over, guns pointed at them.

"Stop, don't move. Get down on the ground now", I yelled.

They both froze and got down on their knees. Roman and I went over and he handcuffed one of the guys. I was about to handcuff my guy, when he elbowed me in the face. I lost my balance but regained it quickly. He started running and I tackled him.

"I could have warned you not to run", Roman said.

I set the guy down in front of him and handcuffed him. Roman read them their rights, I touched my cheek and winced, tasting blood in my mouth. We walked the guys to another officer and put them in the back. Roman took a hold of my chin and turned my face.

"Dean is gonna be pissed", he said.

"Relax, it doesn't even hurt", I said, besides I was use to it.

Getting back to our car, we head back to give our reports. I walked into the women's bathroom and checked over my face. A bruise starting to form under my right eye. I sighed.

"Hey girl", Nattie said.

I smiled at her.

"Oh my god. Does it hurt? It looks pretty bad", she said.

She touched it and I winced.

"I'm good, till I get in front of Dean", I said, washing my hands.

She laughed and nodded.

"Tyson's the same way", she said.

"How long have you two been married?" I asked, drying my hands.

"Four years", she said.

I smiled and looked back at her.

"Are you happy?", I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I am", she said smiling.

I nodded.

"What's up?", she asked.

"Dean still hasn't asked and I mean, I have never ever once pressured him but we've been together five years now. I just feel like it's never going to happen", I said.

"It will, hey and a little pressure never hurt anyone. It's been five years, drop a hint every now and then", she said.

I nodded.

"Thanks Nattie", I smiled.

She hugged me. I walked back out and sat down. Roman was looking over some papers. I tapped my finger on my desk. No harm in asking.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you Ro?", I asked.

He shook his head no, his eyes still on the paperwork.

"You're my partner, we have an open and honest relationship Lys", he said.

How do I ask without sounding desperate.

"Is Dean planning on proposing anytime soon?", smooth Lyssa.

He stopped and looked up at me.

"Why do you ask?", he asked.

"Just wondering", I said.

I went back to my paperwork. He was Dean's friend first, his loyalty was to him.

"He loves you Alyssa", he said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

The kids and I had a good morning. I took Madeline to school, so it was just Oliver and I. I cleaned up a bit and threw some clothes into a wash. I opened my drawer and pulled out the tiny wooden polished ring box.

"Man that's a nice rock", I looked over towards the door, Seth stood there.

"Yeah, you think she'll like it?", I asked.

"Man if she don't want it, I'm here", he said.

I laughed.

"All joking aside, she's gonna love it. When do you plan on asking?", he asked.

I closed the box and stuffed it back into one of my socks. I placed it at the back of my drawer.

"Dean", Seth said after I didn't answer him right away.

"Two months ago", I said.

"You mean, you bought that two months ago and you still haven't asked", he said.

"I know man, I know", I said.

"You know, Randy's been asking about you and Alyssa. If you two are still together and if not well he wants to ask her out", he said.

"I told that asshole not to go near my girl", I said.

"It's not like she's going to say yes, she loves you man", he said.

"I gotta get ready for work", I said.

"Mind if I get dressed downstairs?", he asked.

"Why didn't you just get ready at your place?", I asked.

"Nikki's car broke down and now she has to use mine, so she dropped me off here", he said.

"Ok", I nodded.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. Grabbing my gun out of the safe and putting it in my holster, Maddie was home from school. She put her hand on my gun.

"Maddie", I said, a warning in my tone.

She pulled back.

"What did I tell you about touching mine and mommy's guns?", I asked.

"They're bad and not to touch them", she said.

"Good girl", I kissed the top of her head.

Alyssa's mom watched the kids in between our shifts. She didn't like me much, she wanted Alyssa to marry Dolph Ziggler. They had broken their engagement a year before her and I met. I never asked her why she called it off, never even met the guy. I did come close once. I looked at her mom. Seth was waiting for me outside.

"Aly should be home soon", I said.

"I know", she said.

I nodded and grabbed my keys. Getting to the station, I saw Alyssa talking to Hunter. He saw me and pointed to me. Aly turned and that's when I saw the bruise under her eye. I dropped my bag and went over to her.

"What the fuck happened?", I asked.

"It was nothing, I promise", she said.

"What happened?", I said, holding her face in my hands as I looked over her bruise.

"There was a fight at the park, Roman and I went to deal with it. Then a shooting broke out and Roman and I arrested two of the guys. Well the guy I was handcuffing elbowed me in the face but I swear it's not as bad as it looks", she explained.

"Someone hurt my girl, that's bad", I said.

"Dean, please I'm fine", she said.

I leaned down to kiss her.

"Still on duty Martinez", Hunter said.

She giggled. I walked over to her desk with her.

"So I heard Orton asked you out again", I said.

"And I said no, like every other time he's asked", she said.

"Looks like I need to talk to him again", I said.

"Or you could let it go, it's not like I said yes", she said.

"Nope, he needs to be reminded that just because we work different shifts that doesn't mean we broke up", I said.

She smiled.

"Was my mom nice to you today?", she asked.

"She hates my guts kiddo, that is never going to change", I said.

"She hates you because you got me pregnant on our one night stand", she smiled.

"And because I haven't married you yet", I mumbled.

"That too", she didn't look at me.

I took her hand in mine.

"I love you", I said.

She met my eyes and smiled.

"Love you too", she replied.

I kissed her cheek and looked on her desk. A pink teddy bear sat there. I picked it up.

"What's this?", I asked.

"From Randy, it's for Maddie. If you squeeze his belly it sings her favorite song", she said.

I squeezed it. It started singing the sunshine song. That was the song I sang to Maddie the day she was born and still to this day I sing it to her. That was our song.

"See you at home?", she asked.

I nodded and handed her the bear, she took it.

"Be safe", she said.

"Yes ma'm", I replied.

She gave me a quick kiss and left.


	4. Chapter 4-My Moment

**_Alyssa_** -

Dean and Roman were outside setting up for the party. Brie was in the kitchen talking to me. We had been best friends for a long time, her and Nikki. They were actually the ones who talked me out of marrying Dolph. I wasn't me when I was with him, they kept saying I was quiet and distant, always thinking and with Dean its not like that. With Dean I was always smiling and enjoying every moment, even the smallest meaningless moments. Well, they weren't meaningless to me. Dean made me laugh and it was easy with him, I didn't have to think about what I could say or what I couldn't, I could talk about anything with him.

"So, did he ask? You didn't text me", Brie said, her hand on her bump.

"No, I thought he would, but he didn't. I even asked him and he didn't say anything", I shrugged.

"You do know that the only reason Roman and I introduced you to each other was because we knew you were perfect for each other. You being a cop was a bonus", she said smiling.

"Yes, since you begged me to transfer from Arizona back to San Diego", I said.

"I couldn't move back here without my best friend", Brie said.

"Hey, she's my best friend too", Nikki said walking in.

Seth right behind her, he kissed my cheek and then Brie. The twins and I grew up here in San Diego till my dad trasnfered to Arizona after the divorce. I stayed with my mom till the twins moved, I followed. They made being an only child less lonely. Brie met Roman at Comic Con here in San Diego. She had won tickets and invited Nikki and I along. Someone tried to steal her purse and Roman stopped him, before he could walk away Brie handed him her business card with her number. He smiled and called her that night.

"Guys out back?", Seth asked.

I nodded, he kissed Nikki on the cheek and walked out back. Nikki picked up Oliver and kissed his chubby cheek. Nikki and Seth met through Roman and Brie, after Nikki broke up with Zack Ryder and Seth broke up with Eva Marie. At first they couldn't stand each other, turns out Seth had given Nikki a ticket the day before.

"How can you stand not biting his cheeks", Nikki said, kissing Ollie.

"My mom says the same thing", I said.

"Ready for this?", Nikki asked Brie.

"Yes but still nervous", she said.

"Yeah, but trust me when I say, you are going to love being a mom Brie. Holding your baby in your arms and just watching them sleep is the most amazing thing and the love you feel. It's like nothing you have ever felt before", I said.

She smiled.

"I already love him", she said.

Nikki and I froze and smiled. She didn't want us to know till the baby came.

"Oh crap", she said.

"It's a boy? Does Rome know?", I asked.

"Yes, he's so excited", she said.

"I bet, he gets his little man", Nikki said.

Through the kitchen window, I could see the guys. Shirtless and setting up tables.

"How was your vacation Nik?", I asked.

"Well, Seth and I wanted to enjoy it a bit before telling everyone, but since you girls are my sisters", she said.

She lifted her left hand and on her finger sat a beautiful light yellow diamond ring. It was surrounded by more smaller diamonds. Brie and I hugged her.

"So he asked huh", I said.

She nodded.

"After six years together, he finally asked", Nikki said.

"About time", Brie said.

I forced a smile. I continued to cut vegetables. The guys walked in laughing and sweating.

"Ro, guess what?", Brie said.

"What?", he asked.

Brie lifted Nikki's hand and showed them the ring. I watched Dean, his mouth fell open a bit and he brushed his hair back.

"What, dude you didn't tell us you asked", Roman said to Seth.

"Congrats man", I heard Dean say.

A moment later, I felt two large hands on my hips. The front door opened and Maddie came running in.

"Hey there's my favorite girl", Roman said picking her up.

"Wow Brie, he just brushed you aside", Seth said, holding Nikki.

"It's ok, this is the only other woman I would share him with", she said.

Roman smiled and kissed her. My mom walked in and smiled at everyone, till she got to Dean. He chuckled and pressed his chest into my back.

"Damn I felt that glare", he whispered to me.

I giggled.

"Mrs. Martinez, guess what?", Brie said.

Shit. Here it comes. Nikki showed her the engagement ring and my mom hugged her.

"Congratulation", she said hugging her.

"Thank you", Nikki said.

"At least there are two men in this room who are man enough to marry their women. Unlike someone else we all know", she said.

I felt Dean's hands grip my hip.

"My daughter could have been married to a wonderful man. A man that wasn't afraid to make her his, but she ruined that and ended up with", she looked at Dean.

She gestured to Dean.

"Well with that", she said.

"Mom", I groaned.

"Oh by the way that reminds me, Dolph is coming", she said.

We all stayed quiet. Dean dropped his hands from my waist. My heart was beating fast.

"Mom, why would you invite him?", I asked.

"We should go outside and yeah", Seth said.

Everyone walked out.

"He wants to talk, he was angry at you but over time he's forgiven you and just wants to catch up", she said.

"He wants to know why I left him", I said.

She nodded.

"He wanted to marry you Aly. He wanted to give you the world, instead you ended up with someone who rather sit on his ass than marry you", she said.

"Mom", I sighed.

"Aly, I know you, you want to be married", she said.

"What makes you think I don't want to marry Aly? I never said that", Dean said.

"Then why haven't you asked? It's been five years, not counting the months she was pregnant. I know, because you never plan on doing it. It's easier to walk out on them and run off with some twenty year old then to have to go through a divorce", she said.

"Mom, stop it", I said.

She rolled her eyes and walked out back. I sighed and looked at Dean.

"Your turn", he said, hands on his hips.

I shrugged.

"Do you ever plan on asking?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"I need to know. So I could stop getting my hopes up, I thought maybe the day of our Anniversary you were planning to, but you didn't and I'm just starting to feel like it's never going to happen", I said.

"Alyssa", he groaned.

"Maddie, grandpa is", my dad stopped when he saw me and Dean.

He looked between us.

"Sorry, I was looking for Madeline", he said.

"She's out back", I said, wiping the tear before it fell.

He nodded and walked out back. Dean looked back at me.

"There is no right answer to your question doll", he said.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Because if I say yes then it ruins the moment. If I say no then when my moment comes and I ask you'll say I lied to you. When and if the moment comes, then that will be my moment. Be patient with me, let me have my moment. Just know that I do love you and no matter what happens between us I will always love you. You are my one, you're my forever person and no damn twenty year old is gonna make me turn away from you and I hope it's the same for you", he said.

I smiled up at him.

"I'm your person?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"My favorite specimen", he said.

I laughed and he smiled.

"I love you too weirdo", I said.

"I hope so babe", he kissed my nose and I giggled.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", he said, kissing me before going to answer it.

He came back with a not so happy look on his face. I bit my bottom lip.

"So who, was, it?", I asked, already knowing.

He glared and in walked Randy and John.

"Hey you made it", I said.

"Yeah wouldn't miss it", John said.

I hugged him and then Randy. Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He had put on his shirt before opening the door.

"Well go on outside, I'll be out in a bit", I said.

They nodded. Randy and Dean shared a look before he walked out.

"You invited my nemesis", Dean said.

"Hey this makes you the superhero, yay", I said.

"Woman, I swear", he said.

I placed my hands on his chest.

"Be nice, if not for me then for Maddie. You know she loves him", I said.

He growled.

"Fine", he mumbled.

I buried my fingers into his hair and pulled him down to meet my lips. I moaned into the kiss. Again someone knocked, he pulled away and groaned.

"I'm coming", he said.

I giggled. He went to answer it, he came back a few minutes later.

"Babe", Dean said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

I turned to see Dolph. He smiled and came over to me. We hugged for a second too long, if Dean's face was any indication. I pulled away.

"Wow, you came", I said.

My hands were shaking.

"Yeah, your mom invited me. I hope it's ok?", he said, looking from me to Dean.

"Sure man it's cool. I've actually been wanting to meet you", Dean said, fake smile and all.

I sent him a look that let him know I knew what he was doing.

"Oh you must be the asshole her mom's always talking about", Dolph said.

"The one and only", Dean said.

Dolph shook his head and laughed.

"Dude, trust me, she didn't like me either when she met me", Dolph said.

That was a lie. I don't know what game Dolph was playing.

"Oh but right now, you are the good guy. She's going to sweet talk you to everyone, while I'm the villian in this", Dean said.

Dolph laughed. If only Dean knew he was talking to the real villian.

"Oh yeah, definitely been there", Dolph said.

"Come on man, I'll show you out back and introduce you", Dean said.

"Or you could let my mom do it", I suggested.

I didn't want Dean near Dolph for longer than he had to be.

"Even better idea", Dean said.

We laughed. Dolph sent me a look before walking out. Dean winked at me and smiled.

"Thank you", I said.

"I'm not a complete ass, besides the enemy of my enemy is my friend", he said.

"Behave", I said.

He smirked and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5-Hasn't Changed

_**Dean**_ -

The girls were sitting at a table talking. Nattie and Naomi had joined them. It looked like they were talking babies because Alyssa would place her hand on Brie's bump. I was standing and talking to Roman and Seth, who seemed excited that a new guy joined our group. Dolph hit it off with them. Sami, John, Jey, Jimmy, and TJ seemed to get along with him too, up until Dolph said he was engaged to Aly and Randy joined my club. The hate Dolph Ziggler club. I was on edge, ready to catch Randy, it looked like he wanted to strangle Dolph.

"Seems like Aly has learned to clean up after herself. When we were together she would just toss her jacket over the couch and leave it there or she would get the mail and toss it in the table. I was always behind her, cleaning up after her", Dolph chuckled.

"She still does that", I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Doesn't it bug you? It bugged the crap out of me", he said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't. Having kids well, kids come with a mess so I guess I'm use to it, but everyone is different", I said shrugging.

"And you have two kids", he said.

I nodded.

"I think one kid would be enough for me. It's how I grew up and I turned out pretty good", he said.

"So you're saying your parents never let you get dirty or leave crumbs behind? They never let you be a kid?", Randy asked.

"They did, but if I made a mess I had to clean it up right away", he said.

"Wow, explains it all", John mumbled.

"Daddy can you open this please?", Maddie asked, handing me a soda.

"Sure bug", I said.

"You let your kid have sugar? Dude that's bad", Dolph said.

"It's not like he's giving her gallons and gallons of the stuff", Randy said.

Everyone looked at him shocked that he took my side.

"Hey, it's your kid", Dolph said.

I handed Madeline her soda and she took off.

"So how did you and Alyssa meet?", he asked.

"Roman and Brie introduced us. Thanks for that by the way", I said to Roman.

"Anytime", Roman said smiling.

"Don't you hate that she's a cop? She's always either working late or early. So, it was either no breakfast or no dinner", Dolph rolled his eyes.

We all cleared our throats.

"We're all cops", Sami pointed out.

"So then you know what I'm talking about. You two are lucky, Nikki and Brie aren't cops so they are home to cook and clean for you", he said.

Roman glared at Dolph.

"My wife works and I'm ok with that. If she doesn't have time to clean then I do it. If she can't make dinner then I will", Roman said, he sounded offended.

"Same for me, Nikki isn't my slave. She's my soon to be wife", Seth said.

"My dad always taught me that the woman is only there to clean, cook, and fuck you whenever you want it", Dolph said.

Randy chuckled.

"No wonder Aly left your ass", Randy mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

Dolph didn't hear him. I looked over at Aly, she glanced at me and I sent her a wink. If only she knew how hard it was to control myself from not kicking Dolph's ass. I'm sure Randy would help. Aly stood and brought Ollie over to me.

"Here you go daddy", she said to me.

I set my beer down and took him.

"Alyssa, we're talking. You watch your son", Dolph said.

I glared at him. Randy spoke before I did.

"There's nothing wrong with him helping", Randy said.

Aly squeezed Randy's arm before walking away, I held Oliver.

"Has he learned any new words?", Randy asked me.

"We think he's on the verge of saying yes", I said.

"No", Ollie said.

We laughed.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

I walked into the kitchen. I watched Dolph from the kitchen window. My hands shaking, the fear coming back. There were only five people who knew the truth about Dolph. My dad, the twins, my mom and Randy. Well there were two more people, but they lived in Arizona and wouldn't tell Dean. I heard the back door open.

"Hey Aly", Randy said, walking in.

I smiled and got the cake ready.

"Does Dean know about Dolph? I'm assuming he doesn't because he's not trying to rip him limb from limb", he said.

"I can't tell him, don't say anything", I said.

"I can't believe your mom invited him here. Stay within sight Aly. I don't want Dolph to think he could hurt you", he said.

"You do realize I'm a cop right", I said.

"That didn't stop him before", he said.

I nodded.

"Just don't mention anything to Dean. If he's going to find out then I rather it be from me", I said.

"I'm guessing you told your dad the same thing, because he's staring Dolph down like a lion does to his prey", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

He nodded and waited till I finished putting the candles on the cake. He called Dean and Dean came over. Randy took Ollie from him and Dean took the cake out. We sang happy birthday to Maddie and then watched her open gifts. Roman and Brie gave her a tablet, being her godparents they loved to spoil her. Seth and Nikki gave her a Barbie she has been asking for. Randy gave her dress up clothes. Dolph gave her fifty dollars. I walked back into the kitchen to clean up. I heard the back door open.

"So can we talk now?", I stopped and looked at Dolph.

He was sitting down on the other side of the counter, enough space between us. I nodded.

"You left me standing there like an idiot. I was so angry at you that if I had you in front of me at that moment I would beat the living crap out of you", he said.

I hoped someone would come in.

"You embarrassed me you fucking bitch. Then you took off to San Diego with those stupid whores. Were you seeing this guy while you and I were together? He was the one you cheated on me with right?", he said.

"I didn't cheat on you, that was you and your imagination", I said scared.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me for humiliating me in front of our families? I deserve at least that", he said.

"Dolph, you know why I left, it was my only way out and away from you", I said.

He slapped his hands on the counter and I jumped.

"Apologize to me", he growled.

"I'm not that same stupid girl anymore Dolph. You can't hurt me", I said.

"Oh but I can. Seems like your boyfriend knows nothing about your past or else he would have came after me. You are still that same stupid whore I knew", he said.

He came around the counter and I froze. I knew he wouldn't hit me, especially knowing how many cops are here. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back hard against the edges of the sink.

"All you have to do is apologize", he said.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

He grabbed my jaw, his fingers digging into my cheek. Holding my head in place.

"I didn't hear you", he said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"Better", he said.

He examined my face. He probably saw the bruise that was fading from my face.

"Seeing that bruise reminds me of old times baby", he said.

His hand on my arm moved down and dipped into my shorts. I started shaking and I closed my eyes.

"Remember all the fun we had", he said.

"Don't touch me", I said.

I removed his hand and he took a hold of my wrist.

"Thanks for the chat", he said, letting me go and walking out back.

I slid to the floor and hugged my legs close to my chest. I shed a few tears.

"What did he do?", my mom asked.

"Why would you bring him here? He hasn't changed", I said.

"I really thought he did. He said he was getting help, it was stupid of me to have believed him", she said, lifting me up off the floor.

She wiped my tears and fixed my hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I just wanted to give him a second chance like you did with me", she said.

I understood why she did it. She use to watch Dolph beat me. I knew that wasn't her fault either, she couldn't help it growing up with an abusive father. It was how her mind worked. Her father use to drill into her that if the man didn't hurt you he didn't love you. She was brainwashed into believing it. My dad and I got her help.

"I'm so sorry Aly", she said.

"It's ok mom", I said.

"Babe, everyone is leaving", I heard Dean say.

"I'm coming", I said.

"You need to tell Dean. Now that I know Dolph hasn't changed, he needs to know not everyone can be helped", she said.

I nodded. I looked at my mom once more and then walked out. I stayed close to Dean, Randy glanced at me and then pulled me aside.

"He did something didn't he?", he asked.

"I handled it Randy", I said.

"Tell Dean", he said.

"Tell me what?", we turned to see Dean standing there.

He looked between us. Before I could say anything, Dolph came over and said he was leaving.

"It was nice meeting you Dolph", Dean said, shaking his hand.

"You too man", he said.

Dolph turned to shake Randy's hand, but Randy didn't budge. He put his hands into his pockets and said goodnight before leaving with John.

"He doesn't like me much", Dolph chuckled.

Maddie had let Harley out of his gate and he ran over to my side. He lowered his head and growled at Dolph.

"Harley, hey", Dean said.

"It's ok, dogs don't seem to like me much. Probably knows I'm a cat person. Well I'm off, thanks for the invite", Dolph said.

Dean nodded, we watched him drive off. Harley stopped growling and went to play with Maddie.

"So what do you need to tell me?", Dean asked.

"Can it wait till the kids are in bed?", I asked.

"Sure", he nodded.

I walked away from him, my head down and arms crossed over my chest. We put the kids down and I walked over to Dean on the couch. He was watching some Bigfoot Hunter show.

"Ready to talk?", I asked.

He muted the show and nodded.

"The reason it didn't work out with Dolph, it was because he", I stopped and licked my lips.

"He?", Dean asked.

"He would beat me and rape me. He would constantly tell me that I belonged to him and that I had to do what he said. He brainwashed me into believing it and so did my mother. I was stupid enough to believe it. He kept Nikki and Brie away from me because they knew and he didn't want them convincing me to leave. They showed up at the church and helped me snap out of it. I left with them because I didn't want to end up like so many if those women who sit back and let someone hurt them. I wanted to take back my life and I did, you helped me do that", I said.

He didn't say anything for a long minute.

"Your mom, she invited him here knowing what he did to you", he said.

"She was the first to know", I said.

He's stood quickly.

"What? She", he stopped and paced the living room.

"I think that's why I want you to marry me, because apart of me still feels controlled by him and if we get married I'll be yours. Completely and I know it's wrong to think that way, but that's how my mother raised me and then when I got with Dolph, becoming his property that's how I see myself", I said.

"Well don't. I would never put my hands on you or force you to be with me. You have always had a choice with me", he said.

"I know, but I can't help that half of me that feels like that", I said.

"No wonder your mother hates me. I don't control you or kick you around", he said.

"If it helps, I'm glad you aren't like that", I said.

He sat beside me and took my hands, lifting them to his lips and kissing them.

"The scars on your back and wrists?", he asked.

I nodded.

"All Dolph", I said, my voice low.


	6. Chapter 6-The Box

**_Dean_** -

I couldn't sleep, I was angry, really really angry. Alyssa was fast asleep, cuddled to my side. I kissed her forehead. Standing and putting on a shirt, I walked downstairs and into our garage. Alyssa had let me set up a gym. I wrapped my hands and punched away at my punching bag. I don't know how long I was in here, I sat down and grabbed my water. The garage door opened and Aly stood there hugging her body, sleepy eyes.

"Dean?", she called.

I stood and went over to her. I placed my hands on her hips.

"I woke up and you were gone, for a second I thought you went to hunt down Dolph", she said giggling.

"That's not funny. If I wasn't a cop I would, I would make him feel the way he made you feel", I said.

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"You are going to look at me differently now, aren't you?", she asked.

I smirked and shook my head no.

"You are strong, sarcastic, and happy. Beautiful, exciting, and you keep me on my toes woman. You are a wonderful mother and friend, you are also a great cop", I said.

She smiled.

"Keep going", she said.

I chuckled, tapping her chin with my finger.

"Come to bed baby", she said.

"Ok, I think I'm feeling calm now", I said.

She giggled.

"And you stink", she said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. My sweaty chest pressed against her back, she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh, another reason I fell in love with her. I wanted to hear her laugh for the rest of my life. I kissed behind her ear.

"Dean, you're all sweaty", she laughed.

"But you like me all sweaty", I whispered.

Getting to the stairs, I turned her and picked her up over my shoulder. She gasped.

"Ambrose put me down", she whispered, not wanting to wake the kids.

Getting to the second floor, I set her on her feet. She pushed me lightly.

"I'm gonna check on the kids", she said.

I nodded and got to our room. I took off my wet shirt and tossed it in the hamper. I kicked off my shoes and socks. Debating to take a shower or just fall asleep and do it when I wake up. I laid back in our bed, feeling my eyelids get heavy.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

After checking on the kids, I went back to our room. I stopped and smiled, Dean had fallen asleep. I got closer to him.

"Dean, move up the bed so I could cover you", I whispered.

He mumbled something I couldn't hear. I took his arm and he moved up the bed. I covered him and then kissed his forehead. I went over to my closet and pulled out a shoe box I had buried under my workout clothes. It was the box that had photos of me, bruised and bloody. A dvd Dolph had done of us, he was raping me in it. I had found it in his computer, I didn't know if he had more and I was afraid to find out. Letters of him threatening me, an old phone with old texts he would send. I sat down and held the box in my lap. I closed my eyes.

"He can't hurt you, he can't hurt you, he can't hurt you", I repeated it over and over again.

Dolph broke me, he would say something and I would believe it. My shaking hands lifted the lid, I couldn't look through it so I closed the box. This was my past, I needed to focus on my future, my family. I took a deep breath and stood, putting the box back and under my clothes. I walked into our room and laid next to Dean.

"I love you", Dean mumbled still asleep.

Whenever he felt the bed move, he said that. He never failed to tell me.

"Love you too", I whispered.

He sighed.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Waking up the next morning, Aly wasn't beside me. She probably went for her usual run. Since we didn't work Sundays, beside me lay a sleeping Oliver. I smiled and carefully got out of bed. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, grabbing my clothes while I waited for the water to turn hot. I yawned. Looking up I noticed Alyssa's clothes, more like under her clothes, a black corner poking out of a shirt.

"If I move it, she'll know, but I really want to see what's inside. Come on Ambrose", I said to myself.

I lifted her clothes and took the box in my hand. I opened it and what I saw inside I didn't like, photos, very disturbing photos, photos that made me angry. There was a small usb stick. I took it out and put the photos back inside the box. Placing the box back under her clothes. I hid the drive in my uniform pants. Getting in the shower before Alyssa got home and the kids woke up.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

I was about twenty blocks from my house. I stopped at a corner to make sure no cars were coming. Joy Williams's What A Good Woman Does, coming through my earphones. I stopped jogging and started walking, it felt like someone was watching me, I shivered. I started looking around, trying not to make it obvious that I was, but how do you do that exactly. I looked over my shoulder, a black Cadillac was slowly approaching me. I looked forwards and kept walking. The Cadillac past me and then stopped in the middle of the street. I kept my eyes forward, the car then revved its engine and then took off. I decided to turn around and head home, my mind thinking too fast. The only person I could think of was Dolph, but he had a BMW, not a Cadillac, he hated those. Kevin Owens was in jail as far as I knew. Getting home, Madeline was coming down, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Hey peanut, good morning my love", I said to her.

I turned off my music and set it on the table. Maddie laid down on the couch and turned on her morning cartoons.

"Is daddy up yet?", I asked Maddie.

"Daddy was in the shower", she said.

I kissed her head.

"Don't answer the door for anyone baby, call daddy ok", I said.

She nodded. Harley joined her on the couch, he laid his body on her legs and his head on her hip. I scratched his head.

"Good boy, don't let her open the door", I said.

Whenever the kids were downstairs and Dean and I were either upstairs or in the backyard. Harley stayed by their side, barked if anyone passed the house or came close or someone knocked. I walked upstairs and Dean was just putting on his shorts. I walked up behind him and kissed his back.

"How was your run?", he asked.

"Good, Mr. Thompson says hello", I said.

Mr. Thompson was an elderly man who lived with his wife down the street. He was always outside getting his newspaper when I ran passed. Asking how the kids were and if we ever planned to have more, they didn't have grandkids yet so they loved spending time with Madeline and Oliver. Dean also went over and fixed their heater before winter started and made sure their air conditioner was working when summer came. He fixed their roof for them last summer.

"Did he ask if you were pregnant again?", he asked.

"Yes, do I really look pregnant?", I asked.

He turned and looked me over, he licked his lips and smirked.

"Dean Ambrose, those dirty thoughts", I said.

"You love my dirty thoughts", he said.

"You didn't answer my question", I said.

"You don't look pregnant. You look absolutely beautiful, sweat and all", he said, kissing my nose.

I giggled.

"I'm gonna shower. Maddie is on the couch and I guess Ollie is fast asleep", I said, seeing the tiny lump under the covers.

"Just like his old man", Dean said proud.

I kissed him and headed for the shower. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into him, his lips pressed against mine and his tongue swiped my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in and he groaned. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"Pancakes?", he whispered.

"Love some", I said, trying to catch my breath again.

He smiled and pecked my lips before leaving the room. I turned on the shower, cold water.

"Damn it Dean", I mumbled.

I had to wait for the water to get at least warm. Hot water is gone. I checked on Oliver, he was turning over and waking up.

"Hi bug", I said.

He shut his eyes again. I giggled. Maddie walked in, Harley beside her. She jumped on my bed and leaned over Oliver.

"Come on Ollie, daddy is making pancakes with chocolate chips. Come on", she said.

He tossed the covers off of himself and Madeline helped him off the bed. She held his hand and I watched them walk down the stairs, Maddie helped him.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I knew Randy was working today. I texted him that when he got a few minutes if he didn't mind swinging by to talk. He texted back with a sure.

"Daddy, I need syrup", Maddie said.

"Sorry princess, I'll get it", I said.

I opened the fridge and pulled it out, handing it to her. Oliver dropped a piece of pancake to Harley and Harley swallowed it whole. He sat and waited for Ollie to drop more.

"No Ollie, you eat it brother", Maddie said.

"No", he responded.

He was going to drop another piece.

"Oliver James Ambrose, eat your food kid", I said, raising my voice.

"No daddy", he said.

I couldn't help but smile. The look he was giving me was too damn cute. Alyssa was always better at getting them in trouble.

"Oliver, stop it", I said louder, after he dropped another piece.

"What's going on?", Aly asked.

"Ollie is feeding Harley from the table again and he won't listen to daddy", Maddie explained.

Alyssa took the pancakes from Ollie.

"No, Ollie", she said.

"Mine", he screamed and reached for the plate.

"You eat it, no more playing Oliver", she said stern.

She set the plate down and he ate it. She came over to me.

"Why doesn't he listen to me?", I asked.

"Because you laugh or smile. You think it's cute when he does that, but believe me you won't think it's cute when he's thirteen or eighteen", she said.

"I just can't, I feel bad", I said pouting.

She giggled and kissed me.

"I do too, but they will never learn if you don't", she said.

I held her in my arms, her head laid on my chest.

"Yeah", I said.

She looked up at me and I kissed her. We heard giggles. Aly smiled into our kiss.

"Daddy's kissing mommy Ollie", Maddie whispered to him.

I went over to the stove to flip the pancakes. Alyssa slapped my butt.

"Mine", she said.

I smirked and looked over my shoulder at her. She winked at me and went to sit with the kids.


	7. Chapter 7-Accidents Happen

**_Dean_** -

Alyssa and Maddie went to meet Brie and Nikki. They were going shopping and getting their hair and nails done. Aly was never into that before, but Maddie turned out to be a total girly girl. Alyssa learned to love getting her nails done. They also went to talk wedding and baby stuff. Oliver and I were in the back yard, I was cutting the grass and Ollie was putting food into Harley's dog bowl.

"Ambrose", Randy called.

I walked over to the back gate. Randy was leaning on it, John beside him.

"You wanted to talk, brought food", he said.

He opened the gate and they both walked in. We sat down at the kitchen table and Randy put some fries and nuggets for Ollie on a plate.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"How much do you know about Dolph Ziggler?", I asked.

Randy chewed his hamburger and wiped his hands.

"Just what Alyssa has told me. Which wasn't much", he said.

"Did she tell you at first? I mean she never told me", I said.

"I sort of guessed, it was before she found out she was pregnant and I would go over to her place. Her door was locked and she would place a chair behind the door. Her wrists had burn marks from her hands being tied, and the way she was around men, like she didn't trust them or she would flinch when a man would raise his hand. Except with you, she never flinched with you. John knows now", he said.

"I told him I didn't like the guy. Randy told me I shouldn't and I asked why, he told me", John said.

"I figured the more cops that knew, the better, Aly is protected from this guy", Randy said.

I nodded.

"She has a box of photos of her all", I stopped.

Randy nodded.

"I know, if ever he tried something again after she left him, she had evidence to put him away. He's a big time lawyer, so talking himself out of jail won't be hard. Having that box of things will show who he really is", Randy said.

"What I hate the most about this, is the fact that her mother knew. That she knew what he was doing to her and didn't stop it", I said angry.

"I know, her dad helped her get away along with the twins. I'm glad they did or who knows what would have happened to her", he said.

"He doesn't live in San Diego right?", I asked.

"No, lives in Arizona the last time I checked. No tickets or warrants, clean record", Randy said.

"Has anyone seen him since?", I asked.

"Zayn saw him yesterday, white BMW. He was picking up groceries", John said.

"Sami knows?", I asked.

"Only Sami and John. It's up to you and Alyssa if you want to tell Roman and Seth. We told Sami because he also got a bad vibe from Dolph", Randy said.

I nodded.

"I need you to inform me if he does anything suspicious", I said.

They looked at each other.

"Dean", Randy said.

"I'm not asking you to stalk the guy, just if he gets pulled over or you see him out. Just let me know. I want him as far away from Aly and my kids as possible", I said.

"Ok, well we gotta get back to work, bye Ollie", Randy said.

John put more fries on Ollie's plate and I walked them out. Harley stayed put beside him. I watched them drive off. I heard our house phone ring and I ran inside to answer it.

"Hello?", I answered.

Silence.

"Hello?", I said louder.

Click. I put the phone down and looked at Ollie who stuffed his mouth with french fries. I was going to go over to him, but the phone rang again.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hi Dean, it's Mr. Thompson. A pipe in my bathroom just burst. I was able to get the water off, but my knees just don't let me get down to that pipe. Mind coming over son?", he asked.

"Sure Mr. Thompson, I'll be over in a second", I said.

"Thank you", he said, hanging up.

I locked up the back door and picked up Ollie setting him down on the floor.

"Ok bud, we gotta go to work. Ready to help?", I asked him.

He nodded. I walked into my garage and grabbed my tools. Ollie walked out front, Harley behind him. Locking up my house we walked down the street to Mr. Thompson's house. He was out front with his wife.

"Hi Ollie", Mrs. Thompson said.

He ran over to her and she lifted him onto her lap. Mr. Thompson showed me to the bathroom, I got under the sink and checked it. I took out the broken pipe and showed him.

"Gonna need another one, probably two others. If I don't get them fixed they will burst too. I can go get you new ones", I said.

He nodded and was going to give me money, I stopped him.

"No, I got it sir", I said.

He nodded and walked outside. I checked his fridge and stove to make sure they were working well since I fixed them a couple of weeks ago. Checking his roof and showers. Checking his other sinks for broken or old pipes. I walked out front.

"I gotta go to the store real quick to pick up what I need", I said.

"We can watch Ollie for you", Mrs. Thompson said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll be quick", I said.

"Bye daddy", Ollie said waving.

I chuckled and walked back to my house. I grabbed my car keys and drove to Home Depot.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Maddie was in the seat beside me getting her toes painted a light pink. Dean hated when I let her paint her nails, says she's growing up too fast.

"So can I ask?", Nikki asked.

"About?", I asked.

"Why you invited Dolph", Brie said.

"I didn't invite him, my mother did. I couldn't tell her no because Dean still didn't know about him and what he use to do to me", I said.

"Did he try anything?", Brie asked.

"He just wanted me to apologize to him for embarassing him", I said.

"I hope you didn't, he doesn't deserve an apology after what he did to you", Nikki said.

I bit my lip.

"You didn't, Aly", Brie said, sounding disappointed.

I looked at Madeline, she couldn't hear the conversation. Then I looked back at the twins.

"I was afraid ok. I didn't want him hurting my kids and I was just afraid", I said, looking down at my hand the girl was painting my nails.

"Aly look at me", Brie said.

I looked at her.

"You aren't that girl anymore. You are strong, you have Dean, hell you have a whole group of cops who have your back. You have us, he can't hurt you anymore", she said.

"I know, but I just couldn't help my mind going back to that time with him", I said.

"Maybe you should talk to someone. Call the counselors at the shelter. Don't do it for Dean or us, but for you and your kids", Nikki said.

"I did that after I left Dolph. Trust me if I didn't I wouldn't be able to be with Dean, but I understand what you're saying and I'll try to find someone here. Maybe it will help me open up to Dean and my mom more", I said.

"I honestly don't know how you allowed her back into your life. I get it, she's your mom but she sat there and did nothing. She let you get hurt, she forced us and your dad out of your life", Brie said.

"I know and I don't know how I did either. I guess I was just so brainwashed by Dolph and her that I let myself allow her back into my life or maybe it was because I didn't want Maddie to grow up not knowing who her grandma was", I sighed.

"Well you really need to sit her down and talk to her. Tell her she's not allowed to bring that psycho around you or your family, if she wants to be in your life and her grandkids lives. That's the deal", Nikki said.

I nodded. I did need to talk to my mom, maybe I felt so bad for her that night she came to my apartment asking for a second chance. I was a sucker for second chances. I also made a mental note to find a good therapist. After we finished up, I took Maddie for ice cream. We got some for Dean and Ollie. Maddie was in the back seat singing along to Selena Gomez's song Love You Like A Love Song. I stopped at a red light, I heard a car revve it's engine. I looked in my mirror and noticed that black Cadillac again. My hands gripped the steering wheel. I looked back and smiled at Maddie, hoping not to scare her. The light turned green, I started forward and the car behind me seemed fine, till it sped up quick and moved to the other lane. It slowly edged itself closer to mine, I honked my horn.

"Mommy what's wrong?", Maddie asked.

"It's ok baby", I said calmly.

I slowed my car and this person did as well. It moved away from us and then quickly hit the side of my Chevy Traverse. Maddie screamed and we went off the road, hitting a tree. I hit my head on the steering wheel. The Cadillac took off.

"Madeline, baby you ok? Maddie?", I called.

"Mommy I'm scared", she cried.

I felt dizzy. Everything would spin and then stop and then spin again. I noticed two cars pull over, they quickly ran over to mine.

"Are you ok? Don't move ma'am", this guy said.

I heard him tell someone to call 911.

"My daughter, my daughter's in the back", I said.

I heard the back door open and I could hear him tell her it was ok. He was trying to sooth her.

"Mommy", she cried.

"It's ok baby", I said.

I heard Randy's voice.

"Alyssa, hey Aly can you hear me?", he asked.

"Maddie", I said.

"John has her, she's safe", he said, before I past out.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I was finishing the pipes on the sink. I could hear Ollie's giggles and I smiled. I checked the sink to make sure it turned on and there were no leaks. I walked into their kitchen and picked up my phone. I checked it, three missed calls from Randy, two from John, and five from Roman. Two from Seth. My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Mr. Ambrose, this is Mercy Hospital. We have your wife and daughter here, they were in a car accident. I got your number from your daughter", she said.

"What? Are they ok?", I asked.

"Your wife took a bump to the head and your daughter is perfectly fine", she said.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Tell them I'm coming", I said, hurrying out the door.

Mr. Thompson looked at me.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"No, Alyssa and Maddie were in an accident. I have to go to them", I said.

"We can watch Oliver for you. You go and check on your wife and daughter", Mrs. Thompson said.

"Thank you", I said.

Leaving Oliver with them was hard, not because they wouldn't take good care of him, but because I knew Alyssa would want to see him. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8-Not Good Enough

_**Dean**_ -

Getting to the hospital, my heart was racing a mile a minute. I didn't know how bad either of my girls was or if they were safe. I saw Randy holding Maddie.

"Orton", I called.

He saw me and Maddie lifted her head. Her cheeks were wet from crying, Randy set her down and she ran over to me. I lifted her into my arms and squeezed her.

"You ok baby? Let me look at you kiddo", I said.

She shook her head against my shoulder. She didn't want to let me go, hell I didn't want to let her go. A father's biggest fear just like a mother's is losing their baby. I looked at Orton.

"Where is Alyssa?", I asked.

"She's getting her head checked out. She took a pretty mean bump", he said.

"What the hell happened?", I tried not to yell it. I didn't want to scare Maddie more than she already was.

"Just from what witnesses say. A black Cadillac was behind her at a stop light, light turned green and this car merged into the next lane. Next thing you know this car is slamming into hers. No one could see the driver, windows were tinted and there were no plates on the car", he said.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, I saw Cena helping Alyssa walk down the hall. He held onto her arm, I could see a patch on her forehead.

"Baby I need you to go with uncle Randy, ok. I gotta go see if mommy is ok", I said to Maddie.

She nodded and I handed her back to Orton. He took her and I ran over to Alyssa, Cena saw me and gave us a moment. Aly hugged me and I hugged her back. I kissed the side of her head.

"You scared the shit out of me", I said to her.

"I'm ok", she said.

"You better be, I don't know what I would do if I lost you", I said.

I gently touched her bandaged forehead.

"Where's Madeline? Is she ok?", she asked quickly.

"Yeah babe, Randy has her. No scratches or broken bones", I said.

"Thank god. I passed out before I could check on her", she said.

"She's safe", I said.

She started crying. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumb.

"It's ok", I said softly.

"No it's not", she said.

I was confused. She looked up at me and took a deep breath.

"That car that hit us, I've seen it before on my morning run. I didn't think anything of it then", she said.

"Why didn't you tell me Aly?", I asked.

"I didn't want to scare you and I couldn't see the person driving", she said.

I sighed, taking her hands in mine.

"Let's get you and Maddie home. Ollie is probably waiting on us", I said.

She nodded. I helped her walk. Maddie saw her and wanted Aly to carry her.

"Hand her to me", Aly said.

"You're hurt", I whispered.

"My baby wants me, I need to comfort her", she said.

I nodded understanding. Orton handed Maddie to Alyssa. Maddie clung to her and Aly was whispering softly to her, I couldn't hear what she was saying but I'm sure it was something to comfort Maddie. Orton and Cena walked us to my truck, I made sure they were both buckled in. Alyssa took my hand and squeezed it.

"Wake me when we get home", she said.

"I don't think you should fall asleep just yet", I said, taking glances at her.

"Doctor said it was fine. Just the meds he gave me kicking in", she said falling asleep.

I looked back at Maddie, she smiled at me.

"You ok princess?", I asked.

She nodded.

Getting home, I helped Maddie out of the truck. She went to wait by the front door for me, I carried Alyssa out.

"Dean", Aly mumbled.

"I'm here baby", I whispered.

I unlocked the front door and Maddie ran in. I took Aly upstairs to our room and laid her down. She sighed, I kissed her cheek. I went back downstairs, Harley was with Maddie.

"Princess, I'll be right back ok. I'm going go pick up Ollie", I said.

She nodded and hugged Harley. I locked the front door and ran to get my son.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

I woke up with the worst headache ever, it reminded me of that time at Brie and Roman's wedding when I got wasted, I smiled. Thinking of Dean and how good he looked that day. Waking up beside him, naked, remembering everything that went on in the back of his truck.

"Hey sleepy head", just what I needed.

I covered my face with my blanket. Great, my mother.

"Tell me the truth Aly. Did Dean do this to you? Did he put his hands on you?", my mother asked.

I sat up and glared at her.

"And if he did, what? Are you going to congratulate him for doing it? A pat on the back? Way to go son, you beat the shit out of my daughter, now you're a man", I said.

"Alyssa", she said softly.

"Is that what he needs to do in order to get your approval?", I asked.

"Aly, that was a long time ago. I was a different person and Dolph has gotten help. Aren't you always the one who says give people a second chance. Well I'm doing that", she said.

"Why can't you give Dean that chance?", I asked.

"Because he's not good enough for you. He's trash, you've been together five years, you have two kids, and a beautiful home. Why hasn't he married you? I know why, because he's not man enough to do it", she said.

"He told me he does", I said softly.

"Yeah sure, that was an excuse so you would stop bugging him", she said, rolling her eyes.

"He wouldn't lie to me", I said hurt.

"Sure he won't. Every man lies, remember when Maddie fell off of the couch when she was a baby? She hit her head, Dean was in the kitchen on the phone", she said.

"I called him that day to check on her, she was asleep when I called and he thought it was ok to leave her for a second", I said.

"But he shouldn't have, any parent knows that", she yelled.

"He was new to the whole thing, first time mistake", I said.

I reached over and grabbed my pills. I needed this headache to go away. She handed me a bottle of water.

"What about your first Anniversary? He didn't even show up. He would rather work than be with you, hell for all we know he has someone else on the side", she said.

"What would you have me do mother, leave him and go be with Dolph?", I asked.

She shrugged and then looked at me.

"No, of course not", she said.

"I love Dean, even if he doesn't want to marry me", I said.

"But you've always dreamt of a wedding. You were so excited when you were planning your marriage to Dolph", she said.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked towards the door way. Dean stood there dressed in his uniform, his hair brushed back and he held a bag and a drink. He looked everywhere but at me.

"Hey baby, that for me?", I asked.

He nodded and came over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought maybe you were hungry. So, I got you your favorite", he said.

He looked at my mom and sent her a nod.

"Marissa", he said.

"Dean", she said, rolling her eyes.

He leaned over and kissed me. I held his head between my hands and let the kiss go on a little longer. I pulled away a little and he smiled.

"How are you feeling?", he whispered.

"Better now that you're here. Staying for lunch?", I asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry but work is piling up. Everyone misses you at work especially Roman. He hates working with Mike", he chuckled.

"Oh man he got stuck with Mizanin", I laughed.

Dean nodded. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it.

"I'm gonna go check on Oliver", my mom said.

I watched her walk out. Dean looked down at our locked hands.

"How much did you hear?", I asked.

"Enough", he mumbled.

"You know how I feel baby, I love you", I said.

He looked up at me.

"I know and you know how much I love you", he said.

I nodded.

"Do you really want me to ask you to get married? Is it really that important?", he asked.

My heart sank.

"No, as long as you promise to love me for the rest of your life", I said. Ok, so I lied, a little.

I did want him to ask me. Not to prove how much he loves me, but just because I've always dreamt of getting married and that beautiful dress. Seeing the excitment and happiness on Brie's face when she got married, I wanted that. Then the way Roman looked at her when he saw her in her dress, walking down the aisle to him. I wanted to see that look on Dean's face. I guess I wasn't getting that, I didn't want to lose Dean.

"I promise", he said.

He stood and kissed me.

"I gotta go darlin, see you later tonight", he said.

I nodded.

"Stay safe", I said.

He smiled.

"Yes ma'am", he said, before walking out.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

Alyssa's mom would stay at ours till I got home from work. Aly couldn't stay alone with Oliver because of her meds, they made her sleepy. She was cleaning the kitchen when I got home.

"Oh it's you", she said, wiping the counter.

"Hello to you too", I said, sitting down and sighing.

"So you don't plan on marrying my daughter? Again you've proven why you aren't good enough for her. Why she deserves better", she said.

"Oh what, Dolph? You think that is better? Wow, you are such a", I stopped myself.

"Such a what Dean? Say it", she said.

I shook my head and stood. The kids were watching cartoons and I sat down with them. I heard her walk in and grab her purse and keys.

"Tell my daughter I said goodbye or is that to much work for you?", she said before leaving.

I got up and locked the front door. I went upstairs and Aly was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous", I said.

"Hey", she said.

I went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't think we need my mom anymore. Well, probably to pick up Maddie from school seeing as I can't drive yet", she said.

I nodded. She looked me over.

"She said something didn't she?", she asked.

"When doesn't she", I said.

"What was it this time?", she asked.

"Usual, I'm not good enough for you and hell I'll say it, she's right", I said.

"Dean", she said softly.

"Doll face, you know it's true. I know it's true, she knows it, fuck even Roman and Seth know", I said.

"Dean Ambrose, you are perfect for me", she said.

"I love you", I said.

She smiled.

"I love you more", she said.


	9. Chapter 9-Help

_**Alyssa**_ -

Oliver was in his Lightning McQueen pjs. I walked into the kitchen, Maddie was enjoying her cereal. I kissed the top of her head. Dean handed me a cup of coffee, kissing my cheek.

"So Nikki is coming over later, she wants help planning her wedding", I said.

Dean nodded.

"Also she asked if Maddie could be her flower girl", I said.

"That is up to Madeline. What do you say kiddo? Aunt Nikki wants you to be her flower girl", Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?", she asked.

"You do", I said.

"Ok", she said smiling.

I heard the front door open and my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I told you that you didn't have to come today", I said.

"I know, but I got worried", she said.

I looked at Dean who finished his coffee and left the kitchen.

"I've got this mom, please. All I need is for you to pick up Maddie from school", I explained.

"Is this because of Dean? Did he say something?", she asked.

"No mom, it's me. I feel fine today, but the doctor said I shouldn't drive for a while. Can you pick up Maddie today?", I said.

She nodded.

"If you need me, call me", she said.

"I know", I said.

She kissed the kids goodbye and left.

"Madeline, go get ready for school missy", I said.

"Why did grandma look so sad?", she asked as we went upstairs.

"Oh, she wasn't sad kiddo, tired, she was tired", I said.

"Oh, ok", she nodded.

I got to my bedroom and Dean was laying in bed on his phone. I climbed in beside him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"She's gone", I said.

"Good", he said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"What are you doing on your phone that is so important you can't even look at me?", I asked.

"It's nothing", he said, setting his phone down on the nightstand.

"Dean, why can't I see?", I asked.

"Because it's nothing, its my phone", he snapped.

I sat up and stood.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To check on my kids", I said walking out.

I didn't understand why he didn't want me to see his phone. He always let me when I asked. He checked my phone a lot, without asking sometimes but I didn't get mad at him for it.

"Alyssa", Dean said, standing in our doorway.

"What?", I asked.

"It's nothing, I promise", he said.

"Usually when guys say that, it's because it is something", I said.

"Yeah, that is your mom talking. I bet she's been telling you I'm cheating right, because I didn't stay for lunch", he said.

"I don't want to fight right now", I said.

"I'm not fighting. I didn't stay for lunch because _she_ was here", he said.

" _She_ , is my mother and I get it, you both can't be in the same room together, but I don't know what to do anymore Dean. What do you want me to do", I said frustrated.

"I put up with her because of you and the kids. I won't be the reason she doesn't get to see you or the kids, so don't ask me what you want me to do, because you know damn well if I had any say I would want her far away from me", he said angry.

"But I love grandma", we turned to see Maddie by her door, she looked sad. Dean sighed.

"Ready for school?", I asked her.

She nodded and went downstairs.

"You have to drive her", I said, not looking at him.

He didn't say anything. He walked downstairs and I heard him grab his keys. The front door opened and then shut. I went downstairs and Oliver was playing with his blocks. Nikki texted me that she would be over as soon as Seth got out of work. I cleaned up the kitchen a bit.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

The car ride to the school was quiet and for Maddie that was weird. I looked at her through the mirror.

"You ok princess?", I asked.

"Why do you hate grandma?", she asked.

I sighed.

"I don't hate grandma", I said.

"Why did you yell at mommy then?", she asked.

"I didn't mean too babe, I'm sorry if I scared you", I said.

I pulled up to the front of the school. I parked and helped her out of my truck. I bent down to her level and took her tiny hands in mine, looking into her eyes and looking over her face. Every beautiful feature was Alyssa.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too daddy", she said.

"See you after I get out of work", I said.

She nodded.

"Have a good day, grandma will pick you up ok", I said.

She nodded again. I kissed her forehead and let her go, before walking into the school she turned and waved. I felt like crap now, I had taken out my anger on my girl. I got in my truck and drove to a near by flower shop. I picked up some yellow and pink roses. Getting home, I walked into the kitchen, Aly was washing the dishes from this morning. I went over to her and pressed my body into her back, my lips near her ear.

"I'm sorry darlin", I whispered.

I pulled the flowers in front of her, she looked them over and smiled. It made me smile, I brushed my lips over her cheek. She took the roses and I placed my hands on her hips.

"Your favorite", I said.

"Pink and yellow", she said smiling.

"I know you better than you know yourself. I won't ask you to lose your mom, I'll do what I always do", I said.

She turned in my arms and looked up at me.

"And what's that?", she asked.

"I'll look at you and tell myself she's worth it. Your mother might drive me bat shit crazy, but I put up with her for you, for our kids because I love you, all three of you. You mean the world to me, you know I've never cared about someone before. I lost my parents when I was a kid, I won't ask you to lose yours", I said.

"I'll talk to her, I'll set my foot down. You don't deserve to have to put up with that. I should have done it a long time ago and I'm sorry. You mean everything to me too and I'm sorry I never made you feel like it", she said.

"But I do, every time you look at me. I see it and I fall even more in love with you. I don't think I'm ever going to stop falling", I said.

She smiled.

"My heart is beating fast", I whispered.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Thank you for my roses", she whispered.

"Anytime", I smiled.

I kissed her, pushing her gently against the sink. She moaned. I had to pull away from the kiss.

"Why did you pull away?", she asked.

"Doctors orders remember, no driving, no sex, fuck", I groaned.

She giggled.

"I'm sorry babe", she said.

"Not your fault", I said.

"Have you heard anything on who it might have been?", she asked.

She opened a cabinet and reached for a vase. I helped her bring it down and she put water in it. She placed the roses in it.

"No, without the plates we have nothing", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm doing my best sweetheart", I said.

"I know, just like I know you are going to find whoever did this", she said.

I nodded and pulled her towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands running over her body.

"Your hands are tempting, keep touching me like that and the doctors orders are flying out the window", she said, kissing me.

"You're tempting", I said.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her for awhile.

"Daddy", Oliver came in and we pulled apart.

"What's up bud", I lifted him into my arms.

A knock at the door, Alyssa went to answer it. Oliver and I followed, Dolph walked in and hugged Alyssa.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok?", he asked worried.

He let her go and Aly came over to me. Her arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, just a small bump", she said.

I could feel her shaking just a bit.

"Who told you she got hurt?", I asked.

"Her mom. Do you need anything? A lawyer? I can help", he said.

He took a step towards her and I stepped in between.

"I've got everything under control", I said.

Dolph looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sure you do, just trying to help out", he said, backing up.

"We don't want your help. She told me about what you two have been through and I'm telling you right now, stay away from her and stay away from our kids. You're lucky I don't beat the crap out of you, make you feel the way you made her feel", I said.

"I was a different person then, I've gotten help", he said.

"I don't care, stay away from her", I snapped.

He smirked and looked at Alyssa.

"I really hope you are ok, I'll see you Aly", he said.

He walked out and I watched him drive off through the window. I set Ollie on the couch and Aly hugged me.

"Can you do me a favor?", she asked.

"Anything", I said.

"Look him up today. I can't get the thought out of my mind", she said.

"What thought?", I asked.

"That he was the one who did this. He scares me", she whispered.

"I will never let him hurt you again. You belong to me now and I can do you that favor. I was planning to do it anyway", I said.

She nodded. I kissed the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10-Someone Else?

_**Dean**_ -

I was at my desk, I took out my laptop and connected the usb drive I found in one of Alyssa's boxes. There wasn't just one file on here, there were three videos and a file with photos. I moved the small arrow near one of the videos, I didn't know if I wanted to click it.

"What's this?", Seth asked over my shoulder.

"I found it, Aly had it hidden", I said.

"Why? What's on it?", Seth asked.

"I don't know and I'm afraid to find out", I said.

"Well then let's find out", he said, clicking on the file.

He brought his chair over and sat down beside me. The video started playing and it showed Dolph fixing the camera and then he smiled.

" _Perfect_ ", he said.

You could hear a door opening and then shutting. He grabbed some handcuffs off of the nightstand and walked into the bathroom. You could see Aly walk into the room and set her jacket down on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and took her hair out of the ponytail she had it in. Dolph walked back in, his shorts low on his hips.

" _Hey_ ", he said to her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. He went over to her and grabbed her arm.

 _"Dolph, please not tonight, please",_ she begged.

He grabbed her jaw and made her look at him.

 _"If I want you, I'll have you",_ he growled.

He pushed her back on the bed and she tried to fight him. He stood and slapped her twice. She tried to pull her hands out of his, he was getting angrier. He balled up his hand into a fist and punched her, I felt the anger rise in me. She went limp in his arms and he dragged her body to the middle of the bed, he secured the handcuffs on her and then to the metal bed frame. He ripped her clothes off and ran his hand up her body. I could see her skin turn red from how rough he was pushing his hands into her skin. Seth shut the laptop.

"You don't need to watch that man", he said.

I glared at him.

"I need to see it, I need", I didn't know what I needed.

"If I let you watch this, promise you won't go on a rampage? Remember, you are still a cop", he said.

I nodded. Roman walked in and came over to us.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be off?", he asked.

Seth lifted the screen of my laptop. Roman looked at the paused video.

"What the hell are you guys watching?", he asked, moving behind me.

"My girlfriend being raped by her ex", I mumbled.

"Dean you don't", I stopped him.

"I know, but I need too", I said.

Seth pressed play and we watched. She tried so hard to get her hands free to stop him. She begged him to stop, but that only pushed him to hurt her. He did things to her I couldn't even believe, he was cruel. When he finished, he laughed and kissed her roughly. He took the handcuffs off of her and she slid to the floor, her wrists were cut and bleeding. She hugged her legs to her chest and cried.

 _"This wouldn't have happened if you would have just given yourself to me freely",_ he said to her.

He came over to the camera and turned it off. I slammed my fists into my desk.

"Ambrose, what's going on?", Hunter asked.

"It's nothing sir", Seth said.

Hunter didn't believe him but backed off. Roman shut my laptop and took out the usb drive.

"What do we do Dean? It's your call", Roman said angry.

"I need to talk to my girl first, this is her call", I said.

Seth and Roman both nodded. Roman handed me the drive, I opened the top drawer in my desk and set it inside. I closed it and locked the drawer, no one else had a key, except for Alyssa.

"Nikki's at my house, want a ride?", I asked Seth.

He nodded and went to grab his bag and laptop. Roman sat down, Miz came over to him and patted Roman's back. Roman glared at him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that", Roman growled at him.

"Calm down big man", Miz said laughing.

"Tell Aly to hurry and come back, I miss her", he said.

"I'll tell her", I said, before walking out with Seth.

On our way to my house, Seth cleared his throat.

"So have you popped the question yet?", he asked.

I licked my lips, I didn't want to answer.

"Dean", he said.

I looked at him.

"What?", I asked.

"Have you put a ring on it?", he asked.

"I've been thinking", I started.

"Oh no, don't do that. Eveytime you think, something bad happens", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't know if I want to get married. Don't get me wrong I love Alyssa, but I just don't see why we have to get married. We are happy and in love without a ring or a piece of paper", I said.

"You just don't get it man, I'm pretty sure almost every woman dreams of a wedding. What kind of dress they want, flowers, where the wedding is gonna take place", he said.

"So I have to get married because she wants to wear a dress?", I asked.

"Its also about making her happy, seeing her smile", he said.

"Aly said we don't have to get married, she's content with just being us", I said.

He laughed.

"What?", I asked.

"She's lying man, she's trying to make you happy and give you what you want. She's afraid to lose you", he said.

I thought about it, I knew he was right.

"You really don't want to marry her?", he asked.

"I just don't see the point. The only thing that changes is now there is a piece of paper and her last name", I said.

"And you get to call her your wife", he said.

"I can do that now", I said.

He shook his head and sighed.

"So then what are you going to do with that ring?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe sell it or something", I said.

We pulled up into the driveway and walked inside. The girls were sitting at the kitchen table looking through magazines. I handed Seth a beer, I opened one for myself.

"Find a dress yet?", Seth asked Nikki.

"If I did, I wouldn't show you", she said.

Seth kissed her. Brie gasped and showed a dress to Alyssa.

"Aly this is perfect for you", Brie said.

Aly looked over the dress and smiled. She put the magazine down.

"I don't think so", Alyssa said.

"What do you mean, it's beautiful", Brie said.

Nikki took the magazine and looked at the dress.

"Girl this is your dress. This is almost like the one you saw when we went dress shopping for Brie", Nikki said.

Nikki showed her the dress again and Alyssa's eyes lit up.

"It's just not for me guys", she said sadly.

Nikki and Brie shrugged and continued looking through the magazines. Seth nudged me and now I felt like a complete idiot.

"Look at these flower arrangements, look Alyssa. Pink and yellow roses, this would be great for when you and Dean get married", Nikki said.

"Their beautiful", Aly said.

I chugged the rest of my beer and grabbed another beer. Aly looked at me and then back at Nikki.

"Stop looking for me, we are planning your wedding", Aly said.

Nikki kept looking. It broke my heart to see the look on Alyssa's face. Seth came over to me.

"Man if Nikki had that look on her face, it would kill me", he said.

"What do you think it's doing to me", I whispered.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

After everyone left, Nikki said she was leaving the magazines with me, just in case Seth wanted to go through them. Dean walked into the kitchen, he leaned against the counter.

"Brie is right you know", he said.

"About?", I asked.

"How beautiful you would look in that dress", he said.

"I guess", I shrugged.

"Baby, you loved it. I saw your eyes light up", he said.

"But it won't change anything. You don't want to get married and I've accepted that", I said.

"Do you really need a piece of paper", he said.

"It's not just", I stopped.

I took a deep breath.

"It's not just a piece of paper to me", I said hurt and walked out of the kitchen.

I went up to Maddie's room and got her ready for bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you my lady bug", I said.

She giggled.

"I love you too mommy", she replied.

I turned her nightlight on and closed her door halfway. I went in and checked on Oliver, he was fast asleep. I kissed the side of his head and walked out of his room. Dean stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Aly", he said softly.

"I'm tired", I said walking into our room, I got ready for bed.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Alyssa", he whispered.

"Is there someone else?", I asked.

He turned me to face him.

"No, I just, I don't see the point in marriage", he said.

I nodded, he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"I do love you, I love you so much", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

He kissed me softly.

"There is something we need to talk about", he said.

"What?", I asked.

He backed up a little.

"I went through your box, I found a drive and I", I stepped back.

"You went through my things?", I asked.

"I was worried and", I stopped him.

"That doesn't make it ok", I said angry.


	11. Chapter 11-Mine

_**Alyssa**_ -

He invaded my space, my private space and now I felt, I don't know, I just didn't feel right. He tried to take a step towards me and I backed up.

"How could you do that?", I asked.

"How could you not show me?", he asked.

"Don't do that, don't turn this back to me", I said.

"Why would you keep those things Aly?", he asked.

"It's just a precaution. If ever he came back and tried to", I stopped and sat down on our bed.

He slowly came over to me and sat down beside me. He slowly reached for my hand. Feeling his hand on top of mine, I pulled away and jumped up.

"I would never let him hurt you", he said.

"That box was before you. I forgot about it till he showed back up. I was going to throw it away, but I got scared and I just couldn't", I said.

I chewed on my bottom lip, pacing the space in front of him, and my hands shaking. I stopped in front of him now, hands on my hips.

"Did you, did you watch what was on it?", I asked.

He slowly nodded. Tears fell from my eyes.

"If I wasn't a cop", I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Stop. Don't finish that sentence", I said, before removing my hand.

He looked down at the floor. Something clicked inside my head.

"Is that why you don't want to marry me?", I asked.

He quickly looked up and stood.

"What, babe", he said.

"You're disgusted by me. You can't and won't marry someone whose been used and", stopping me.

"Stop it", he raised his voice.

"Who else knows about the drive?", I asked, wiping my wet cheeks.

"Seth and Roman", he answered.

"Oh god they watched it, you let them", I said.

I slid down the wall and hugged my legs to my chest.

"Alyssa", he said softly.

He bent down in front of me, his hands reaching out to me.

"Please don't touch me", I cried, moving away from him.

"Nothing has changed for me, I love you with my whole heart", he said.

I shook my head no, he sat down in front of me.

"How could you? How could anyone? I understand why you don't want to marry me now, I get it. I promise I won't bring it up again", I cried.

"You know what, something has changed. My instinct to protect you, it's kicking into overdrive and I'll be damned if I let him near you. If he even puts a pinky on you I will kill him with my bare hands. I don't care if I go to jail for the rest of my life, it will be worth it", he said angry.

"Dean", I said.

"Don't Dean me. I'm a man and it's in my DNA to protect what's mine. I don't like seeing you this way, you don't let me touch you and all I want to do right now is hold you in my arms. Please remember that you are safe with me", he said.

My heart was racing. I willed myself to move towards him, I sat between his legs. His arms wrapped around me tight. My head on his chest and I grabbed a handful of his shirt. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Dean", I whispered.

"Yeah", he whispered back.

"Make love to me", I whispered, lifting my head to look at him.

He wiped my tears.

"Is that what you really want?", he asked.

"I need you to", I said.

He nodded and leaned in towards my lips. The kiss grew heavier and I straddled his lap. He groaned. His tongue brushing against mine. He lifted my tank top off of me, his hands gently slid over my skin.

"Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop", he panted.

I nodded, he watched his hands run over my body. I trembled as I watched his eyes follow his hands. He looked into my eyes.

"Want me to stop?", he asked.

I shook my head no. He stood and took me with him. He laid me down and he removed my shorts. His lips brushed my thigh, I moaned. I saw him push his shorts down and he kicked them to the side and climbed on top of me. Laying his body flat against mine, my legs coming around his waist.

"I know I keep asking, but do you want me to stop?", he asked.

"No", I whispered.

I placed my hands on his sides, he reached down between us and I felt him against me. He slowly pushed himself into me. I arched my back, his lips sucking and licking my neck.

"Dean", I moaned.

He thrusted slow, painfully slow, but it felt so good and I knew he was trying not to hurt me. His mouth near my ear, his panting turning me on even more. I needed him to quicken his thrusts.

"Dean, please. Fast, I need you, faster", I managed to say.

"You sure?", he asked.

I nodded and I kissed him.

"Remember if you need me to stop, I'll stop", he panted.

"Please, just", I moaned louder, my eyes shut.

He quickened his thrusts.

"Fuck, moan louder, I need to hear it", he growled.

My nails digging into his back.

"I, I need to, scream", I managed to say.

"Fucking scream", he growled.

I moved my hands beside me, gripping our blanket in my hands.

"Dean", I screamed.

"That's it baby", he growled and a few quick thrusts later, he came undone too.

He laid his head on my chest. Feeling his warm breath on my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Shit, how's your head? We weren't suppose to have sex doll face", he said.

"Fine, that was amazing", I smiled.

He kissed my stomach.

"Tell me about it, thank you for trusting me", he whispered.

"Five years together, you've never done anything to hurt that trust", I said.

He smiled at me.

"Daddy", we heard Maddie call to him.

He chuckled.

"See what you did, you woke our kid", he said smirking.

I giggled and got under the covers. He grabbed his shorts and put them on. He walked out of the room and I laid back and felt so tired, my eyes shutting.

"Falling asleep on me darlin?", I heard him ask.

"No, just resting my eyes", I said.

I heard him chuckle and climb into bed. I moved closer to him and snuggled into his side. He always let me do that, his hand resting on my side, his thumb making small circles.

"I love you", he said.

I smiled.

"Love you too", I said yawning.

I felt his lips leave a small kiss on my forehead.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I got a text from Seth early in the morning telling me not to go into work. He told Hunter I had gotten sick and Hunter texted me to let me know it was ok to stay home. Alyssa was still pressed to my side.

"Are the kids up?", Aly asked.

"Don't know. Oliver hasn't come in yet, so I'm assuming no", I chuckled.

She stretched and sat up, hugging the blanket close. She got dressed and tied her hair up. I watched her.

"Are we ok?", she asked.

"More than ok darlin", I said.

She smiled and crawled over to me, kissing me. Our bedroom door opened and Maddie walked in, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Hey princess", I said.

She climbed into our bed and laid down. Alyssa kissed her head.

"I'm gonna start on breakfast", she said, walking out.

Her phone dinged and I knew it was a message. I reached over and picked it up. The name said Dolph. I opened it.

"I don't know if this is still your number, I hope it is. I just want to say that I hope you're ok. Like I said if you need a lawyer, I'm here. I really hope your husband catches the man or woman who did this to you. I really hope we could get past what happened between us, I want you in my life. I miss you baby.", he wrote.

I hit dial on his number. I looked down at Maddie who was watching me.

"Kiddo go downstairs for a second will you", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Just need a moment", I said.

"Grown up stuff?", she asked.

I chuckled and nodded, she got out of bed and ran out.

"Hello, I'm glad you called Aly, listen", I stopped him.

"No you listen. This is my girlfriend, my family and I want you to stay as far away as possible. We don't need your help, got it", I said angry.

"Girlfriend huh? Not wife?", he asked.

If I could see his face I knew he would probably be smirking. Getting ideas on how to win Alyssa back.

"She doesn't want you. You really think she would go back to you after what you did? She's not an idiot", I said.

"I never said anything about getting her back, but it sounds to me like you're afraid of her leaving you. Like you know you aren't good enough", he said.

"Stay away from my family", I said, before hanging up.

I tossed her phone on our bed and sighed. I went over to my sock drawer and pulled out the pair in the back. I could feel the ring box, I checked to make sure no one was coming. I pulled the box out of the sock and opened it. I could still remember what the girl who sold it to me said.

 _"Sparkling and romantic, honor her on that special day with this exquisite diamond engagement ring. Expertly crafted in 10K white gold, this ring features a squared cluster of shimmering round diamonds at its center. A halo frame of smaller round accent diamonds surrounds the center cluster, while additional diamonds line the ring's split shank. Designed to take her breath away, this ring delights with 1/2 ct. t.w. of diamonds and a polished shine."_ , she said.

I had seen it several times while walking by the store on my way to the gym. Something in my heart told me she would love it. A part of me did want to ask her, but then there was that other part of me, the part that kept telling me marriage was a lie. I didn't want to marry her only to find out that things have changed and that she doesn't want to be with me anymore. Like I've said before, I'm not good enough for her. I closed the box and put it back in my sock. I pushed the sock all the way to the back of the drawer and closed it.

"Dean, breakfast is ready", Alyssa yelled from downstairs.

"Coming babe", I said.

I walked downstairs. I glanced out the window and I noticed a black car parked across the street. I grabbed my black hoodie and put it on. I walked out front and sent Randy a nod.

"What are you doing out here man?", I asked.

"Just keeping an eye out", he said.

"Don't you have work?", I asked.

"I called in sick. I heard you did and so, I thought maybe something happened. Cena is partnering with Seth today", he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Come on in Orton, have some breakfast", I said, opening his car door.

He laughed.

"Alright", he said.

He got off of his car and locked it. We walked back into my house and he followed me to the kitchen. Alyssa saw him and smiled.

"Hey Randy", she said.

"Hey sweetheart", he said, going over to her and kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Just thought I would come and check on Dean. Heard he was out sick", he said.

"I hope your hungry", Aly said.

He nodded and sat down at the table with us. She served the kids first and then us. Once she served herself she sat down beside me.


	12. Chapter 12-My Everything

**_Dean_** -

Randy was playing with Oliver and Harley in the front yard. He threw the ball and Harley would chase it, making Oliver laugh. I wrapped my arms around Alyssa.

"Did he see the video?", she asked.

"No, he's here because he wants to be", I said.

She nodded.

"I asked Roman and Seth to take a restraining order over to Dolph", I said.

She turned in my arms and looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"He can't come near you, the kids, or this house", I explained.

"How did you get a judge to sign off on that this quick?", she asked.

"I asked your dad", I said.

"You brought my dad into this?", she asked, raising her voice.

"I wouldn't have been able to get it this quick if I didn't and this way no one else see's those videos because your dad already knows about Dolph and what he has done", I said, getting angry.

"You don't know Dolph. He can get my dad fired for doing this. Don't you think they are going to want the evidence that proves Dolph was abusive", she said.

"Then we give them the evidence", I said.

"You can say that because you're not the one in those videos. You're not the one he did those things to every night", she cried.

"I've told you before, you're my everything. We could lose this house, our jobs, but as long as I have you and our kids, I know I'll be fine", I said.

I hugged her close.

"Trust me", I said.

"I do, I always do", she said.

* * *

 _ **Roman**_ -

I clocked into work early so I could go with Seth to take the restraining order to Dolph. Alyssa's dad, who is a judge, gave it to Dean. A guy in a black expensive looking suit walked in.

"Can we help you?", Nattie asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for officers Reigns and Rollins", he said.

"Right over there", she said, pointing at us.

I stood and he stuck his hand out to me.

"Byron Saxton, Judge Martinez sent me to help deliver the restraining order to a Mr. Ziggler", he said, now shaking Seth's hand.

"It's nice to meet you", I said.

"Anything I can do to help. I've known Aly for a long time and her dad let me in on what's going on. Don't worry, Alyssa's secret is between us", he said.

"Thanks", Seth said.

"We should go", I said.

We walked out with him and to a patrol car. He climbed in the back and chuckled.

"Never been back there?", I asked smirking.

"Once. Judge Martinez was the one to cut me a break. My parents didn't have much and he helped with my books I needed for school. He also helped put me through law school if it meant keeping me from this very spot", he said.

"He's a good man", Seth said.

"Yeah and Alyssa is just like him. She's a good person who doesn't deserve what happened to her", he said.

"Feeling's mutual", I said.

We got to this huge brick house, big black gate. I drove up to the intercom and pressed a button that said call.

"Can I help you officers?", someone asked.

"Yes, we are here to see Mr. Ziggler", I said.

"May I ask what for?", the woman asked.

"No you may not, this information is for him and him only", I said.

"Just a moment", she said.

After I heard a buzz, the gates opened. I drove up and parked behind a black Yukon, tinted windows. A navy BMW parked behind it and a red Lamborghini being washed. We got off and Seth sent me a look.

"You don't think he might have a black Cadillac do you?", he asked me.

"If he does, it won't be here", I said.

We walked up to the door and a tall, skinny, blonde woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Ziggler's assistant, Summer Rae", she said.

"Officer Reigns and my partner Officer Rollins. This here is Mr. Saxton, he's a lawyer", I said.

She nodded and looked between us.

"Summer, don't be rude, offer them a drink or something", Dolph said, coming from the back of the house.

He was sweaty and his hair was a mess.

"Sorry guys, just finished working out", he said smiling.

He shook our hands and then stopped when he got to Byron.

"Wow Byron, you clean up, I guess", Dolph said.

Saxton rolled his eyes and took out an envelope. He handed it to Dolph and Dolph looked confused.

"What's this?", he asked.

"It's a restraining order against you, from a Mr. Ambrose", Byron said.

Dolph looked up at him and chuckled.

"Wow, he got Aly's dad to sign off on this didn't he. Then he had you bring it to me, clever", Dolph said.

"I think we all know why", Byron said.

Dolph sent us all a look.

"Stay away from Aly", I warned.

We turned to walk out.

"Oh, you might want to send a message to Judge Martinez for me", Dolph said.

We turned to look at him.

"What message?", Seth asked.

"Tell him I'll see him soon. We have a lot to talk about and tell Aly, I love her and I'll forgive her for this because I'm pretty sure she doesn't know anything about it", he said.

"Whatever Dolph", Byron said.

Dolph laughed.

"I bet you were more than glad to deliver this to me. I mean Aly did choose me over you", Dolph said.

I could see Byron getting mad, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of you", I said.

Byron nodded.

"By the way, Dolph, Aly and I slept together while you were engaged. It was the night you went to Boston for a meeting", he smirked.

Dolph's smile fell, it was replaced with anger.

"Aly wouldn't do that to me, she would never let another man touch her. I made sure of it", Dolph said.

"How exactly did you make sure of it?", I asked.

Dolph smiled again.

"She loved me. She made sure to show me every night how much she loved me. So Byron, I doubt she would go looking", he said.

Byron laughed.

"She has a scar on her rib cage, but I'm sure you already knew that", Byron said to him.

I noticed Dolph ball up his hands.

"We should go", I said.

We walked out and to our car. Getting back to the station, Byron sighed.

"Listen, what I said about Alyssa and I being together", Seth stopped him.

"It's fine, as long as it was before my friend", Seth said.

"Do you know if she's home? I haven't seen Alyssa since she took off on Dolph", he said.

"I can text her", I said.

I did and she said he was ok. I gave him her address and he thanked me, leaving. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Did Ziggler creep you out at all?", Seth asked.

I nodded.

"Did you see how angry he got? I can't help but imagine that face and him hitting Aly. I honestly don't think he has changed. I'm glad Dean got that restraining order when he did", I said.

"What do you think Dolph is gonna do?", he asked.

"Probably find a way to get the restraining order tossed out. I'll go by Dean's house after work and talk to him. You should stop by as well, maybe we could have a couple of beers since we aren't working tomorrow", I said.

"Sounds good, nice cold beers", he said.

I chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Randy had fallen asleep on our couch, Oliver in his lap. Alyssa covered them with a blanket. I pulled her close to me and locked the front door. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ollie tired him out huh", I said.

She nodded.

"What's with that look in your eyes?", she asked.

"It's called, I want my girl bad look", I said.

She laughed.

"How bad?", she teased.

I licked my lips and lifted her into my arms. I walked us upstairs and to our room. Her hand made its way into my shorts.

"Fuck", I growled.

She pulled my shorts down. I unbuttoned her jean shorts and roughly pulled them down. I smoothed my hands up her legs, squeezing her thighs. I pulled off my hoodie and threw it to the side, she removed her panties and tank top.

"We have to be quiet or else Randy will come walking in on us", I whispered, kissing her stomach.

She giggled. I kissed my way up her body, getting to her lips.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you", she brushed her fingers through my hair. I pushed into her gently.

We looked into each others eyes while making love. Hers lit up, I pressed my forehead against hers. I couldn't help what came next.

"Marry me Aly", I whispered.

Before she could answer, a knock at our bedroom door. I slowed my thrusts.

"Yeah?", I asked panting.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a guy at the door for Alyssa. Says his name is Byron Saxton", he said.

I stopped and looked down her.

"Is this the same guy we talked about? Your first?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Let him in, we'll be down in a minute", I shouted.

I heard his footsteps go down the stairs. I looked down at Aly.

"Finish the job Ambrose", Aly said, her hands finding there way to my butt.

"We have a guest", I said.

She pressed her body into me. I started thrusting into her again.


	13. Chapter 13-Just Dreaming

_**Alyssa**_ -

Dean stood and walked into the bathroom. I really didn't want to get up. Dean came out and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and shorts. He tapped my knee.

"As much as I love watching you lay there naked, your ex is downstairs. Come on", he said, holding his hand out to me.

"Are we going to talk about your strange proposal?", I asked.

He froze.

"You didn't mean it, did you?", I said.

"It's just with Dolph and now this guy showing up. I guess it was the heat of the moment, you know", he explained.

"Right, heat of the moment", I said.

I took his hand and he helped me stand. He kissed me and I walked into our bathroom to clean up. I walked back out and got dressed. He put a shirt on and we went downstairs, Byron was sitting on our couch.

"Hey Saxton", I said, going over to him and hugging him.

He smiled, he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"It's been a while", he said.

"Yeah, seven years", I said.

He nodded. He pointed to Randy and Oliver.

"Your husband is nice", he said.

Dean rolled his shoulders back and looked between Randy and Byron.

"Actually, I'm not married", I said.

"Oh, well boyfriend. Your son looks just like him", Byron said.

"I'm her boyfriend", Dean said, raising his voice a little.

We all laughed, except for Dean.

"Babe, he's kidding. He just saw us walking downstairs", I said.

Dean put his hands into his pockets and looked down, cheeks turning a light pink. He does that every time he's embarassed. I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Randy told me to do that, you got pretty possessive", Byron said.

"Not possessive, jealous", Dean corrected.

Byron smiled.

"Good, Dolph was possessive and I'm glad you aren't like that. I don't even know you man and I can see how much you aren't like him. Alyssa deserves to be happy", he said.

Dean sent him a nod and then looked at me.

"So you just have the one?", he asked.

"No we have a little girl, Madeline. She's at school right now and then Ollie", I said.

"I'm happy for you, you've gotten the family you've always wanted Aly", he said.

"Yeah, I did", I said, wrapping my arms around Dean's waist.

"So when's the wedding? I want an invite", he said smiling.

Dean tensed.

"Me too", Randy said.

"We aren't getting married", Dean spoke up.

Byron looked at me and then nodded.

"Hey, as long as you guys are happy", he said.

"I'm gonna go to the store real quick and buy us a case of beer. You drink right Byron?", Randy said.

"I like a nice cold one", Byron nodded.

Randy nodded and picked up Oliver.

"Mind if I take Ollie?", Randy asked.

"Go for it", Dean said.

"I'll pick us up some steaks and ribs to put on the grill", Randy said.

Dean was gonna hand him some money, Randy pushed his hand away.

"Aly made me breakfast, I've got dinner", he said.

Dean nodded. Randy and Oliver walked out the door.

"So what do you do Dean?", Byron asked.

"I'm gonna see if we have everything for a salad", I said.

Dean and Byron sat, while I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

"I'm a cop", I said.

"Nice, like Aly. Is that how you two met?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Well we met before that. Brie invited her and my friend Roman invited me to their wedding. I guess they thought we'd hit it off and they were right", I said.

"Brie and Nikki, haven't seen them in a while either. Brie invited me to her wedding, but I was in London and wouldn't make it back in time", he said.

I nodded.

"Nikki's actually getting married soon. She's marrying my other best friend, Seth", I said.

"Wait, Roman and Seth? As in officers Rollins and Reigns?", he asked.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"They escorted me to Dolph's house. Nice guys and they care about Aly", he said.

"They do", I said.

He looked towards the kitchen and then back at me.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

"Sure", I said.

"What's up with you guys not getting married? I mean, I know it's none of my business but I know Aly and", I stopped him.

"You're right, it's none of your business", I said.

He raised his hands and sat back.

"Right, sorry", he said.

My phone started ringing.

"Excuse me", I said taking the call, I walked out front.

It was Baron Corbin calling.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey man, I heard from Kofi that you were selling an engagement ring. Is that true?", he asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Good. I've been trying to find one for Paige, thinking about asking her", he said.

"If you want I can take it to work on Monday and show it to you. Then we can talk prices", I said.

"Sounds good man, see you Monday", he said.

I hung up with him and walked back into the house. Byron was gone. I walked into the kitchen and he and Aly were laughing, he was helping her with the salad.

"Hey you're back", he said.

I nodded. Our front door opened and Maddie came running in, smile on her face. Marissa right behind her. She saw Byron and smiled.

"Byron, wow", she said.

Byron smiled and hugged her.

"It's been a long time Mrs. Martinez", he said.

"It has, look at you so handsome. I don't know how Aly let you get away", she said.

I rolled my eyes and growled. I should have seen that coming.

"Hey but she found herself a good man. Dean's a good guy", he said.

"I guess", she said shrugging.

"Maddie this is mommy's friend Byron", I said.

Maddie smiled at him and he shook her hand.

"Wow, she looks just like Alyssa, except for the dimples. She got that from you. Man you're going to have your hands full with this one", he said.

"Tell me about it", I said.

Aly looked at her phone.

"Randy says he's on his way. Roman and Seth are coming over too", she said.

I nodded.

"Mind helping me set up?", I asked Byron.

"Don't mind", he said.

I set Maddie down and we walked out back.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

As soon as they walked out, I glared at my mom.

"How can you say that in front of Dean, mom", I said.

"It was a joke, kinda", she said.

I shook my head at her. She sat down at the table and went through the wedding magazines.

"Nikki would look beautiful in this", she said.

"Yeah, she really liked that one", I said.

"And you, which did you like?", she asked.

"Mom", I sighed.

"You can still fantasize, come", she said, patting the seat beside her.

Maddie smiled and watched me. I sat down and looked through the magazine. I found the dress I really loved and showed it to her.

"That is so pretty mommy", Maddie said.

"It is, you would look so beautiful in it", my mom said.

It was a metallic embroidered ball gown with a satin waist, strapless. The front door opened and I heard Nikki and Brie talking. They got to the kitchen.

"That is beautiful for you Aly", Nikki said.

"Wait did Dean finally ask?", Brie asked.

My mom chuckled.

"He's not going to, he already put his foot down and that's that. We were just dreaming", I said.

"Wait, he told you he was never going to ask?", Brie said.

"We talked about it and he said we don't need to get married to be happy. We are fine the way we are", I said.

"Oh Aly, I'm sorry and here I am leaving these magazines here", Nikki said.

"It's ok, my mom's right, it doesn't hurt to look right", I said.

The twins smiled. The front door opened again and I heard Ollie run in. Randy brought in two cases of beer and then went back out to get the bags. Roman and Seth right behind him. They had gone home to shower and change. They kissed their wives and went out back to join Byron and Dean. Randy was putting ice in the cooler and putting the sodas and beers inside.

"What are you ladies doing?", he asked.

"Planning a dream wedding for Aly", Nikki said.

Randy nodded.

"Congrats, I didn't know Ambrose proposed", he said, opening a beer.

"He didn't, it's just a dream wedding", I said.

I heard him close the cooler and place his beer in one of the cup holders on the lid. He stood and picked it up.

"You know, if you were my girl, I'd marry you and I'd give you everything you've ever dreamed of", he said.

He smiled at me and walked out.

"Did he just, hit on you in front of us?", Brie asked shocked.

"He did", Nikki said.

"He does it in front of Dean too", my mom said.

"He's only kidding", I said.

"Yeah, sure he is Aly", Nikki said.


	14. Chapter 14-To Randy

_**Dean**_ -

Roman was on the grill, usually when I was on the grill I'd get distracted and burn the food. I could hear the women laughing and talking. I went in there to grab something and they were drinking wine, except for Brie. I opened another beer and took a long sip.

"What do you think they're talking about?", I asked the guys.

"Me", Randy said, chugging the last of his beer.

Roman laughed.

"Why do you think that?", Roman asked.

"Probably because I kinda proposed to Alyssa", he shrugged.

I lowered my beer bottle from my lips. My grip tightened around the bottle. The guys got quiet. Byron looked uncomfortable, I sat up.

"You what?", I asked.

"I proposed to your girlfriend", he said.

"Seriously, I thought we were cool and I thought you were done with this crap about winning her over. She's my girlfriend", I said getting angry.

Randy nodded and sat up.

"That's why I asked. She can leave you whenever she wants, she has nothing holding her back, doesn't need to worry about getting a divorce. You made it easy to leave", he said.

"He's right, you would spend millions on a lawyer, all she has to do is pack her things, her kids things and bye bye Dean", Byron said.

Randy smirked.

"She wouldn't leave me", I said.

"She would. I offered to give her her dream wedding, my last name, and a beautiful ring. She could be happy with me", Randy said.

"Roman tell him to shut up", I said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"Relax guys, he's planning on asking, right Dean", Roman said.

I swallowed and looked down at the bottle in my hands.

"Dean", he said.

"I've thought about it and I don't know man, I just don't see the point", I said.

"You should have seen her face Rome", Seth said.

"Snitch", I mumbled to Seth.

He chuckled.

"As I was saying, you should have seen her face, Nikki and Brie found the perfect wedding dress for Alyssa and let me tell you Aly loved it. The look on her face, man, then she looked at Dean and told the girls no, heartbreaking", Seth said.

"And it didn't break your heart to see her face?", Roman asked.

"Fuck, it did, but I just, I don't want to get married alright", I said.

"That's why I asked", Randy said.

"You better watch yourself Orton", I growled.

He laughed.

"You're so cute when your angry", he said.

I rolled my eyes and Byron laughed.

"I like you guys", he said.

"I gotta use the restroom, can anyone but Dean watch the grill", Roman said.

I glared at him and he chuckled, Randy took over for him.

* * *

 _ **Roman**_ -

I walked into the kitchen to get to the bathroom, the girls were on their second bottle of wine. Brie had a cup of juice.

"You better not be drinking", I said.

"Relax babe, it's just juice", she said.

I kissed her before heading towards the restroom. Once I was done, I washed my hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Aly, I heard Randy proposed", I said.

She blushed.

"He basically did, offered her everything she's ever dreamed of", Brie said.

Alyssa smiled and turned the page of her magazine.

"If I were you I would definitely take that offer. Dean isn't making a move", I said.

"That's what I told her", her mom said.

"I have fantasized about it, once", she said, finishing her wine, her words were slurred.

Nikki as well.

"Dude, have you seen Orton shirtless? If Seth didn't mind having a threesome, I'd pick Randy", Nikki said.

"I think Seth would mind", I said chuckling.

She shrugged and served herself another cup of wine, she served Aly too.

"I love Dean", Aly said.

"I'm sure he'll change his mind", I said.

"Sure he will, then he'll change it back", she said, chugging her wine.

She poured herself more.

"Hey, Byron is back and there is still Dolph", her mom said.

"Oh joy, it's either my job is more important Byron or wife beater Dolph", she said.

"Hey you still have Randy", Nikki said.

"I still have Randy", Alyssa said.

She and Nikki raised their glasses of wine.

"To Randy", Nikki said.

"You better tell Dean to watch Randy", Brie laughed softly.

I chuckled and left the girls, getting back outside the guys were talking about football. I tapped Dean on his shoulder and gestured for him to follow me. We went around the house towards the front.

"So um, I mentioned Randy to Aly and she blushed. I even told her she should leave your ass for his", I said.

"Ro, you're suppose to be my boy", he said.

"I also want to see Aly happy. Finding out what she went through with Dolph, doesn't that kinda mean anything to you? Don't you think she deserves to get what she wants since he never let her dream? He basically told her what to do. She was never allowed to make a decision for herself. Give her this man", I said.

"Rome, marriage to me", he stopped.

"You got her a ring, you were ready to ask, what changed?", I asked.

"My parents", he said.

He went and sat on his front steps, I sat beside him.

"My dad was having an affair. He'd tell my mom he was taking me to the park, but he would drop me off and then he would tell me he had something to do at the hotel down the street. One day I followed him and I caught him. I waited outside of the room and when he came out, I asked him what he was doing and you know what he told me?", he said.

"What?", I asked.

"He told me that he should have never married my mom, that after marrying her things changed. She was different and so was he. He cried and said that they were happy once, but marriage messed them up and they drifted apart", he said.

"That won't happen for you and Aly", I said.

"How do you know that? That's probably what my dad thought", he said.

"Man, you aren't your parents", I said.

"I would never cheat but if she's not happy, I wouldn't blame her if she went looking", he said.

"She wouldn't cheat Dean and you know that", I said.

He brushed his hand through his hair.

"And if you don't figure this out, you could lose her now. She wants to marry you and I know you wanted to marry her, that's why you got that ring", I said.

"I'm scared, I can't lose her", he said.

"Then talk to her, tell her why you're afraid to get married. I'm sure she's scared too, I mean her parents did get a divorce because her dad cheated. You have that in common with your parents", I said.

He nodded.

"You really want to let Orton swoop in and take her from you?", I asked.

"Fuck that", he said.

I laughed, Alyssa came around the corner.

"There you are, food's ready", she said.

"Are you drunk?", Dean asked her.

"Slightly buzzed", she said smiling.

We stood and Dean wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her.

"I'm gonna go eat", I said.

They nodded and I left them alone.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

"You gonna marry Orton?", I asked.

She smiled.

"He does want to marry me", she said.

"Babe, I just", She laughed softly.

"I'm kidding. I love you too much to leave you and I wouldn't be happy with him. I would miss you too much", she said smiling.

"I'd miss you too", I said.

"Would you fight to get me back?", she asked.

"I would, hell I'd be down for an affair as long as I get to keep making love to you", I said.

She giggled.

"Randy's my friend, but I'd go behind his back to fuck you. Invite me over to your house for dinner, ask you to show me to your bathroom. I'd push you in and lock the door, lifted your skirt and turn you around, you can watch me fuck you through the mirror.", I said.

She trembled in my arms.

"Hell we can do that tonight, role play", I said smiling.

"I'm drunk, that would be taking advantage of me", she said.

I pushed her up against the wall. My hand found its way into her shorts. Her breathing picked up.

"You know I would never touch you without your permission", I said.

She smiled and moaned as my fingers went to work.

"Dean, oh fuck", she moaned.

I checked to make sure no one was passing or coming to look for us.

"I love watching you come undone. I bet Randy wouldn't be able to do that", I whispered.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming. I kissed her to muffle her scream. Pulling away, I smirked. She was trying to catch her breath.

"I love you", she said, pulling me in and kissing me.

"I love you too", I whispered, licking my lips.

I pulled my hand out of her shorts and licked my fingers.

"Let's go eat", I said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

 ** _Dolph_** -

I parked down the street from her house. I was watching it for a while, I was about to leave till I saw Dean and his friend come out front. I snapped a few pictures. Then I saw Aly come around to look for them. Dean kissed her and anger rose in me. Only I get to touch her. I noticed him push her up against the house, his hand was in her shorts. He was screwing her, with his fingers. I laughed, she hated that, when I did it she cried and told me to stop. I snapped more pictures. I could feel myself growing hard, I unzipped my pants and imagined it was me making Alyssa come undone.

"Fuck Aly", I growled.

Then I saw her kiss him. She never kissed me that way. I finished and cleaned up my mess, still wasn't satisfied. I need to feel Aly. Once I saw them head towards the back, I drove to a street I knew I could find a woman to help me with my need. I pulled up to a woman who was close to looking like Aly.

"How much?", I asked.

"Depends what you want baby", she said.

"Everything", I said.

She smiled and got in my car. I drove for a while before parking behind an abandoned building.

"Where would you like to start?", she asked.

I unzipped my pants.

"As deep as you can take me", I growled.

She smiled and moved her hair out of the way.


	15. Chapter 15-White Flag of Surrender

_**Dean**_ -

Seth had to carry Nikki to their car. She and Alyssa got more then buzzed tonight. I knew Aly had a lot to drink, she gets grabby when she's drunk. I didn't mind, I loved it when she touched me. Roman helped a tired Brie and Byron left early after eating. Randy slept on our couch. I wasn't about to let him drive buzzed. I helped Aly to our room and when I made sure she was ok, I went to check on the kids. Walking back into our room, Aly was fast asleep.

"Goodnight beautiful", I whispered.

I went back downstairs to clean up some. I grabbed the wine glasses and noticed the dress magazine open. I picked it up and looked it over, Aly's name was written on the page. It wasn't in her hand writing so it must have been Nikki or Brie.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still up", I turned to see Marissa come in from the backyard.

"Just thought I'd clean a bit", I said.

"Me too, I cleaned up the backyard. There is still beer in the cooler and left over food, I put it in the fridge", she said.

She wasn't snapping at me or making rude comments.

"For the flowers she picked yellow and pink roses, very pretty setting", she said, taking the dishes to the sink.

I didn't say anything.

"If it's money, I can help. You know the bride's parents pay for the wedding", she said.

"It's not the money, I can afford it. It's, you wouldn't understand", I said.

She turned to look at me.

"I heard you and Roman talking about it. Your father cheated on your mom, I understand better than you think", she said.

"Then you should understand why I have to think twice about this. I hate to admit it that you were right, Alyssa is too good for me and she deserves better but I'm selfish. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone. I'm afraid, is that what you want to hear, I don't want to lose Aly", I said.

I don't know why I told her that, I guess I can blame it on the alcohol. It brought my wall down. I would have never admitted this to her if I was sober.

"Well you better figure it out quick before someone swoops in and claims her", she said.

"See, everyone keeps saying that, even if we do get married that could happen. Someone could always come into our lives and take her from me. Marriage won't stop that", I said.

"True, but she loves you and do you really think she would cheat on you. You've made her happier than I've seen her in years. I'll admit, I hated you after you got her pregnant. You two weren't even together and she was ok with that, but I saw you and the way you looked at her and just the way you looked at her was, I don't know, different. It reminded me of the way my ex husband use to look at me", she said.

"Can I ask what happened?", I asked.

"It was me, I'm woman enough to admit that. I guess the other wives got to me, they were all so proper and stuck up. I wanted to fit in so I turned into them, also my parents played a big part in it, especially my father. He would beat my mother and me, I grew up thinking that's how it always was, that that was what a man did", she said.

I nodded.

"I wanted Aly to be like their daughters, but Alyssa wasn't having it. She was a tomboy, she loved sports and video games, she hated dresses. I think the only dress she ever imagined wearing was one of these", she said, pointing to the wedding dress.

"She would look beautiful", I admitted.

She nodded.

"Does this mean you like me now?", I asked her.

She raised a brow.

"Dean, I've always liked you, but like I said I guess I was still harboring anger towards you for getting her pregnant when you two weren't even together. I thought about what my friends and strangers would say about her. I've gotten help, therapy, so now I'm holding up the white flag of surrender", she said.

I nodded.

"Why did you bring Dolph back?", I asked.

"Again like I said, Alyssa always said I should give people a second chance, no matter what they did. I've heard he got help with his anger and so he called and asked me to forgive him. I told him I do, then he asked about Aly, he wanted to ask her to forgive him and so I thought why not invite him down", she said.

I nodded.

"I know I should have asked you both, but I didn't want Aly to say no before actually talking to him first", she said.

"I get it", I said.

She nodded.

"You don't have to finish, I'll get it in the morning", I said standing.

"Goodnight", she said.

I walked upstairs and laid beside Aly. I kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I covered my face with the blanket, the light bothered my eyes and didn't help with my headache. I felt someone straddle me.

"Sweetheart, time to get up", Dean said.

"I don't want too", I said.

I heard him chuckle and pull the blanket down.

"Dean", I whined.

"Yeah babe, four bottles of wine would do that to you", he said.

"Not funny", I groaned.

He kissed me and jumped off of me. He walked into the bathroom, I sighed before getting up. He handed me two pills and a glass of water, kissing the side of my head.

"Orton's passed out on our couch. Maddie is putting makeup on him and Oliver is coloring his feet with markers", Dean said.

I laughed.

"Poor Randy", I said.

* * *

 _ **Dolph**_ -

I had brought this Zahra girl home. She didn't quiet look like Aly, but in the dark she did. She also didn't mind when I called her Alyssa while I screwed her. She didn't like how rough I got most of the time but once I flashed that money in her face, she didn't care. I turned over and I looked over at her.

"I have to get to my office, coming over tonight?", I asked.

"I think you bruised me", she said.

"If you don't like it, I can find someone else", I said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it", she said.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her towards me. My lips pressed hard against hers. I laid her back and roughly pulled her legs apart, she winced and I pushed into her hard, I pounded away.

"Alyssa, fuck baby, you like that", I growled.

I looked down to see my hand prints on her arms and thighs. The bite marks I left on her breasts and stomach. I pulled out and flipped her over, I shoved myself into her and she cried out in pain, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"You're such a fucking slut Aly, fuck you like when I pound away don't you", I said.

Her butt cheeks were bruised with my hand print, scratches on her back. I pulled her hair back.

"I said don't you", I growled in her ear.

"Yes baby, I love it, I love when you fuck me", she said.

"No, no you aren't suppose to like it, beg me to stop", I said.

"But, that would mean", I pulled her hair harder.

"Just say it", I growled.

"Please stop, don't do this, stop", she cried.

She tried to fight me and I quickened my thrusts. I turned her to face me, I slapped her and choked her.

"You're mine, you hear me. That fucker is dead and I'll make sure of it", I said.

I saw the fear in Zahra's eyes and it turned me on even more.

"Please stop, let me go", she said.

"Mine", I growled.

I released inside her. I pulled out and she tried to sit up, I pushed her down.

"I'll be back in a few, stay over, there is food in the fridge", I said.

She nodded, fear still in her eyes. I went to my bathroom and cleaned up, showering. When I got out I heard her on her phone.

* * *

 ** _Zahra_** -

Once I heard the shower go on, I called Dana.

"Girl, I need to get out of here. This guy is crazy and I think he raped someone or something. The way he acts during sex its, weird", I said.

"How?", Dana asked.

"He wants me to beg him to stop, to fight him and he calls me Alyssa", I said.

"Ok, get out of there, now", she said worried.

"I was gonna wait till he paid me but fuck it, he's too creepy", I said.

I stood and got dressed.

"What's his name? We can tell the girls here to stay away from him", she said.

"His name's Nick Nemeth", I said.

"Ok, call me as soon as you are safe at home", she said.

"I will, bye", I said.

I grabbed my shoes and once they were on, I got up to leave.

* * *

 ** _Dolph_** -

It was a good thing I gave her a false name, no one could pin me for what I was about to do. I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the floor. She cried out and begged me to stop and let her go, that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'll show you crazy bitch", I growled.

I handcuffed her to the bed post and grabbed my bat, she cried and looked away. I swung and hit her hard.

"You're weak. Aly could take it, she could always take it", I said.

I kept swinging away at her. I finally stopped and took her out of the handcuffs. Her body fell to the floor.

"Summer", I called out.

I heard the clicking of heels, my bedroom door opened and she gasped.

"Dolph, not again. We talked about this", she said angry.

"She was gonna call the cops on me and if she does that, you go down with me too", I said.

She looked frightened.

"I'll call The Ascension crew. Konnor and Viktor will clean this up", she said.

I nodded.

"Do it now, make sure they burn her body", I said.

She nodded.

"Yes sir", she said softly.

I walked into my bathroom to shower again.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

It was Monday and I was going back to work. Roman was happy he didn't have to work with Mike anymore. We were about to step out to go on patrol, Hunter stopped us.

"I need you two to check out a murder. Wait for FBI to get there", he said.

We nodded and drove to where he told us. Randy and John were already here, they closed off the crime scene. Someone had dumped and burned a person the other night.

"How could anyone do that?", I asked Roman.

"Someone who's very sick", he said.


	16. Chapter 16-Engagement Ring

_**Dean**_ -

Getting to work, I looked over at Alyssa's desk. Her jacket and coffee mug were sitting there. Seth came walking in.

"You didn't see Alyssa outside, did you?", I asked him.

He shook his head no and looked over at Roman's desk.

"They must be out still. Rome's things are still at his desk too", he said.

I nodded, I pulled my phone out and called Aly's mom.

"Hello", she answered.

"Mrs. Martinez, it's Dean. Aly is working over time and I was wondering if you could watch the kids? Aly will pick them up", I said.

Slience.

"Hello?", I checked to make sure I didn't accidentally hang up on her.

"Sorry, you just surprised me with the Mrs. Martinez", she said.

"I figured after our talk that we could start patching things up between us. If not for Alyssa then for the kids, they love you and I wouldn't dream of forbidding them from seeing you", I said.

"Yes, I can watch them till Aly gets off of work", she said.

"Thanks", I said.

I hung up with her and saw Hunter, he sent me a nod.

"Sent her and Reigns out, homicide. Should be back soon", he said.

I nodded and sat down at my desk, I watched the front doors.

"Relax, she'll be fine", Seth said.

"I can still worry", I said.

He chuckled, Baron walked over to us, he sat on my desk.

"Did you bring it?", he asked.

I glanced over at Seth, he looked between us.

"Bring what?", he asked.

"Engagement ring, I'm buying it off Dean", Baron said.

Seth's mouth dropped open and then he glared at me. I took the ring out of my jacket pocket and opened it.

"Damn man, this is beautiful", Baron said.

Seth stood.

"Still nine hundred?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I don't have my check book on me right now, hold it for me and I'll take you the check later", Baron said.

"It's cool, take it and just pay me tomorrow", I said.

Baron nodded and closed the ring box, he stood and put it in his pocket.

"So why didn't you propose? I mean, did you and Aly break up?", Baron asked.

"Oh um, no, still together. We just agreed marriage wasn't for us, we are content being just us", I said.

"She said no", Baron said smirking.

I laughed and shook my head no.

"We just realized how happy we are without marriage", I said.

He nodded.

"Thanks again", Baron said.

He walked away, his shift was over. Alyssa walked in, Roman behind her. I stood and went over to her, I placed my hand on her back.

"Everything ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, just, never seen a burned body before, the smell", she said.

I kissed the side of her head. She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around me. I rubbed her back. I saw Hunter, he was going to say something about us hugging while on duty, but I'm sure he knew why she wanted to be held, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"For what? Holding you?", I asked.

"No, for loving me the way you do. I'm glad I found you, you brought me back to life", she whispered.

This was about Dolph.

"As soon as the forensic team and the coroner figure out who this person was and what happened, Roman and I have to go talk to this person's family and friends", she said.

I rubbed her arms gently.

"You can do this Aly", I said.

"I know, it's just, I don't know why I'm freaking out", she said.

"It's because of him, isn't it? He can't come near you darlin, your father and I made sure of it", I said.

"I know, it's just the way I feel", she said.

Alyssa could always handle seeing dead bodies or tackling down a two hundred pound guy. She was calm and patient when she had to be and she could get in your face, be demanding, and tough against the biggest men but with Dolph it was different. She was afraid of one man, a man I'm sure she could take. Seeing him turned the love of my life into a helpless damsel in distress, I didn't know this person.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked.

"Just worried about you", I said.

"Don't, I can take care of myself", she said.

There was my woman, the woman I fell in love with.

"I know but I can still worry, just like you worry for my safety", I said.

She nodded and smiled, her hands on my hips.

"Go home, get some rest", I said, kissing her forehead.

"See you at home", she said.

I nodded and she grabbed her things to go. She came over to me and kissed my cheek before walking out. I sighed.

"Are you going to tell her about the ring?", Seth asked.

"What ring?", we both jumped at the sound of Roman's voice.

He looked between us.

"Tell him", Seth said.

I licked my lips, I knew Roman was gonna be mad.

"I sold that engagement ring I got Aly", I said.

"You what?", he said loud, everyone turned to look at us.

"Ro", he stopped me.

"You know what, no, I don't even want to hear it anymore. Just know, that when this blows up in your face, don't come crying to me", he said, before walking out.

"Same here", Seth said.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

I had just finished picking up the kids from my mom's house. I was taking Oliver out of his car seat and Maddie was by the front door waiting for me. A black truck pulled up.

"Hey Aly", Paige said.

"Hey, what's up?", I said.

Baron got off of his truck and walked over to me.

"Need some help?", he asked.

"If you don't mind", I said.

He grabbed the grocery bags and he closed the door to my rental car. Dean got it for me while we wait to go shopping for a new car. I unlocked the front door and Maddie ran in. I set Oliver down and he followed Maddie. Baron set down the bags and put his hand in his pocket, he handed me a check.

"Um, I don't think that's how it works. If anything I should be paying you for helping me with the bags", I said smiling.

He laughed.

"It's the nine hundred, I told Dean I would bring it to him", he said.

"Nine hundred? For what?", I asked confused.

"The engagement ring", he said.

He took it out of his back pocket and opened the ring box. I tried to act normal, but all I wanted to do was cry.

"Right, it's beautiful", I said.

"Yeah, Paige is going to love it", he said.

I nodded.

"She is, congrats", I said, it was hard not to show how broken hearted I felt right now.

"Thanks", he said.

I walked him to the front door.

"Thanks again Alyssa", he said.

I smiled and waved to Paige. She waved back and they drove off. My tears finally falling, he had gotten me a ring. I closed the front door, walking back into the kitchen to start on dinner, crying while I did. Dean tried calling, I hit ignore.

"Mommy, is dinner ready?", Maddie asked.

"Yeah babe", I said, wiping my eyes before facing her. I put a smile on my face and acted like everything was ok.

I served the kids and left some for Dean when he got home. I was angry at him, but I wasn't about to let him starve or maybe I could. I served the kids the rest of the food and washed the dishes. Maddie was doing her homework, she looked up at me.

"Mommy, why do you look so sad?", she asked.

"Just tired, finish up so we could go to bed", I said.

She nodded.

"How about you and Ollie sleep with me tonight", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Where is daddy going to sleep?", she asked.

"He said he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch for a week", I said.

She nodded and went back to her homework. After putting Oliver to sleep, I laid him in my bed. I grabbed an extra blanket for Dean and a pillow, Maddie came into the room in her pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Daddy is home, he's in the kitchen looking for dinner", she said.

I nodded and she got under the covers.

"I'll be right back", I said.

I walked downstairs and set the pillow and blanket on the couch. Dean walked in eating a sandwich and a soda in his hand. He looked confused.

"What's going on?", he asked, mouth full.

I couldn't help the tears, he set down his food and his soda. His hands reached out to me, but I backed up.

"I feel like an idiot. I don't know why I even thought that maybe you would change your mind", I said.

"Doll face, I'm confused", he said.

I grabbed the check off of the coffee table and handed it to him. He looked down at it, he looked towards the wall.

"You can't even look at me", I said.

I wiped my cheeks.

"It was perfect, beautiful. I'm sure Paige is going to love it", I said.

"Darlin", I held my hand up, stopping him.

"The kids are sleeping with me, enjoy the couch", I said.

He finally looked at me.

"How long do I have to sleep on the couch?", he asked.

"Let's see, maybe five years. Then after that I'm not sure, I just don't see the point in sleeping in the same bed, we are only roommates right", I said shrugging.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't want hear it, goodnight Ambrose", I said walking upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17-Make Him Grovel

**_Dean_** -

I changed and finished my food, turning on the television. I put the check in my wallet. How was I going to fix this? I could get her her favorite roses, her favorite wine, and ask Marissa to watch the kids for us. That was the only thing I could think of, Alyssa never asked for anything, so I wouldn't know what else to buy her. I checked the time, Roman would still be up, I hit call.

"Hey asshole", Roman answered.

"Um", not sure if I heard him right.

"You really think Alyssa was gonna keep quiet. Brie told me I'm not allowed to play with you anymore and you're banned from my house. So, if Aly kicks you out, don't come here buddy", he said.

I sighed.

"What do I do? I'm stuck Ro", I said.

"I warned you, man I don't know how to get you out of this, well", he said.

"Well what? I'll do anything", I said.

"Anything?", he asked.

"Yes just help me", I said.

"Propose to her", he said.

"Roman", I sighed.

"If not that then you're screwed", he said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow", I said, I'm sure I sounded defeated.

"Have a nice night on the couch", he said laughing.

"Asshole", I mumbled.

He laughed and I set my phone down. I laid back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

I got up and showered. After I finished getting dressed, I kissed each of the kids. Going downstairs I took a peek at Dean, one leg was hanging off the couch. He was in only his boxers. I poured myself and Roman a cup of coffee. I was about to walk out of the house, I set the coffee cups down and went over to Dean. I was going to wake him to tell him to go upstairs but I stopped myself. I grabbed the coffees and walked out, taking my phone out I sent him a text.

 _ **"Kids are asleep upstairs, don't leave them alone"**_ -Alyssa.

Before I pulled out of the driveway, my phone dinged. Opening my messages.

 _ **"Ok, have a good day, I love you darlin"**_ -Dean

I looked towards the house and I saw him standing by the door. He was in his shorts and leaning against the door. He looked like a lost puppy, he lifted his hand and sent me a wave. I left, getting to work I saw Roman getting off of his truck.

"Once the baby comes you know you're gonna have to lower that thing or drive a mini van", I said.

"I'm not trading in my truck. Brie will be getting a mini van though, we went van shopping yesterday", he said.

"Welcome to domestic life", I said.

He laughed.

"So um, Brie told me what happened. If it helps, he's banned from my house and seeing me. Only at work, Brie's words", he said.

"She told me", I said.

"He's an asshole, I told him this would happen", he said.

I stopped, he froze but didn't turn to look at me.

"You knew he had it? Who else knew?", I asked hurt, but more embarrassed.

He sighed and turned to face me.

"Just Seth and I. The twins didn't know. Seth and I agreed that if we told them, they would tell you and it would ruin the surprise", he said.

"Well I'm definitely surprised", I said hurt.

I handed him his coffee and walked past him, getting to my desk.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry but I really thought Dean was going to ask. He was excited and I kept pushing him and pushing him, I didn't even know he sold it till Seth told me", he said.

"I just feel so stupid and embarassed. He talks to you, did I do something to change his mind?", I asked.

"You didn't do anything Aly, he loves you so much", he said.

"Then what is it?", I asked.

"You have to talk to him, this is his history to tell", he said.

"I'm not talking to him right now, I'm just so angry", I said.

"You have a right to be", he said.

Randy came over to us.

"Hunter says he has the information on that burned body you guys had yesterday. Wants you to go talk to the friends. She has no living relatives, at least that's what her information said.", Randy said.

I nodded.

"You ok Aly?", he asked.

His fingers brushed my arms. Roman smirked.

"Randy", I said.

"Yes", he said.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?", I asked.

He smiled.

"What did Dean do?", he asked.

Roman laughed. I told Randy what happened and he nodded.

"My marriage proposal still stands", he said.

"Randy", I smiled.

"I know, I know, you love him", he said, rolling his eyes.

"So dinner?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you, for letting me use you", I said.

"Anytime", he said.

Roman got the information of where this girl use to live and who her roommates are. We were in our patrol car heading to her address.

"She's a prostitute", I said.

Roman looked over.

"It says that?", he asked.

"I've arrested her a couple of times, when Dean was my partner", I said.

"Shit, who ever did this probably thought no one would look for her. Who cares, she's just a prostitute", he said.

"Yeah, they forgot she was still a human being", I said.

He nodded, my phone dinged. I checked it, Dean. I sighed.

"Dean trying to call?", Roman asked.

"Message, didn't open it", I said, looking through the file.

"Can I ask you a serious question?", he asked.

I nodded, my eyes on the information on her roommate Dana.

"Would you leave Dean if he never married you?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Honest answer?", I asked.

He nodded and pulled up to the apartment building.

"I love him, I would rather spend the rest of my life as his girlfriend then spend the rest of my life regretting giving him up", I said.

He smiled.

"That's our secret, make him grovel", he said.

"You bet your ass I'm making him grovel", I said.

He chuckled and we walked over to the apartment. I knocked and a blonde woman answered the door, she was in tears. Other women I recognize as prostitutes inside crying.

"Please tell me she's ok?", she cried.

"I'm so sorry", I said.

This woman cried harder.

"May we come in?", I asked.

She nodded and another woman held her.

"Hey Alyssa", Carmella said, coming over to me.

"I'm sorry about your friend", I said.

"I know this is a difficult time but we need to ask. Did any of you see who she was with last?", Roman asked.

"Anything will help", I said.

Eva Marie stepped towards us.

"She just said his name was Nick Nemeth, blonde, rich", she said.

Roman wrote it down.

"Did he ever pick her up? Did she go to him? Is there an address and phone number?", I asked.

"He never picked her up here", Carmella said.

"He always asked her to meet him behind Stone Cold's donuts", Alexa said standing.

"She called me before she went missing. Said this guy was creepy and he told her he was going to call her, fuck I don't remember the name. It was a woman's name", Dana said.

"Its ok, we know this is difficult", Roman said.

"We have a warrent, but before I take it out, out of respect, maybe we look around her bedroom?", I asked.

The girls nodded.

"If it helps find the basterd who did this, go right ahead", Dana said.

"Excuse us", Roman said.

They pointed us in the direction of her room, we walked in. Roman put gloves on and bagged a few things. Her address book, a diary, and photo album.

"We should stop by Stone Cold's and check the surveillance cameras. Maybe they caught something", Roman said.

"I'll call Hunter and get us a warrent, I know Steve Austin, he won't give up those tapes without a warrant", I said.

He nodded. We walked back out to the living room.

"If there is anything else you can remember about this guy, call me", I said, handing them my card.

They all nodded.

"Did she have any family?", I asked.

"Her sister lives in Florida, I can call her", Carmella said.

I nodded.

"If she has any questions, have her call me", I said.

Carmella nodded. I walked out and Roman was on the phone with Hunter. He put his phone down.

"Warrant?", I asked.

"He's gonna try and get it for us today, but we might have to wait till tomorrow", he said.

"I'm afraid to ask Austin without the warrents. If he knows this guy he might delete what's on it and we lose", I said.

"Let's just get this stuff back and hope there's something", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

I tried calling Alyssa and texting her all day, but it would go straight to voicemail, I sighed. Marissa came over to pick up Oliver. I got dressed for work and locked up my house. My phone started ringing.

"Alyssa", I answered.

"No, it's Renee. How's it been Dean?", she asked.

I couldn't speak, I hadn't seen or heard from her since we broke up five years ago. It was a few months before I met Alyssa. Renee wanted marriage and I didn't, we broke up after a big fight and she threw a frying pan at my head.

"Dean? This is Dean Ambrose, right?", she asked.

"What do you want?", I asked.


	18. Chapter 18-Jealous

_**Dean**_ -

"How have you been?", she asked.

"Happy", I said.

"Me too, I'm engaged", she said.

I didn't care for the small talk.

"What do you want Renee?", I asked.

She sighed.

"We need to talk, face to face. There is something you should know", she said.

"Just tell me", I said.

"No, this has to be in person, please. I can go to your apartment", I stopped her.

"Good luck with that, I'm not there. I've moved", I said.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Please Dean, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important", she said.

"Fine", I sighed.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

Hunter couldn't get us that warrant tonight. He promised we would have it by tomorrow. I was cleaning up my desk, ready to go. Dean walked in.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rome", I said.

He nodded. Dean stopped in front of me and I past him and he gently grabbed my elbow.

"I've tried calling you all day. I even texted, doll face I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you", he said.

"I don't hate you. I'm angry, I'm hurt, and I don't know how to stop my heart from breaking every time I look at you. Knowing that you did think about it, but I guess I must have done something wrong to change your mind", I said.

"It's not you babe", he said.

"I wish I could believe that", I said.

I pulled my elbow out of his hold and walked out.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I set my things down on my desk and a few minutes later Seth sat down at his.

"What did you do?", he asked, he looked pissed.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Alyssa was in her car, crying her eyes out", he said.

I stood and walked out front. Aly was in her rental car. I jogged over and tapped her window. She wiped her eyes and rolled the window down. I bent down to see her better.

"Alyssa Martinez, I love you with my whole heart. No one has ever made me feel the way you do and you've given me something I thought I could never have. A family, my babies, our babies", I said.

"Don't you want to call me your wife?", she asked.

"I can do that now, we don't need a piece of", she sighed frustrated.

"Would you stop saying that. It's not just a piece of paper to me and if me wanting that piece of paper is a bad thing then fine. I love you Dean and maybe I want your last name, maybe I want to call you my husband. I want you Dean, completely", she said.

"You have me darlin, but", she stopped me.

"I have to go", she said.

"Can we finish this conversation first?", I asked.

"No", she said.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Because I don't want to say something I'm going to regret. Please let me go", she said, not looking at me.

I stood and kissed her cheek.

"I love you baby", I whispered.

I stepped back and she drove off. I walked back into the building and sat down.

"Nikki doesn't want me talking to you. She's so pissed", Seth said.

"Brie banned Roman from seeing me too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Before picking up the kids, I stopped at the gorcery store. It was easier to shop alone, I didn't have tiny arms sticking out trying to grab every snack in sight or temper tantrums because I said no. I was paying for my things when someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked and smiled at the man behind me, he smiled back.

"Is all that food for you?", he asked, sexy accent.

I laughed.

"My kids. All the running around they do makes them hungry like crazy", I said.

"How old?", he asked.

"My daughter just turned five last month and my son's turning two in two months", I said.

He nodded.

"Name's Wade Barrett", he said, sticking his hand out to me.

I took it and shook his hand.

"Alyssa Martinez", I said.

"I see by your uniform, you're a cop", he said.

I nodded.

"And you?", I asked.

"Detective, I swear I wasn't stalking you. We are actually going to work together soon, myself and my partner Cesaro", he said.

"Oh, yeah Hunter told us Boston was sending down two men and here you are. Well one of you", I said.

He nodded.

"How do you like San Diego?", I asked.

"Different, but I could get use to this", he said.

I smiled.

"Judging by your accent you weren't born in Boston", I said.

They were bagging my groceries.

"I was born in Penwortham, Lancashire, England. Raised there, but I've lived in Boston since I was twenty one", he said.

I nodded.

"You?", he asked.

"Born and raised here. I did live in Arizona for a bit and I did come close to almost living in Boston, but things didn't go that way", I said.

The girl behind the register gave me my total and I paid. I looked back at him and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Barrett. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow", I said.

"Definitely sweetheart and call me Wade", he said.

I smiled and walked out. Once I finished putting my groceries in my car, I drove to my mom's to pick up my kids. Getting home, Randy was sitting on the hood of his car. Maddie got out of the car and hugged him.

"Hi uncle Randy", she said.

"Hi princess", he said.

He set her down and came over to help me. I took Oliver out of his car seat, he wiggled so I would let him down. Now that he could run he didn't want anyone holding him anymore. It made me sad. I unlocked the front door and then went to help Randy.

"Why are you blushing?", he asked.

"What, me, no", I said quickly.

He raised a brow.

"I'm gonna go change", I said.

I went upstairs and quickly changed. Getting back downstairs, Randy was helping Maddie with her homework. Oliver had his hands in a box of cookies, I bent down and grabbed the box.

"Oliver James Ambrose, you sneaky boy", I said.

He laughed, his dimples forming on his cheeks. I put the rest of the cookies in the jar and set it on top of the fridge.

"Mommy", Oliver said.

"You need something to drink now don't you", I said.

He giggled. I served him some milk in his cup and gave it to him. I started on dinner and Randy was now playing with Oliver and his trucks. Madeline was cleaning up and puting away her homework.

"Maddie, go tell uncle Randy dinner is ready", I said.

She nodded and ran to the living room. I grabbed the plates and cups for tonight. Randy put Ollie in his chair.

"Need help with anything?", he asked.

"Can you serve the drinks? The kids drink apple juice", I said.

He nodded and served them, I heard the front door open.

"Man, I'm starving and it smells so good in here", I heard Dean say.

Randy sent me a look and then leaned back against the counter. I heard the closet door close and knew Dean was about to step into the kitchen. He stopped and looked between Randy and I.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"Dinner", I said, serving the plates.

"Like a date?", he asked irritated.

I picked up a plate and pushed it into his chest. His eyes softened when they looked at me.

"Sit down and stop asking stupid questions", I said.

He did without saying another word. I set down Randy's plate and the kids. I served myself and sat beside Maddie. Dean wouldn't stop glaring at Randy.

"This is really good Aly, thanks again for dinner", Randy said.

"Anytime", I said.

Dean stabbed his carrot, the ends of the fork making a clink against the plate.

"Uncle Randy helped me with my homework", Maddie said.

Dean's eyes softened again at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Did you say thank you?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good girl", Dean leaned over and kissed her head.

I stood and cleaned up the dishes, Randy stood next.

"I'll help", Randy said.

Dean stood quickly.

"No, I will help her", he said.

Randy raised his hands and sat down. Dean picked up the rest of the plates and took them to the sink for me. I started washing them, he put his hands on my hips.

"Alright, you got what you wanted, I'm jealous. Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking jealous, blood boiling jealous", he growled in my ear.

I ignored him.

"I'm gonna take the kids to the living room", I heard Randy say behind me.

I heard Dean growl.

"Alyssa", he said.

"Start drying the dishes", I said, without looking at him.

He sighed and grabbed the dish rag and grabbed a wet plate.

"I saw my pillow and blanket on the couch, I guess that means I'm still stuck down here", he said.

"Well give him a grand prize, he got something right", I said.

"Doll face, please", he said.

The doorbell rang interrupting me. I sighed heard the door open, I could hear Randy saying hello to someone.

"He's making himself at home in my house. He does remember this is my house, my family, my girl", he said.

"Hey, um Dean, there is someone here to see you", Randy said.

"Oh, did you sell another engagement ring you hid from me", I said, still not looking at him.

"Who is it?", Dean asked.

"Renee Young", he said.

The plate slipped from my hands and made a loud clink. I felt Dean's hand on my back.

"I'll be right there", he said to Randy.

I shut off the water and stepped back, heading towards the living room. Renee's smile fell and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want?", I asked her.


	19. Chapter 19-Wade

_**Alyssa**_ -

Renee rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you married her", Renee said, she sounded disgusted.

"Not married", Randy made sure to correct her.

Renee was about to say something, Maddie walked in. Renee had a look of shock on her face.

"You might want to close your mouth, don't want to catch flies", I said.

She pointed to Maddie, Maddie hid behind Randy.

"She's our daughter, Madeline", Dean said.

Renee looked at us.

"What do you want Renee?", Dean asked, he was now standing beside me, his arm around my waist.

"I'm gonna make this quick, like ripping off a bandaid", she said.

"Get to the point", I said annoyed.

Renee smiled at me.

"Dean, would you like to meet your son?", she asked.

"My, my son? We don't have a son", I heard him say.

"Maddie, let's go and take Ollie upstairs. Let's get you kids ready for bed", Randy said.

No one said anything till Randy took the kids upstairs.

"We do. He just turned five a couple of months back, that's why I left you. I needed you to grow up and marry me, but you didn't want to. So, I left", she said.

She waved her hand between Dean and I.

"It's obvious you still haven't grown up. Two kids and not even engaged", she said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?", I asked.

"We can do a peternity test, but I'm positive he's Dean's child", she said.

Dean hadn't said a word.

"What's his name?", I asked.

"Thomas Young. After he was born I put you down as his father and my fiance wants to adopt him. So, now I need you to give up your rights", she said.

"You want me to give up my son? A son I knew nothing about", Dean said.

I took a step back.

"I'm gonna let you two discuss this, I'll be upstairs", I said.

Dean gently grabbed my elbow, stopping me.

"Don't go darlin, please stay. You keep me calm", he said.

His eyes were pleading for me to stay. I nodded.

"Dean this is for the best, he doesn't even know you. He calls Daniel dad", she said.

Dean looked at me. With just that look I knew what he was telling me. I nodded. He looked back at her.

"I want to see him, I have that right", Dean said.

Renee was going to argue, but stopped herself.

"Fine", she said.

She went over to the door and gestured to a man in the car. He got off and opened the back door. Both he and the little boy walked in. Renee put her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Thomas, this is your dad, Dean Ambrose. Dean this is Thomas, your son", she said.

The little boy looked up at her and then at Dean. I looked at Dean, I could tell he was looking for some sort of resemblance. I didn't see any, except for his blue eyes.

"Hi", Dean said.

"Hi", the little boy mumbled.

"This is my fiance, Daniel Bryan. Daniel, this is Dean and his girlfriend Alyssa", Renee said.

We shook hands with him.

"Well we have to go, but we can talk to our lawyers and get a peternity test done", Renee said.

Dean nodded. We walked them to the door, he watched them drive off and he looked at me.

"That kid isn't mine", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's not, before she and I broke up we hadn't had sex in almost four months. Not even kissing anymore, trust me, he's not mine", he said.

"I guess we will find out", I said, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I followed her.

"This pissed you off more didn't it?", I asked.

"I can't be mad at you for something you had no idea about. If you would have known he existed and left him, then yes I would have been mad, but I'm not", she said.

"Do you think he's mine?", I asked.

"I don't know Dean. I mean, he has blue eyes but I just don't know", she said.

"She didn't look pregnant at Brie and Roman's Halloween party, remember. She would have been around four or five months, she didn't look it then", I said.

"Every woman is different", Aly said.

I nodded.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You mad at me", I said.

"You broke my heart", she said.

"Because I won't marry you?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"You bought a ring Dean. You wanted to ask, but changed your mind and then sold it. That's why I'm mad. I'm mad at you, I'm mad at myself", she stopped and exhaled.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"I've been trying to figure out what I did to change your mind", she said.

"You didn't do anything Lyssa", I said.

"Then what is it? Talk to me", she said.

"Now isn't the time Lys", I said.

She walked past me, I sighed. Walking back into the living room, Randy was putting his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

"What, you aren't spending the night? Don't plan on sharing my bed with my girl?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Man, how long have we known each other?", he asked.

"Eight years", I said.

"You really think I would sleep with your girlfriend?", he asked.

"No, just stop flirting with her", I said.

He laughed.

"You should check your trash can. She threw something important away", he said, opening the front door.

"What?", I asked.

"Just know that it's important to her and I really hope that she means a lot to you, enough that you would stick your hand in there and save it", he said.

He sent me a nod.

"See you tomorrow", he said walking out.

I changed and sat down, puting ESPN on. I would take glances towards the kitchen and finally I stood and walked over to the trash can. I could see what Randy was talking about, she threw it away.

"What are you doing?", Alyssa asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Just gonna get a cup of milk", I said, walking towards the fridge.

She handed me a cup and I took it, pouring myself a cup of milk. She was finishing the dishes.

"I love you", I said.

She nodded and continued to wash. I put my cup down and wrapped my arms around her, I kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

"Please tell me you still love me", I whispered.

"You know I do", she said.

"But I need you to say it", I said.

She turned her head as much as she could over her shoulder.

"I love you", she said.

I kissed her cheek and had her set the plate down.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Go to bed, I'll finish", I said.

"You sure?", she asked.

I nodded. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to her. Her hands on my hips. I deepened the kiss. I slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight", I said softly.

She left. After I made sure she was gone and wasn't coming back down, I walked over to the trash can and pulled out the magazine. I sat down and opened it. Everything was in here, folded pages let me know which she picked. Flowers, dress, and bridesmaids dress, flower girl dress, everything. I closed it and walked out to my truck. I set the magazine in my glove box.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Getting to work, Roman was already here. He lifted a folded paper in his hand.

"Wow no wonder you're early, warrents here", I said.

"And so am I", sexy British accent.

I slowly turned around, Wade stood there, smile on his face. Another man beside him.

"This is my partner Antonio Cesaro. Cesaro this is the lovely Alyssa Martinez", he said.

"Now I see why you couldn't stop talking about her, you're right, she's beautiful", Cesaro said.

I heard someone clear their throat, I looked over at Roman.

"Right, this is my partner, Roman Reigns. Rome, this is Wade Barrett and Antonio Cesaro", I said.

Roman shook their hands.

"How do you two know each other?", Roman asked, gesturing between Wade and I.

"We met while shopping", Wade said, not taking his eyes off of me.

I smiled at him. Roman stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Wade.

"I think we should head to Stone Cold's donuts", he said.

"Right, donuts", I said.

He took a glance at Wade and then grabbed his car keys.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll be here all day", he said.

I sent him a wave and he smiled. I walked out and got in our car. Roman sent me a disapproving look.

"What?", I asked.

"You realize you are still dating Dean. He's your boyfriend, the father of your kids", he said.

"Ok, I get it but it won't hurt to just flirt. He is a good looking man and did you hear his accent", I said.

Roman rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"This is when I wish I had a female partner", I said.

"We can talk girl stuff", he said.

I laughed.

"Then can we talk about how cute Wade is?", I asked.

"Totes cute", he said.

We laughed and headed towards Stone Cold's donuts. Getting there we walked in and Steve stood.

"Great just what I needed, a couple of pigs", he said.

"It's nice to see you too Steve", I said.

Roman handed him the warrents for the security videos.

"Come on", he said.

We followed him and Roman made sure to download everything onto a usb. We took what he had back to the station. Wade and Cesaro had set up a private room for this. Roman handed him the usb.

"You two will be working with us. This case is yours, I hope you don't mind having two more partners", Wade said.

Roman was about to answer.

"We don't mind", I said quickly.

Roman sent me a glare and Wade nodded. We followed him into the room and he showed us everything he had. Cesaro showed Roman the computer he would be using. Wade sat down beside me and opened a file.

"Poor woman", he said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, that is why we need to find who did this, before he does it again", I said.

"I agree", he said.

I looked at him, the way he looked at me was the same way Dean did. I felt this weird tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, butterflies, it was the same feeling I got with Dean.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Hunter had called and said he needed a few extra hands. Roman and Alyssa were working with the FBI. Seth and I agreed to work early. I dropped off the kids with Aly's mom and went to work. Getting there I walked in, I saw Aly smiling at some man I didn't know and I didn't like it.

"Who the fuck is that?", I asked Cena.

"FBI guy", he said.

"He's been staring at Aly like that since he got here", Randy said smirking.

"Has she been doing that too?", I asked.

"Oh yeah, dreamy look in her eyes as she does it", he said.

Cena patted my shoulder and walked away, Randy chuckled.

"Relax, she loves you", he said.


	20. Chapter 20-I Would Care

_**Dean**_ -

I watched Alyssa and this guy from my desk. They would laugh and smile, he would look at her as though he had just fallen in love with her. I know that feeling, I have that feeling every time I look at Aly.

"Earth to Dean, hello Dean, you in there buddy?", I heard Seth say.

"Huh?", I asked.

I turned to look at Seth.

"You alright? I've been talking to you for about an hour and you looked spaced out", he said.

I looked back at Aly and this guy.

"Oh, I see, jealous", he said.

"I've never seen her smile so much or laugh like that. She never laughs at my jokes like that", I said.

"Probably because your jokes aren't funny", he said.

I glared at him and then looked back at Aly. This guy laughed and then put his hand on her back. I jumped up and marched over to the room.

"Ambrose, everything alright?", Hunter asked as I passed him.

I didn't stop, I opened the door to the room. Roman was on the computer with a bald guy in a suit. I looked at Aly.

"Hey", I said.

Hunter came in next, followed by Seth.

"Ambrose what the hell?", Hunter asked.

I looked at him and then Alyssa.

"Ambrose? Oh you're Aly's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you man", this guy said, standing and coming over to me.

Great he had a British accent. Hunter's facial expression and relaxed shoulders let me know he knew why I rushed over here and that was another reason why she and I couldn't be partners anymore. Why they gave us different schedules.

"Wade Barrett", this guy said, sticking his hand out to me.

"Dean Ambrose, my partner Seth Rollins", I said.

"My partner Cesaro", he said, pointing to the guy with Roman.

I sent the guy a nod and he sent one back. Roman was hiding the fact that he was laughing at me. Alyssa shook her head at me, she knew why I rushed in here. I looked at everyone and then back at Aly.

"I dropped Oliver off at your mom's house and she said she'll pick up Maddie. You know our kids", I said.

Wade smiled and looked at her.

"She told me about your kids, showed me pictures, adorable", Wade said.

"Alyssa, please come and talk to him, outside", Hunter said.

Aly stood and put her hand on Wade's back to walk past him. I rolled my shoulders back. Aly took my arm and we walked out. She walked me into our lunch room and closed the door.

"What was that?", she asked.

"You tell me. From the moment I got here you have been staring at him and laughing at everything he says. You smile at him the way you smile at me and I don't like it", I said.

"We are working on a case", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't look like it. It looks like you rather be out on a date with him. Is that what you want? Then go on one, I don't care", I said, raising my voice.

"Really? So if he asked me out, you wouldn't care? You'd let me go?", she asked.

I put my hands in my pockets and looked down.

"Dean", she said.

"I would care. I see the way he looks at you Alyssa, he likes you. I know because it's the way I look at you", I said.

"It's work", she said.

I looked up at her.

"You seriously gonna stand here and tell me you don't find him attractive", I said.

She sighed.

"He's cute, nice body, and that accent", she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I could talk like that if I wanted to", I said shrugging.

She smiled and came over to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I placed mine around her waist.

"Sure you could baby", she said.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are we ok?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Can I sleep in our bed now?", I asked.

"Yes, mostly because Oliver sleeps like you. Always kicking my side and swinging his leg over me", she said.

I laughed.

"And Maddie?", I asked.

"She only slept in our bed that one night. Doesn't like the way Ollie sleeps either", she said.

"I love you", I said.

"Love you too grumpy pants", she smiled.

I kissed her, we heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Wade standing there.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I didn't mean to cause you two to argue, really she mostly talked about you and your kids", he said.

"I guess I just gotta work on my jealousy", I said.

Wade chuckled and nodded.

"We need you back in the room. Officer Reigns found something", he said, before walking out.

Alyssa pinched my butt.

"Be nice to him", she said walking out, I followed and pulled her back to me.

I pushed her up against the wall and made sure no one was coming. I kissed her roughly, my hand trailing down between us, she moaned.

"You're mine when we get home", I growled.

I left her panting against the wall. I licked my lips and went to my desk.

"Everything ok now?", Seth asked.

I nodded. I saw Aly walk back into the private room and I smirked. She glanced at me and shook her head.

"Hey, you think Nikki can help me with something? Well her and Brie?", I asked.

"Sure, Nikki is actually done planning the wedding. I just hope nothing goes wrong last minute", he said.

I nodded.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Can you tell her to call me? I want to have lunch with her and Brie", I said.

"For?", he asked.

I looked at Aly again and smiled.

"Alyssa's surprise", I said.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

"Didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your boyfriend", Wade said.

"Oh no, you didn't. Dean is just very over protective", I said.

"Possessive is more like it", he said chuckling.

"No, I've seen and been in a possessive relationship. Dean isn't like that", I said.

Wade looked at me different. I looked back down at the paperwork.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. You seem like such a wonderful person, the man who made you feel different is an asshole", he said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think we got something", Cesaro said.

We got up and went over to the computer. Roman gestured to the black Cadillac, the side was busted in and the paint was scratched.

"Is that the same car that hit you?", Roman asked.

"Yes, you can see the paint of my car on that one", I said.

"What do you mean that car hit you?", Wade asked.

"I was hanging out with my friends and daughter. Maddie was getting tired so we decided to go home, on our way this car rammed into us. I couldn't see who was in it, tinted windows and it has no plates", I explained.

Wade nodded.

"It shows the car pulling up to Zahra and she leans over to talk to whoever is in the car. She gets in and they disappear", Cesaro said.

"What about the name her friends gave us?", I asked.

"There is a Nick Nemeth but he lives in Iowa. Still lives there and he's about seventy", Roman said.

"If this is the same person who hit you, do you know anyone who would want to hurt you? Did you arrest someone with a grudge against you?", Wade asked.

"The only person I could think of is Kevin Owens, but he's in jail and then there's", I stopped.

"And?", Wade asked.

"Dolph Ziggler", Roman growled.

Wade and Cesaro looked between Roman and I.

"Who is he?", Cesaro asked.

"He was my ex, my abusive ex", I said.

"Has he bothered you?", Wade asked.

"No, Dean gave him a restraining order and that is the only reason he has to hurt me, but that car hit me before Dean gave him the restraining order", I said.

"You don't think it could be him?", Cesaro asked.

"Honestly, I think he's capable of doing it. He had no problem with anything else, trying to run me off the road would make his day", I said.

"Have you checked into him?", Wade asked.

Roman nodded and handed him a file on Dolph.

"He owns no Cadillac, not under his name at least. I tried Nick Nemeth, but all that comes out is a junk car that the old man in Iowa owns", Roman said.

Wade opened the file and looked it over.

"Would you mind if I paid him a visit?", Wade asked me.

"If you want", I said.

"Can I take Dean?", he asked.

"Oh, I don't think", Roman stopped me.

"Alyssa and the kids can't go anywhere near Dolph but Dean, he can", Roman said.

"Knowing how Dean gets, I don't think he should go. It's safer that way", I said.

Cesaro and Wade laughed.

"He'll be fine, I've got this", Wade said.

I nodded.

"Let me tell him", I said.

Wade nodded and I walked out. Dean was getting ready to head out with Seth.

"Dean", I called.

He looked at me.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Wade needs you to go with him. I'll take your ride with Seth", I said.

"Where are we going?", he asked me.

"To visit Dolph", I said.

I could see Dean grinding his teeth and his shoulders tensed.

"Roman's going too, but since I can't go near him", I stopped.

"I need to go", he said.

I nodded. Seth leaned back against his desk. Dean took my hand and we walked back to the room.

"I take it you're coming?", Wade asked.

Dean nodded.

"I won't be held accountable for what happens when I'm there", Dean said.

Wade stood and smirked.

"I know, I will. Bringing you is my call. I didn't know you had a history with this man", he said winking.

Dean looked at me.

"You ok with this?", he asked me.

"Just be careful", I said.

"I will doll face", he kissed my forehead.


	21. Chapter 21-Alive and Kicking

_**Dean**_ -

Roman and I were in the back of Wade's car. It was a quiet ride, from time to time I would feel Wade look at me through the mirror. Pulling up to Dolph's house, Wade pressed the call button. A woman answered.

"Yes?", she asked.

"FBI, I'm here to speak to a Mr. Ziggler", Wade said in his annoying accent.

"Do you have a warrent?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"I don't need one to speak to him. I just have a few questions to ask, if he says no then we'll go. Now if you'll please tell him I'm here that would be fantastic love", Wade said.

After a minute of silence.

"Fine come in", she said.

"Thank you sweetheart", he said, I rolled my eyes. Stupid accent.

He handed a file to Cesaro and he pulled into the long drive way. Parking, a tall, skinny, blonde woman stood at the top of the stairs that led to the front door. She smiled and we walked towards her, she gestured for us to walk in and we did, she looked at Wade.

"Warrent?", she snapped her fingers and held out her hand.

Wade smirked and sent a nod to Cesaro. Cesaro took it out of his pocket and handed it to her, she looked it over and then handed it back to him.

"How did you know?", Wade asked her.

"Because you aren't dressed like a cop, but a detective. Detectives don't come around to just talk", she said.

"Detectives always come looking for your boss?", Cesaro asked.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Can I ask what you might be looking for?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wade shrugged and rocked on his heels.

"Just want a look around if that's alright with you", he said.

"I have no choice, your warrent says I have to", she said.

Wade smiled and chuckled.

"It does", he said.

She moved aside.

"Have at it", she said.

"Wade Barrett by the way. My partner Cesaro and these fine gentlemen in uniform, Officer Ambrose and Officer Reigns", he said.

"Summer Rae", she said.

"Is Mr. Ziggler home?", Cesaro asked Summer.

"He's working. Don't know when he'll be back, depends what he's working on", she said.

"Mind giving him a call for me love", Wade didn't ask, it was a demand.

"He's", he stopped her.

"I heard you, but he should be here. Tell him Dean Ambrose is here", he said.

I glanced a Roman. Summer nodded and pulled out her phone. Wade came over to me.

"I don't think inviting him home is a good idea", I said.

"I want to meet him, I'm very good at reading people", he said.

"You're a FBI profiler", Roman said.

He nodded and looked around the house. Cesaro headed upstairs, Summer watched us carefully. Roman and I didn't exactly know what we were looking for, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How about you and I take a look in his room? Roman join Cesaro in Ziggler's office", Wade said.

Roman nodded and I followed Wade. Getting to Dolph's room I looked around. I recognized his bed from the video on the usb, he actually kept the bed. I could feel the anger rise in me. Wade was going through his drawers.

"Check out his closet for me", Wade said.

"I don't know what I'm looking for exactly", I said.

He shrugged.

"Anything that would allow us to arrest him, even the smallest of things", he said.

I nodded and opened his closet. I walked in, drawers and cabinets on one side and the other has his suits and ties, his shoes. The island in the middle, the top was glass and you could see his watches all lined up. I went over to the wall that had only cabinets and drawers. I opened one and they all opened. My mouth dropped open. It had whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, all kinds of sex toys. Wade came over and whistled.

"He's kinky", Wade said.

"I'm willing to bet the women he uses these things on, are being forced", I said.

I couldn't stop imagining Alyssa in everything that was in here. Begging him to stop, crying, bleeding. I backed away and out of the closet.

"Everything ok?", Wade asked.

I didn't say anything, I was too angry.

"Does this have anything to do with the possessive ex Alyssa was talking about?", he asked.

I turned to face him.

"She told you?", I asked.

"Just that he was abusive. Didn't go into details, but by the look on her face I kinda figured it out", he said.

"Maybe I shouldn't see him", I said.

"I think you should, piss him off", he said.

I chuckled. I noticed a bat under his bed, I kneeled down and reached under. My gloved hand gripped the bat and pulled it out, I scanned it.

"Dolph doesn't seem like the baseball type", I said.

"He can't use the robbers excuse, his house is gated, and he has an alarm system", Wade said.

I noticed a dent. A metal bat with a dent?

"What is it?", Wade asked.

"Dent, see", I said.

He took the bat and examined it, he nodded.

"Bag it", he said, handing it back to me.

We heard the screeching of tires, Wade smiled.

"Dolph is home", he sang.

He wiggled his brow and took one last look around the room.

"We should go greet the man", Wade said.

We walked down the stairs and Dolph walked in slamming the door behind him.

"You have no right", he yelled.

"Actually we do. We showed your girlfriend our warrent", Wade said with a smile.

Summer appeared with Roman and Cesaro by her side. Dolph looked at me.

"What the hell is this? I thought we were cool Dean?", Dolph asked.

Wade looked between us.

"Really now, but he beat your girlfriend", Wade said to me.

"Oh now I'm a woman beater huh. Whatever Alyssa said to you was a lie. You don't know her like I do Dean, she's wild and sex crazed. She loved what I did to her, it turned her on", Dolph said.

I could feel my anger rising.

"You're wrong. I know Aly better than you do. When I make love to her she calls out my name, she begs for more. When I touch her it turns her on. She left you standing at the alter for a reason, because she knew she could do better and I'm better for her", I said.

His hands shook.

"I heard you needed Viagra to help you. Don't worry man, it's ok. I mean, I don't need it but I get it", I said.

Wade laughed.

"I'm even thinking of letting her have a go with Wade here. Maybe Roman and Seth too. Every single other man but you, because she would never ever touch you", I said.

Dolph stormed over to me and he punched me. Roman was on him, handcuffing him. I massaged my jaw and Wade smiled.

"Good job, now we have a reason to bring him in. Putting his hands on a cop is a bad mistake", Wade said, patting my back.

"How's the jaw?", Cesaro asked.

"I've been hit harder", I said.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

I was on my way home, stopping to pick up the kids from my mom's house. My phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Alyssa, it's Renee", she said.

I sighed.

"What?", I asked.

"I tried calling Dean but his phone is off. Anyway listen, his mom wants to see him", I couldn't believe she would actually say that.

"His mom? Is this some sick joke?", I asked.

"What are you talking about?", she asked.

"Dean's parents are dead", I said.

She laughed.

"Wow I can't believe he lied to you, of all people. I thought he loved you, but I guess not as much as he loved me", she said.

"I don't have time for this", I said.

"His parents are alive and kicking. So is his older sister and brother", she said.

I clicked on Renee. Getting home I made sure that Maddie started on her homework.

"I already did it at grandma's house", she said.

"Then go get ready for dinner", I said.

She nodded. I dialed Randy.

"Hey beautiful, what can I do for you today?", he asked.

He always answered his phone that way, at least with me.

"Can you do me a favor, but it has to stay between us", I said.

"What's up?", he asked.

"I need you to look up some information for me, it's on Dean", I said.

Silence.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but it's important to me, to my relationship with him", I said.

"What do you want to know?", he asked.

"Everything. Just pull up everything and anything you can, past, present, all of it", I said.

"Aly is there a reason you're doing this?", he asked.

"Yeah, but that reason is my own, for now", I said.

"I'll get any information I can find", he said.

"Thanks Randy", I said.

I hung up with him and sat down. Either Renee was lying or there's a reason why Dean told me his parents were dead and that he was an only child. Either way it made me angry.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Hunter just yelled and yelled. The vein on his forehead was popping out. Someone knocked.

"What!", he yelled.

The door opened and Wade walked in. Hunter sighed and stared at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, honestly this was my fault. I didn't know there was bad blood between them. If I would have known I wouldn't have taken him, so blame me", Wade said.

"But he knew, he shouldn't have said yes knowing", Hunter said.

"But he didn't. I told him and Reigns my partner and I needed an escort, just in case things got heavy. I should have told him where we were going", Wade said.

Hunter looked at me and nodded.

"Finish up your report and head home Ambrose", Hunter said calmer.

I nodded and stood. I walked past Wade who sent me a nod. Roman was finishing his report and I finished mine. Grabbing my keys, I took a deep breath and got in my car. Getting home, Alyssa was washing the dishes. I hung my keys on the hook and put my gun away.

"Hey baby", I said.

She sent me a nod, dried her hands.

"Tough day?", she asked.

I nodded and sat down.

"How did it go with Dolph?", she asked.

I licked my cut lip and stood, going over to her and turning my head to the side. She gasped and cupped my face in her hand.

"What the hell happened Dean?", she asked.

"Dolph punched me", I said.

"What, why?", she asked.

"Wade wanted to bring him in to ask him questions, but he knew Dolph would come up with some kind of excuse. So with this, he could arrest him and question him", I said.

She nodded.

"I bet your self control was working over time. How bad did you want to hit him?", she said.

I chuckled.

"You have no idea sweetheart", I said.

She smiled and kissed my jaw.


	22. Chapter 22-Information

_**Alyssa**_ -

I was going to tell Dean what Renee told me, but I knew he would probably deny it. I'll just wait to see what Randy had for me. I was getting ready for work, Dean's jaw was bruising. Watching him sleep for a bit. He better have a good excuse as to why he lied about his parents and siblings. If it was true. He turned over.

"You ok Aly?", he asked sleepy.

"Yeah, just getting ready to go", I said.

He nodded, I was putting my hair into a bun.

"Dean", I said.

"Yeah babe", he said sleepy.

"You wouldn't keep something big from me would you?", I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

He sat up and looked me up and down.

"I told you, I didn't know Renee was pregnant when she left me. If I would have known", I stopped him.

"I believe you, besides that though, would you keep a big family secret from me?", I asked.

He licked his lips, looked me right in my eyes, and shook his head no.

"No baby, you know everything", he said.

"Promise?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Why are you asking?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just curious. Maddie has been asking about her grandparents. She's doing this family tree thing at school, she knows my mom and dad and I have no siblings", he stopped me.

"My parents are dead and I'm an only child", he said quickly.

"Why don't you talk about them then? Tell Maddie their names for her project?", I asked.

"Because I don't like talking about it, I want to keep my past in the past", he said.

"But Madeline", he groaned.

"Enough, I already said I'm not talking about it. Make up the damn names", he said angry.

"Fine", I said, grabbing my badge.

I heard him sigh, I was about to walk out.

"Alyssa, wait", he said.

"What?", I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, please understand that I don't like talking about it", he said.

"I won't bring it up again", I said.

He nodded.

"Have a good day and please be careful baby", he said.

"I will", I said.

Getting to work, Roman wasn't here yet. He texted me that he was coming in a little late, traffic on his way to work. Randy walked in and came over to me.

"Did you find anything?", I asked.

"Sorry, not much I can get. Some of his information is closed and only someone higher up can get to it", he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for trying", I said.

"You know, you and that FBI agent have been getting comfy cozy. He's higher up, maybe he can get you the info you need. Maybe flash him or something", he said.

I punched his arm and he laughed.

"Kidding, but you should ask him. I bet he would do it", he said.

He rubbed his arm where I punched him.

"Damn girl, that hurt", he said.

"There's more where that came from", I said.

He laughed and I saw Wade walk in. He gently pushed me from behind and Wade smiled.

"Can I help you?", he asked, oh that accent.

"Yes", Randy said, pushing me harder.

He pushed me so hard I almost fell forward. Wade caught me and chuckled.

"So what can I do for you sweetheart?", he asked.

I moved a few steps away from him and strightened up.

"Can we talk in private?", I asked.

He looked at me serious and nodded. He placed his hand on my back and guided me to the meeting room he and Cesaro were using. Closing the door behind him.

"Is it something serious?", he asked.

"Um, kinda for me", I said.

He nodded.

"I need you to find out some information for me", I said.

He nodded.

"And this information is on who?", he asked.

"Dean", I said.

He raised a brow and shifted in his seat.

"Ok, I don't do cheating investigations", he said.

"What, no. Not that, see Dean was kinda like a one night stand and then a month later I find out I'm pregnant. We didn't date, we had no relationship what so ever. The only times I saw him were at work and when he started coming to doctor appointments", I stopped.

Wade was smiling at me. I knew I was overdoing it.

"Anyway to get to the point, during all that I asked him about his family, he told me they died in a car accident and that he was an only child", I said.

"And you don't believe him?", he asked.

"I did up until his ex called telling me his mom was looking for him", I said.

Wade looked at me surprised, he shifted in his seat.

"You believe her?", he asked.

"Why would she lie about that? She's not that evil, a bitch yes", I said.

He laughed.

"You want me to", he waited for me to tell him.

"He never told me their names, all I want is their names", I said.

He nodded.

"Give me a few days", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I quickly pulled away.

"I should go, my partner should be here soon", I said.

He nodded. Before I could walk away, his hand reached out for mine, stopping me.

"Dolph is still here. I don't know if you want to talk to him or see him. Maybe he'll tell you something", he said.

"I promised Dean I would stay away from Dolph", I said.

"I understand, can't break a promise", he said.

His hand was still in mine. I pulled it away and walked out. Roman stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving look on his face. I stopped, he raised a brow.

"Alyssa, you're dating Dean", he said.

"I was just talking to Wade", I said, sitting down at my desk.

"About?", Roman asked, sitting on the edge of my desk.

I sighed and looked up at him.

"That's my business, please stay out of it", I said.

I think Roman was a little shocked I didn't tell him. I usually told him everything since we became partners.

"So it's like that then?", he asked.

"Ro, please. I'm not cheating on Dean, but what Wade and I talked about was private", I said.

"I see, so our six years of friendship means nothing. Just like that", he said, snapping his fingers.

"Fine, it was about Dolph. He asked if I wanted to see him or talk to him and I told him no", I said.

It wasn't a complete lie. I just left a part of our conversation out. He nodded.

"Are you going to?", he asked.

"No, I just want to stay as far away from him as I can", I said.

"Good", he said.

Roman got up and grabbed his patrol car keys.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

I nodded and stood. I grabbed my coffee and sent a glance toward Wade. He looked at me and smiled, sending me a wave.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I was cleaning up the living room after hurricane Oliver hit. He was down for the count right now, thank god for nap time. The house phone rang, it was unusual, no one called the house unless. I quickly ran over and picked it up, if something happened to Aly they would call our house or the school calling about Maddie.

"Hello", I said, trying not to sound terrified.

"Hello, I'm looking for Dean Ambrose", the woman on the other end said.

"Speaking", I said.

Please don't be about Alyssa or Maddie.

"It's so good to hear your voice son", this woman said.

I swallowed but didn't say anything. How did she find me? Who gave her my home number?

"Dean?", she asked.

"How did you find my number?", I asked.

"Renee, she gave it to me", she said.

I sighed.

"She shouldn't have done that", I said.

"Just like she shouldn't have told me she has a son. Your son", she said.

"He's not mine, at least we don't know yet", I said.

"She also told me about the woman you cheated on her with", she said.

"That's a damn lie. She cheated on me and left me. Alyssa wasn't in my life yet", I said angry, more at Renee than my mom.

"So her name's Alyssa", she said.

I sighed.

"She also told me about my two grandbabies. A little girl about her son's age and a baby boy", she said.

"Why are you calling mom?", I asked.

"Your sister, she's back on the streets and I need your help. For everything your sister has done for you, this is the least you could do", she said.

I stayed quiet.

"Maybe you can bring your family. We would love to", I cut her off.

"No, not an option", I said.

"Do they even know about me and your sister and brother?", she asked.

I stayed quiet. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervous.

"I see", she said.

"I have to go, gotta pick up my kid", I said.

"What about your sister?", she asked quickly.

"I'll see what I can do", I said, hanging up with her.

I took a deep breath. Now I had to change my home number. I couldn't risk her calling again and Aly picking up.


	23. Chapter 23-Different Feeling

_**Alyssa**_ -

We were walking into the station when the doors opened and Dolph was walking out. I recognized Summer. They stopped when they noticed me, Dolph smiled.

"We were just leaving Aly", Summer said.

I nodded, Roman stood beside me.

"Go on then", he said.

They were walking past us.

"Aly, I didn't do anything", Dolph said.

I sighed and walked in. Wade was talking to Hunter. I went to sit at my desk, Wade came over and sat on top of it.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were coming back already. We wanted to get him out of here before you got back", he said.

"I'm fine", I said smiling.

He nodded.

"Listen, about you wanting me to find Dean's parents, I can do it but it would have to be during my time off. When I'm here I'm swamped trying to find who hurt that poor girl", he said.

"I understand", I said.

"How about we find them together? Two heads are better than one after all", he said smiling.

I saw Roman look over and raise a brow. He excused himself from the group he was talking with. I looked at Wade and nodded.

"Sounds good, but it would have to be my place. I do have kids that need me", I said.

He chuckled.

"Sounds good, should I bring something to eat?", he asked.

I saw Roman getting closer.

"Kids like pizza?", he asked.

"They love it and can this stay between you and I?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Right, don't want Dean getting suspicious", he said.

I nodded and Roman smiled.

"How's the investigation going Wade?", Roman asked.

"Good, Dolph had an alibi", Wade said.

"Guess we have to keep looking", Roman said.

Wade nodded. They were staring each other down, Wade smiled and stood.

"I guess I should get back to work", Wade said.

Roman nodded.

"I think you should", he said.

Wade squeezed my shoulder and left. Roman mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't hear what he said. He finally went to sit at his desk.

"Aly", he finally said.

I looked up at him.

"You have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves you very much and who would do anything for you. He would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy", Roman said.

"Except marry me", I said.

Roman opened his mouth to say something, but shut it just as quick, I nodded.

"I don't doubt the love he has for me, but I do sometimes feel like I'm just keeping another woman's spot warm and then the moment Dean realizes that she's the one, he's gonna leave and marry her", I said.

"Alyssa, I've known Dean a long time, I have never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. He loves you", he said.

"Then you'll understand why I don't want to be fifty and still calling Dean my boyfriend", I said.

He nodded.

"It's a different feeling calling someone your husband. I've seen when Brie says it and I just want that feeling", I said.

Roman nodded.

"It is a different feeling, I wish I could change Dean's mind Aly but I can't", he said.

"I know", I nodded.

Seth walked in and sent us a nod. He looked at me better and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You ok Aly?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh hey, Dean called Nikki to meet him for lunch but he canceled last minute. Any ideas why?", Seth asked me.

"Brie said the same thing. She just assumed the canceling was because of work", Roman said.

"I have no clue, Dean hasn't said anything", I said.

They both nodded and I finished what I was doing. Dean walked in and he came over to me, kissing me. I could now see the bruise on his face.

"That looks bad babe", I said.

"Don't even feel it", he said.

He kissed me again.

"Ambrose, Martinez, no pda at work", Hunter said, walking into his office.

"Yes sir", Dean said.

I giggled.

"Oh by the way I changed our house number. Make sure you let the school know", he said, going over to his desk.

I walked over to him.

"What do you mean you changed our number? Why?", I asked confused.

He shrugged.

"Someone has been prank calling all day. I got sick of it and had it changed", he said.

He was lying, it was the way he would look away when he said it.

"You do remember that I can tell when you're lying", I said.

He sighed and placed his hands on my hips.

"Prank callers Aly. You know my patience, nothing more going on", he said serious.

I still didn't believe him but I accepted it. No use in starting an argument over changing our number. I nodded and he smiled.

"I love you, get home safe", he said.

"Love you too, be careful", I said.

He kissed my cheek and I went back to my desk. My phone vibrated and I checked it. Message.

 _"I have another two hours here, see you at yours with Pizza"_ \- **Wade**

I smiled and texted back.

 _"See you, by the way pepperoni is good"_ \- **Alyssa**

I looked over at him and he looked back at me. He smiled and nodded, then gave me a thumbs up. I giggled.

"What's so funny?", Seth asked, coming over to me.

I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Nothing, just something that happened when Roman and I were cruising", I said.

Seth nodded and went to his desk. I walked out.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Seth slapped my shoulder.

"Hey, why did you want to meet with Nikki? She said you canceled on her and Brie", Seth said.

"It was nothing really", I said.

"It is if you wanted to meet them. Come on, you know Nikki she's not going to let me drop this if you don't fess up", he said.

I rolled my eyes knowing he had a point, but I couldn't tell him I was thinking of finally proposing to Aly because like the last time, I backed out.

"Aly's birthday is coming up and I was thinking of doing something special", I said.

"Dude, are you proposing?", Seth asked excited.

"No, calm your shit", I said.

His shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to throw her a party but knowing Aly, she wouldn't enjoy it. You know she hates the attention. So, I figured just go out to dinner and invite you guys and her parents. My neighbors can watch the kids, they love having them over", I said.

"You know what attention she wouldn't mind", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you say Wade Barrett, I will shoot you in your head", I growled.

He chuckled.

"Then I won't say it", he said.

I was about to stand, but he put his hands up in defense.

"All kidding aside, she wouldn't mind the attention if you two were to get married", he said.

"Damn it Seth", I groaned.

"Oh are we talking about Seth being a dumb ass? I want in", Roman said.

"Don't you have to go home to your pregnant wife", Seth said.

Roman laughed.

"So what's up?", Roman asked.

"Just Dean avoiding marriage again", Seth said.

"I'm not avoiding anything", I said.

"You know Alyssa was talking about it today", Roman said.

"What did she say?", I asked.

"She said she doesn't want to be fifty and still calling you her boyfriend. I have to agree. Don't you want the chance to call her your wife?", he asked.

I looked down at my desk.

"I just don't", both men groaned.

"See the point, I know, you keep saying that", Roman said frustrated.

He sighed.

"I gotta get home to my wife and my child", he said.

He left and I leaned back in my chair, tapping my forehead with my pen.

"Hey", I turned to see Wade.

"Sup", I said.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Avoiding marriage huh", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not avoiding", I said.

He nodded.

"Can I say something?", he asked.

I nodded. I didn't know what he was about to say and I didn't know if what he said was going to cause me to punch him in the face. He leaned back against my desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, if I was dating a women like Alyssa, I wouldn't hesitate to marry her", he said.

I was definitely going to punch him in the face.

"Ok, I can see you're getting angry at me but hear me out. I also know your hesitation", he said.

I nodded.

"Enlighten me", I said, leaning back in my seat again.

He smiled.


	24. Chapter 24-Unknown

_**Alyssa**_ -

Maddie was doing her homework and Oliver was down for his nap. My mom agreed to stay till after my shower.

"Maddie, I'm gonna take a quick shower babe", I said.

She nodded and my mom kissed her forehead. After my shower, my mom stood and started to dry my hair more.

"You need to dry your hair better", she said.

I brushed her off.

"How was work?", she asked.

"Fine, easier then usual. Means that tomorrow it's gonna be harder, always is", I said.

"Everything ok with Dean?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes", I said.

"Aly", she said, using the tone I hated.

She knew something was up. I sighed.

"Fine, I don't know. I feel like he's keeping something from me and I have no clue what it is", I said.

"Have you asked him?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He says everything is fine", I said.

"Mommy, I need to fill in daddy's side of the family", Maddie said, lifting her poster of her family tree.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I didn't want to just make up his side of the family, she was getting older and asking more questions.

"I'll ask daddy when he gets home", I said.

She nodded and cleaned up the rest of her things. My mom nodded.

"That's what this is about, his family", she said.

"Don't start mom", I said.

"I'm curious to know why he doesn't talk about them. I mean, if they did pass away, you would assume he would want to tell you or Maddie about them", she said.

"Mom, just please", I said.

She raised her hands. I knew she made a point, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Fine, you handle this then", she said.

"Thank you for watching the kids", I said.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow. You are still going to Nikki's dress shopping extravaganza", she said laughing.

I smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait to catch up with Kathy on all this wedding stuff", she said.

"Yeah", I nodded.

She came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you", she said.

"Love you too mom", I said.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

"Enlighten me", I said.

"You hesitate because of the _"what if's"", he said shrugging._

"What if's?", I asked.

He nodded.

"What if she cheats on me? What if I cheat on her? What if we argue more then we do now? What if sex isn't the same or what if there is no sex at all? What if we start to distance ourselves from each other? What if I'm giving up all these women for one woman?", I stopped him.

"I don't want anyone else, all I want is Aly", I said.

"Now", he said.

I shook my head.

"I'll only want Aly, for the rest of my life", I said.

"Then marry her", he said.

"Why doesn't anyone get that I don't see the point? It's just a piece of paper", I said.

"Not to her", he said.

I looked up at him.

"A marriage only ends up broken if you let it get to that point", he said.

"You sound like you've been there", I said.

He looked at me and nodded, a sad expression on his face.

"I have. Dated for two years, married for three. It wasn't anything she did, it was all me. I consumed myself in my work by our second year of marriage, ignored any attempt from her to fix us. Forgot our anniversary, her birthday, everything", he said sad.

"What happened?", I asked.

"Divorce, before she did it though she gave me a chance to get her to stay but I didn't take it. I thought she would be better off without me. Turns out, I was right. She's remarried, two kids, and living in Florida", he said.

"Have you been with anyone since?", I asked.

"I've dated but no one has come close to Alicia", he shrugged.

I nodded.

"Alyssa and Alicia have the same personality", he said.

I didn't like that. I bent my pen between my fingers and it broke. Ink pouring over my hand and between my fingers.

"Shit", I said.

I threw the pen away and grabbed some tissue to clean my hand.

"You should go and wash that off", he said, standing and walking away.

I stood and went to the bathroom. I ran the warm water and put my hand under it, the water ran blue. I scrubbed with soap but my hand was still light blue. I sighed and dryed my hand.

"What the hell happened to your hand man?", Seth asked.

"My pen broke", I said.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

I nodded.

"So Nikki and the girls are going dress shopping. Want to come over and watch a game? Rome is coming", he said.

"Sure, might as well. It will only be me and Ollie, Aly is taking Maddie with her", I said.

He nodded. We drove around for a bit.

"So curiosity is getting to me, what did Barrett say to you?", he asked.

"Found out he use to be married and now he wants Aly", I said.

Seth chuckled.

"He actually said that?", he asked.

"He didn't have too", I said.

Seth didn't say anything. I pulled my phone out.

 _"I love you" **\- Dean**_

I got a quick reply back.

 _"What did you do?" **\- Alyssa**_

I laughed, Seth glanced at me.

"What?", he asked.

"I sent a text to Aly saying I love you and she sent back, what did you do", I said.

He laughed too.

 _"I did nothing. I just felt like I needed to let you know, so I love you doll" **\- Dean**_

 _"Well then I guess I love you too" **\- Alyssa**_

I laughed.

 _"You guess? Really?" **\- Dean**_

 _"You know I love you Ambrose, so much" **\- Alyssa**_

I smiled.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

Maddie was coloring in her family tree. She had to write down our names and glue pictures next to them if she had any. Dean's side was completely empty. The door bell rang.

"I got it", she said.

"Missy what have I told you about answering the door?", I asked.

She sat back down and I went to answer it. Opening it, Wade stood there, pizza in his hand. He smiled and looked completely different out of a suit. He was in cargo shorts and a band t-shirt, sneakers on.

"Hey, pepperoni, just like you ordered", he said.

"Yum, come on in", I said.

He walked in and Oliver came over.

"Hi", he said to Wade.

"Hello, what's your name?", Wade said, shaking Ollie's hand.

"Say, my name's Oliver", I said, holding him in my arms.

Wade smiled at him.

"My name's Wade, it's nice to meet you Oliver", he said.

I gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen. He set down the pizza and Maddie's eyes him.

"This is my princess Madeline. Maddie this is mommy's friend Wade", I said.

Maddie smiled and shook his hand.

"Just as pretty as your mommy", he said to her.

She giggled. He sat beside her and looked over her family tree.

"This looks great, your daddy's side is empty", he pointed out.

She nodded.

"I just need his side and I'm done", she said.

He looked over at me and knew now why I had asked him to help me. It was not only because Dean had lied about his parents being dead, Maddie was curious too.

"Hey, Wade brought pizza. Can you thank him", I said.

"Thank you Wade", she said smiling.

"Anytime", he said to her.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

It was almost time to get off of work. Seth and I had an arrest, the guy ended up punching me in my ribs and they hurt like hell. I flinched every time I moved a bit. My phone dinged and I looked at it. Messages from unknown.

 _"Looks like you've been replaced" **\- Unknown**_

I opened them. Pictures of Wade arriving at my house, pictures of Wade and my kids. Pictures of Wade and Aly by the laptop, in some they were smiling at each other. One last message arrived.

 _"Hurts doesn't it? If I were you I wouldn't go home. You don't want to know where they are now. They sure aren't downstairs" **\- Unknown.**_

I felt my heart break. This person could be lying, he or she could be waiting for me to come home and make a scene. I wasn't going to do that, I trusted Alyssa and our kids were home. She wouldn't do that in front of them, she wasn't like my dad.

"Everything ok Ambrose?", Hunter asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah", I said.

"You should head home. Rest up your ribs and have a doctor take a look at them tomorrow", he said.

I nodded and he walked away. I didn't know if I wanted to go home and see Aly with Wade. My side really hurt, probably bruised. I stood and left for home, praying what this _"Unknown"_ said, wasn't true.


	25. Chapter 25-Forgive Me?

_**Alyssa**_ -

I had put the kids in bed. Wade had found some information on Dean and his family, but it was hard to tell if they were his family.

"That woman looks kinda like him", I said.

Wade nodded.

"Tina Ambrose. Lives in Ohio, has three kids, two boys and a girl. Looks like she put a missing persons report out recently. Her daughter, Megan is missing", he said.

"Renee did mention Dean having an older sister and brother. Does it say anything on his dad?", I asked.

Wade shook his head no.

"His brother is Jon Ambrose, works at a hospital", he said.

"Is there anyway we can reach this Tina?", I asked.

"I can do that tomorrow and I'll let you know if it's her", he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you Wade", I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"No problem", he said.

I looked at more pictures of this woman. Wade stopped me and pointed to something.

"She was arrested for possession of drugs and two DUIs. One of those was driving with a minor while intoxicated. Her son was ten at the time, child endangerment", he said.

"You think she's still like that?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Those were from a long time ago. She hasn't gotten in trouble since. Her son Jon was arrested for shop lifting and vandalism, but that was when he was a teenager", he said.

"What about her daughter?", I asked.

"Drugs and prostitution. It says her mom asked the judge for help, getting Megan into a rehab. He ordered it and she had to go. She did fine for a while, but she fell back into the bad habit", he said.

"Now she's missing. I wonder if Dean knows and is choosing to ignore this?", I asked.

"Don't go that far. He might not know if he hasn't talked to them in a few years. If this is his family, you should tell him about his sister. He might want to know", he said.

"I plan on telling him I know", I said.

He nodded. I yawned and leaned back in my seat. He wrote a few things down and then leaned back in his. He checked his watch and then rubbed his eyes. It wasn't late, but I knew he was exhausted, he was helping me and working on this murder case.

"Dean should be home soon", I said.

He turned off his laptop and nodded. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?", I asked.

Before I could say anything else, he pressed his lips to mine and I stood and backed away. I wiped my lips.

"What are you doing?", I asked shocked.

He shook his head and stood.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that", he said, picking up his laptop.

I heard the front door open and then close. Dean walked over and eyed us. Wade sighed and looked at me.

"See you tomorrow Alyssa", he said.

I nodded and he walked out after sending Dean a nod. Dean looked at me.

"What was he doing here?", he asked calm.

"It was about Zahra and the investigation", I said.

"You couldn't discuss it at the station?", he asked.

"Dean", I swallowed, nervous.

"Son of a bitch", Dean growled.

"It was just a kiss", I quickly said.

Dean looked away and shook his head.

"Did you kiss him back?", he asked, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

"No, I backed away from him", I said, tears falling from mine.

Dean shut his eyes and then turned punching the kitchen wall, leaving a hole. I jumped and backed up more.

"Mommy", Maddie called from upstairs.

Dean looked back at me, anger and sadness in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out so I shut it.

"Mommy", Maddie called again.

I took a deep breath. Dean's eyes were burning a hole into me.

"I'll be right there Maddie", I said.

I was scared to walk past Dean and he knew it. He finally sighed.

"I'm sleeping down here tonight", he said, trying not to sound angry.

"You don't", he cut me off.

"I need too", he said quickly.

I nodded and started towards him. He looked away and when I reached him, I kissed his cheek and he shut his eyes.

"I love you, so much", I whispered.

I noticed his shoulders relax. I walked past him and went up to Maddie.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I couldn't sleep. I was trying to get the image of Barrett kissing Alyssa out of my head. Those were my lips, my girl, and he touched what's mine. I stood and walked into the garage. I wrapped my hands and started punching the punching bag. I lifted weights and did push ups. I did everything to rid my mind of that stupid kiss, but I couldn't.

"Can we talk?", I stopped and turned around, Aly stood there.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red. I nodded.

"I think we should", I said.

I gesture for her to sit down on the bench by the weights. She sat and looked down at her hands. I cupped her chin with my hand and turned her to look at me.

"I love you", I said.

A tear slid down her cheek and I wiped it with my thumb.

"Please don't cry anymore. If you say you didn't kiss him back then I believe you. You've never lied to me", I said.

"Then why are you mad at me?", she asked.

"I can't stop picturing him kissing you. It makes me angry and all I want to do is punch him right in the face", I said.

"I shouldn't have agreed to meet with him here, I'm sorry. I never thought he would do that", she said.

"You're a good person and you refuse to see the bad in people", I said smiling.

"Isn't that one of the reason why you fell in love with me?", she asked.

She leaned against me and I nodded.

"One of many doll face", I said.

I looked right at her and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful", I said.

"Why do you have to be so damn handsome and lovable", she said.

"It just comes naturally", I said shrugging.

She laughed, her smile fell.

"Forgive me?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"There is nothing I have to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong. You are too damn irresistible and gorgeous", I said.

"Just say you forgive me", she said.

"Alyssa", I said.

She kissed my shoulder.

"What guy wouldn't fall in love with you. He'd be stupid not to, not only are you beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well and finding someone like that is hard", I said.

"I see the way women look at you. I want to pluck their eyes out of their heads so they wouldn't stare anymore", she said.

I laughed.

"Still my human?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded, she smiled too.

"Good, now let's put a better image in that sexy head of yours", she said.

She straddled me and lifted her shirt over her head. Her lips molded to mine, my hands slid up her bare back. I moved my lips down to her chest and she moaned.

"I still can't believe you're mine", I whispered.

She smiled down at me and brushed my hair back.

"And I can't believe how lucky I am to have you", she whispered.

I slowly peeled her shorts down her legs.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

Whatever Dean wanted last night, I gave him. I wanted him to know that no one else is allowed to touch me the way he touches me or kiss me the way he kisses me. We woke up on the garage floor, in his arms. I was now showered and dressed to meet the twins and both moms to go dress shopping. Maddie was dressed and ready to go.

"Have fun", Dean said.

I kissed him.

"You too, no strip clubs", I said.

"Sorry Ollie, mommy said no", he said.

I punched him and he laughed.

"Love you. Want to meet Maddie and I for lunch?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Love you too", he said.

We left and drove to the dress shop Nikki had told me they were going to be at. Maddie and I walked in and she sat sat beside Brie, her hand on Brie's bump.

"How's my cousin?", Maddie asked.

"He can't wait to meet you", Brie said.

"So where's Nikki?", I asked.

"Trying on her first dress. Our moms went to get Starbucks", she said.

I nodded and sat down.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Oliver and I went over to Seth's house to hang out. Ollie was playing with Harley.

"Why are you so quiet today?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"Didn't even realize it", I said.

"Something seems to be bugging you, what's up?", Roman asked.

I took a drink of my beer and then set it down.

"Barrett kissed Alyssa last night", I said, feeling a ping of pain in my heart.

Neither of them said anything. Finally Roman spoke up.

"So what does this mean for you and Aly?", he asked.

"Nothing. I still love her and I want to be with her. Besides, she didn't kiss him back. She said she backed away as soon as he did it and I believe her because she looked angry at him", I said.

"How is she acting? Like it was no big deal?", Seth asked.

"She keeps asking me to forgive her and she's being all lovey dovey with me. I'm not complaining I love it, but I don't want her to think that I'm mad at her. I'm not, it's him", I said.

They both nodded.

"Did you two talk?", Roman asked.

"We did and then we had sex, great sex", I said, taking a drink of my beer.

Seth chuckled.

"There is something I need to talk to you guys about. A favor I need to ask of you both", I said.

"Name it", Roman said.

"I need your help finding my sister", I said.


	26. Chapter 26-Addicted

_**Dolph**_ -

I was throwing things all around my room. Summer stayed calm and looked uninterested in my temper tantrum. Dean was still with Alyssa, he didn't run out of the house breaking up with her or kick her out. I would have liked to see him kick her out.

"Are you done yet?", Summer asked.

"It didn't work, why didn't it work?", I yelled.

"Your mind shouldn't be on that right now, but the fact that those FBI agents were snooping around the house and they took the bat you beat Zahra with", she said.

"They're not going to catch me. If they were I would have been in jail a long time ago", I said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want her back? She left you Dolph, remember, as soon as you gave her space she took off on you", she said.

"Alyssa is everything", I growled.

"What are you going to do about Byron? He knows you", she said.

"I'll take care of Byron, just have The Acension on speed dial", I said.

"He is a well respected lawyer, you can't just kill him", Summer said.

"I can and I will. He helps put bad men away for a living, people will just blame it on one of them", I said.

"What about Judge Martinez? Are you going to kill him too?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Aly loves him and I wouldn't hurt her that way", I said.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

Roman and Seth stared at me shocked.

"I thought you said you were an only child? That your parents died", Roman said.

"If you knew my parents, my siblings, then you would understand why I kept it a secret for so long. Only Renee knew and when I introduced her to them, she looked at them like they were underneath her, like she was disgusted", I said.

"We aren't Renee", Seth said angry.

"My family, they consumed themselves in drugs and alochol. I was embarrassed ok", I said.

"Does Aly know?", Roman asked.

I shook my head and Roman sighed.

"So what, we are keeping her from this too?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I don't want Aly or my kids anywhere near them. I don't want them to pick up unwanted habits, addictive habits", I said.

I could tell they were thinking this over, Roman finally nodded.

"I owe my sister, she raised me while my mother fought her demons and my brother too. She was always there and when I turned eighteen, I guess she couldn't resist turning into my mom and brother. Following in their footsteps", I said.

"You didn't turn out that way", Seth said.

"But I could have. My sister made sure I didn't. I joined the police academy and as soon as I could I left Ohio for Texas", I said.

"And then you ended up here, with us", Roman said smiling.

I nodded.

"So will you help me?", I asked.

"Of course we will", Seth said.

I nodded.

"Why does it seem like there is something else bothering you?", Roman asked.

"Its this whole kiss between Wade and Alyssa. I'm not angry at her but it does hurt,", I said, taking a sip of my beer.

"Of course it does man", Seth said.

Roman shook his head.

"I knew I didn't like that guy", he mumbled.

"But you said Aly didn't kiss him back. That's a good thing", Seth said.

"She said she pulled away and so I believe her", I said.

"You need to talk to her, like really talk", Roman said.

I nodded.

"She didn't ask for him to kiss her and she didn't kiss him back. It's not her fault she's so pretty and she has this addictive personality. Wow", I said.

What?", Seth asked.

"I just realized she's my drug. I never thought I'd be addicted to anything but I am", I said.

Roman chuckled. I sighed.

"I can't be mad at her for attracting unwanted attention from other men. She doesn't do it on purpose", I said.

"True", Seth said.

"Anyway, she and I talked early this morning, everything's ok", I said.

"Having great sex isn't talking Dean", Roman said.

"I know, I'll talk to her", I said.

* * *

 _ **Alyssa**_ -

Dean had texted if we were still meeting for lunch. I replied with a yes, he said he would meet Maddie and I outside of the dress shop. Roman and Seth coming too. Nikki took my arm and lifted me. She had found the dress of her dreams.

"We leaving?", I asked.

"Not yet", she said, pulling me towards the changing rooms.

Brie and our moms were smiling.

"What are you doing?", I asked her.

"You are going to try on your dream dress. Brie found out they had it here", she said.

I shook my head.

"Nik", she stopped me.

"You said it doesn't hurt to dream. Don't you want to see what you look like in it? How it feels?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Then it won't hurt to try it on", she said smiling.

"Fine, real quick", I said.

She clapped her hands in excitment and helped me into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror when I had it on.

"You look so pretty Alyssa, it fits perfectly on you", Nikki said.

"At least I know what I would look like in it", I said.

"Dean will love you in this", she said.

"Whatever hope there was of him wanting to marry me, it's gone", I said.

"Why would you say that?", Nikki asked.

"Has Seth told you about those FBI agents from Boston?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Roman and I are working with them. I'm working with Wade Barrett, he um, last night, he kissed me", I said.

She turned me to face her.

"Aly", she gasped.

"I know but I didn't kiss him back and I pulled away as soon as I knew what was happening. Dean knows and now I feel like there's this invisible barrier between us, like he's looking at me differently", I said.

She sighed.

"Let's go show the girls the dress", she said.

She tugged on my arm and we walked out. I froze when I saw Dean, his back to me and Oliver in his arms. Roman pointed at me and Dean turned. He did a double take and his mouth opened a bit.

"Wow", he said.

"I was just trying it on for Nikki", I defended.

"Not true", Nikki said, hugging Seth.

"I like that one mommy", Maddie said.

Dean finally got out of his daze, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"I should go change. I didn't really like this one after all, it doesn't fit me well", I said.

I walked back towards the changing room.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

"You could have said something", Brie said, punching my arm.

"I know you jerk", Nikki said, punching my arm too.

They followed Alyssa to the changing rooms.

"She took your breath away, didn't she", her mom said.

I nodded.

"Maybe even changing your mind about marriage?", Roman asked.

"Just a little", I mumbled.

As soon as I saw her in her dress it was like the wind was punched out of me. My heart was beating so fast. Brie and Nikki came back and glared.

"She really loved that dress and now you made her hate it", Nikki said.

I sighed and walked towards the changing rooms.

"I don't think she wants to see you now", Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

"Nik", Seth whispered.

I continued walking. Aly was hanging the dress and she ran her hand over the material and she smiled.

"You looked absolutely beautiful in it", I said.

She looked over at me.

"I'm serious", I said.

"The girls kept bugging to try it on", she shrugged.

"It's ok Aly", I said.

I moved closer to her and kissed the side of her head.

"Is this the one in the magazine?", I asked.

She nodded.

"It looked better in the magazine", she said.

"I loved you in it", I said.

She smiled.

"Ready to go?", she asked.

I nodded and took her hand. We walked out of the shop, Brie was exhausted so they left for home. Kathy and Marissa went to their own dinner. So it was just us, Seth and Nikki. Nikki had ordered us wine, I took a Pepsi.

"So did you find your dress?", Seth asked Nikki.

She nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you are going to love it", she said.

Alyssa was quiet, too quiet for her.

"Aly looked gorgeous in her dress", Nikki said.

"It's not my dress Nik. It was too much and it looked better in the magazine", she said.

"Did you guys find the bridesmaid dresses?", Seth asked.

"Yes, we had to go through sixteen different styles because each one we tried on Nikki said we would out do her dress", Alyssa said.

"And how about your flower girl?", I asked.

Maddie giggled.

"Maddie is the only one out doing me at the wedding. She looks so cute in it", Nikki said.

"Oh all my co-workers RSVP'd and my side of the family. On your side we are still waiting for one of your aunts", Seth said.

Nikki nodded and then looked at us.

"Is there anyone you guys want to invite? We still have room", Nikki said.

"No one I can think of", I said, shrugging.

Alyssa shook her head no.

"What about those FBI agents you guys are working with?", Nikki asked.

I dropped my fork and sat back. I grabbed my napkin and wiped my mouth. Alyssa looked down and the table got really quiet.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nik", Alyssa said.

Nikki nodded. I heard Aly's phone ding and she picked it up.

"I have to step out real quick, be right back", she said.

I took her hand and she smiled at me, kissing me.


	27. Chapter 27-Bad Idea?

_**Alyssa**_ -

I stepped into the hall that led to the bathrooms.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey um, it's Wade", he said.

"I don't think right now is a good time, can we talk later?", I asked.

"I just called because I found Dean's family. After I left yours I couldn't sleep and so I kept digging. I called his mom and she confirmed she has a son named Dean, asked if he was in trouble and I told her it was just a background check. Police business, she didn't ask any more", he said.

"Ok, thank you Wade", I said.

"I also have an address, if you want I can text you it", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Aly, I'm really sorry about last night ", I stopped him.

"Listen I'm at dinner. Can we just talk about that later? I can't deal with that right now", I said.

"Aly", I turned to see Dean, his hands in his pockets.

"I have to go, see you Monday", I said, before hanging up.

Dean raised a brow.

"Work", I said.

"Was it him?", he asked.

I nodded. Dean scratched his chin and looked away. I took a step over to him and he turned to walk back to the table. I licked my lips and followed his path. He sat down and then I did. Seth and Nikki looked between us and then at each other.

"Everything ok?", Seth asked.

"Fine, it was just work", I said.

Dean slammed his drink on the table and chuckled. Seth and Nikki catching on.

"What happened at work?", Seth asked.

"Nothing important and it can wait till Monday", I said.

"He sure as hell can't", Dean mumbled.

"Um, so Seth have you gotten your tux yet?", I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, I just need to find a tie that matches the color Nikki picked", he said.

"Maybe that's why Wade was calling", Dean mumbled, ripping his napkin.

He tossed the pieces on his empty plate.

"Oh we need to go shoe shopping. Brie needs to find comfortable shoes and we need shoes for Maddie", Nikki said.

"Now that you decided on a color, I need to find shoes too", I said.

"I'm sure Wade can help, but be careful he might kiss you", Dean mumbled.

I sighed.

"Dean cut it out", Seth said.

Dean put his hand up to signal the waiter, he came over and smiled.

"Yes sir?", he asked.

"Let me get a beer", Dean said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"I guess I'm driving", I said.

"Or we can call Wade", I stood and left to the bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

"Nice job asshole", Seth said.

"If he called her it was because of something important or maybe he wanted to apologize to her for making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't ask for it Dean and right now you are being a total and complete jerk", Nikki said, throwing her napkin at me.

Seth stood to let Nikki out and she went to the bathroom. I sighed and the waiter brought me the beer.

"Bring me two more", I said.

The waiter nodded.

"Oliver finish your fries", I said.

Madeline looked towards the bathroom.

"Is mommy ok?", she asked.

"She's fine kiddo", I said.

"What are you gonna do now?", Seth asked.

"Talk to Wade, maybe punch him a few times, kick him", I said.

Seth shook his head.

"Seriously, it's a good thing you aren't working when he's there", Seth said.

I raised a brow and pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?", Seth asked.

"You just gave me a good idea", I said.

I hit dial and Hunter picked up.

"This better be good Ambrose, it's my day off, like you", he said.

"I need a shift change. Is there anyway I can get a morning shift? Rollins and I?", I asked.

"Ambrose you know you can't work the same shift as Aly", he said.

"I know because you don't want either of us to get distracted, but I need this for the week at least", I said.

He sighed.

"Please Hunter, I swear I won't get distracted", I said.

"If you can make it a day without interfering with her work and without her interfering with yours, then I'll consider the week", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

"I don't want you touching her, watching her all day, or distracting her", he said.

"Yes sir", I said.

"See you Monday morning", he said.

I put my phone away and smirked. Seth shook his head.

"This is a bad idea and you just put me in the middle of it", he said.

"Of course, you have to have my back, you're my partner", I said.

"Right now I wish I wasn't", he said.

I chuckled and the waiter brought over the two beers, I handed him one.

"Cheers", I said taking a drink.

* * *

 ** _Alyssa_** -

Nikki just sat with me. I finished wiping my cheeks.

"Why did Wade call?", she asked.

I glanced back inside and Dean was still at the table. I looked back at her.

"Remember when Dean had said his family died? Well it's not true", I said.

"What? How do you know that?", she asked.

"Nik, you can't tell Seth, I mean it", I said.

"I'm not Brie, I can keep a secret", she said.

I sighed.

"Renee called and told me that his mom wants to see him. I told her his family died and she laughed. She said they were alive and I got curious so I asked Randy to help me, he couldn't get me much and so he suggested I ask Wade. So I did, Wade found his mom and is gonna text me her address and phone number", I said.

She nodded.

"Are you gonna tell Dean you know?", she asked.

"There's a reason he doesn't want me or the kids near them. I want to find out what it is before I do", I said.

She nodded.

"I won't say anything", she said.

"Thanks", I said.

"We should go back inside", Nikki said.

I nodded and we stood, walking back in. I slid into my seat beside Dean. He took a quick glance at me and then took a sip of his beer. I finished my food, Maddie laid her head on my shoulder. After we split the check and left. Dean handed me the keys and I drove home. The kids falling asleep in the back seat.

"I'm sorry", he said.

I looked over at him, he looked at me.

"I don't like that he's calling you and I know there's nothing either of us can do about it. You're working on the same case", he said.

"I can give the case to Randy. I know Roman wouldn't mind working with him", I said.

"No don't do that, this is your case", he said.

"I won't be alone with him", I said.

Dean shifted in his seat.

"Roman will be there", I said.

"I trust you darlin", he said.

I smiled.

"That means a lot to me Dean", I said.

* * *

 _ **Dean**_ -

I still hadn't told her about me switching my shift. I knew she was changing in the bathroom. I changed in the closet. Walking out she did a double take.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Going to work", I said.

"Dean, you don't work the morning shift", she said.

"Hunter changed my schedule for this week", I said, brushing my hair back.

"Hunter changed it?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Ambrose", she said.

I licked my lips. She leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ok, I might have asked him to do it", I said.

"Damn it Dean, you said you trusted me", she said angry.

"I do trust you, it's him I don't trust and I'm going to let him know that", I said.

"Not at work", she said.

She walked away and went downstairs. Her mom was coming over to stay with Oliver and drop off Maddie at school. I followed her.

"Alyssa", I said.

She was pouring herself two cups of coffee.

"Why two cups? Who's the other one for?", I asked quickly.

She quickly turned to face me.

"It's for Roman. I always do this and if you don't believe me, call him and ask", she said, her tone was angry.

I opened my mouth to apologize but nothing came out.

"Save it", she said, picking up the cups and walking past me.

"Can I get a ride?", I asked.

"Hurry up or you're walking", she said.

I followed.

"What did you do now?", her mom asked.

I sighed and walked out. I got in our car and she drove.

"Babe", I said.

"Don't Dean, honestly I don't want to hear it and I need to concentrate on work", she said.

I nodded. Pulling up to work, she was about to get off. I wrapped my hand around her wrist, stopping her.

"I love you", I said.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"And I love you. Dean, please keep your temper under control", she said.

"I promise", I said.

She leaned over to me and kissed me. I ran my fingers through her hair and kept our lips connected. She moaned lightly, I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Can I make one request?", I asked.

She raised a brow.

"Stay near Roman", I said.

She pecked my lips and got off the car.

"I'll take that as an ok", I said, following her.

She laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'll stay near Rome", she said.


	28. Chapter 28-Suspect

**Alyssa** -

I watched Dean. His eyes burning a hole in Wade. Wade knew Dean was looking at him, but wouldn't pay him any mind. I sighed.

"Aly", I turned my head to see Wade.

He couldn't meet my eyes. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Here's the information on his family. If you need anything else. Let me know", he said.

I nodded, taking the file and opening it.

"Alyssa we need to talk about what happened. I didn't mean to", I stopped him.

"Please don't, not here", I said.

He nodded, finally meeting my eyes.

"But we do need to talk. I don't want things to be awkward between us, especially if we have to work on this case. I'll sit down with you and Dean", he said.

"You would do that?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I don't want to come between you both and I want him to know that.", he said.

I nodded.

"Ok, I think Dean wants to talk to you as well, but sometimes he would rather punch than talk", I said laughing.

He laughed too and nodded.

"I deserve to be punched and I'm going to let him know that", he said.

I nodded, he held his hand out and I took it, shaking it.

"Partners for this case?", he asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Get away from my girl", I quickly took my hand back and backed up a bit.

I looked at Dean, who now stood in between Wade and I.

"Baby, he was just apologizing", I said.

Dean clenched his hands into fists. I placed my hand on his arm.

"He wants to talk to the both of us, baby. Please, not at work", I begged.

Dean backed up and turned to me. His fingers caressed my cheek.

"We can talk at lunch", he said, turning to look at Wade.

His hand was pressed against my cheek.

"Lunch is fine", he said.

Dean looked back at me and I smiled at him.

"Roman's here", he said.

I turned to see him walking in. I looked at Dean. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't be alone with him", he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Cesaro was in here earlier", I said quickly.

"Good morning, sorry I'm late. Traffic", Roman said.

Dean sent Roman a nod before walking out. Roman came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything ok between you two?", he asked.

I shook my head no lightly.

"I don't think so. He says he's not mad at me but I know he is. The second he gets mad at me he's going to bring this situation up and he'll say something he's going to regret and then apologize. I'll forgive him and", I sighed.

Roman nodded.

"I don't know if this can be fixed Roman.", I said sadly.

"Do you want to fix this?", he asked.

"Of course I do, more than anything. I love Dean so much and I don't want to lose him. I made a mistake", I said.

"You didn't kiss him back and you didn't ask for it", he said.

"But I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have invited Wade over to our house when Dean wasn't home.", I said.

"Lys, you couldn't have known what was going to happen. You trusted Wade and he broke that trust", Roman said.

"But you can't put all the blame on Wade either. I have to take some of it", I said.

"It that makes you feel better, then ok", he said.

Someone cleared their throat. Wade smiled.

"So Cesaro found some new information. Turns out this kind of murder has happened before", Wade said.

"Really? How many times?", Roman asked.

We followed Wade over to the table. Photos of other victims were spread out on the table. I picked one up and then another.

"Arizona", I whispered.

All three men looked at me.

"Aly?", Roman said.

"These two are from Arizona", I said.

Wade and Cesaro nodded.

"How did you know that?", Cesaro asked.

"Because I was there. My partner Dwayne and I took that call", I said softly.

"They weren't the first though. The first was this young woman here, Kelly", Wade said.

I dropped the photo after looking at it and backed up. I started hyperventilating, tears falling.

"Alyssa, what is it?", Roman asked.

"I can't, I can't breath", I said.

Roman opened the door and I could hear him call for Dean, before I knew it I felt someone hold my arms and I screamed.

"Don't touch me, stop. Let me go, please", I begged.

"Doll it's me my love, it's Dean", he said.

I couldn't see. My eyes were blurry from the tears. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.

"Its me baby, it's me", he whispered.

"I know her", I said shaking.

"How? Aly, how do you know her?", Wade asked.

"Give her a damn minute. Step away from us or so help me I will shoot you where you stand", Dean yelled at Wade.

I flinched and Dean squeezed me tighter.

"What's going on in here?", Hunter came in asking.

"Aly was looking at these photos and I guess she recognized someone. She had a breakdown and so I called Ambrose to help calm her. It's working Hunter", Roman said.

"I need to know what she knows now. The faster we solve this", Hunter cut Wade off.

"I think I heard officer Ambrose tell you to give her a minute. Now wait a damn minute", Hunter said to Wade.

Dean rubbed my arms.

"I'm fine", I said softly.

"Bull babe, I know you. What's going on?", he asked.

I met his eyes before moving back to the table that held the photos. I licked my lips before picking up the photo of Kelly, I held it up.

"This is Dolph's ex. She died a while back before he and I started dating.", I said swallowing.

They waited.

"One day I got curious after finding out about her. I knew I couldn't ask him because then he would", I stopped.

I could feel Dean behind me.

"Its ok Lys, you can do this", he whispered while squeezing my hips.

I inhaled before continuing.

"He would beat me for snooping", I said.

Everyone visibly tensed.

"At work I checked our database. She was getting off of work that night and someone tried to mug her. She fought back but was killed, her killer still hasn't been caught", I said.

"That's why you freaked out?", Cesaro asked.

I shook my head no and licked my lips again.

"She was cleaned, her car was cleaned, just like the other victims. Nothing was stolen. If it was a mugging why didn't they take anything? Her neighbors swore they saw her come home from work", I said.

"You think Dolph did it", Wade said.

"Yes", I said softly.

"Now Alyssa, you know making an accusation like that is big. I know he hurt you", I cut him off.

"That's not why I think it's him. I mean it's part of it but his statement was off. He said she was working but the neighbors saw her come home. They saw him come home. They didn't see either of them leave till the next morning when Dolph left for work, earlier than he usually goes which was around six. When asked he said he went to the gym. When I looked up his address I checked the closest gyms, none of them opened till eight", I said.

"Aly", Hunter sighed.

"Hunter I know it's a long shot but my gut is telling me it's him", I said.

They all looked at each other, they didn't believe me.

"I believe you", Dean said.

I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Ambrose, I know you both have history with him but", he cut Hunter off.

"Hunter, you don't know what he's capable of. Trust me, trust Aly. Make him a suspect, look more into him and this Kelly chick. Go back check his statement, the neighbors, these other women. Especially these women", Dean said.

Hunter looked at Dean and then at Wade. Wade placed his hands on his hips before looking at me. He smiled and nodded.

"Looks like we have a suspect, time to go through his history", Wade said.

Hunter hugged me before leaving. Dean pulled me aside.

"Thank you", I said.

He smiled.

"It you need me, call. I'll come as quickly as I can to you", he said.

I nodded before he kissed me.

"Are you sure you can do this? Bring up the past?", he asked.

"I have to, if he did really do this I won't allow him to get away with it again", I said softly.

Dean nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving my side. I took a deep breath before walking over to Wade.

"I know someone who can help", I said.

Wade faced me.

"Who?", he asked.

"My first partner. He was also looking into this case before he got suspended for trying to help me. He gave up on this case when the murders stopped. They picked back up in Boston but since that was way out of his department he couldn't do a thing", I said.

Wade nodded.

"Where is he now?", he asked.

"Arizona", I said.

"I'll call is department and have them send him to us", he said.

Wade went back to the pictures.

"He followed me to Boston after I entered a woman's shelter", I said.

"The same time the killings stopped in Arizona", he said catching on.

I nodded.

"They picked up in Boston", I said.

He smirked.

"I think your gut just might be right about Mr. Ziggler", Wade said.

"I hope so", I said.

Cesaro cleared a white board on the wall and stuck the pictures in a timeline. After Kelly's death, the rest of the murders were blonde.

"They reminded him of her. He went after women who looked like her. Certain features", Roman said, pointing them out.


	29. Chapter 29-You Are Better

**Alyssa-**

The killings stopped for a year before picking back up. Except his victims changed.

"She died after Dolph and I started dating", I said.

"She has your hair color, nose, height", Cesaro said.

I shivered. Roman wrapped an arm around me, squeezing to reassure me that I'm safe. The rest of the women had features that I had.

"Zahra", I whispered.

"She was the last?", Wade asked.

Roman and I both nodded.

"He stopped. Why?", Cesaro asked as we kept our eyes on the board of photos.

"Maybe because you guys brought him in. He's keeping a low profile", Roman suggested.

"No, I know Dolph. He needs a reason to do what he does, a trigger of sorts", I said.

"What do you think triggered him to kill Zahra?", Wade asked.

"Me", I said softly.

I sat.

"I set him off", I said.

"How?", Wade asked sitting beside me.

"If I'm right, he might be thinking that I'm rubbing Dean in his face some how. He offered us help and we didn't take it. Dean putting the restraining order on him. Any move Dean and I make is a trigger", I said.

"He's jealous. He can't punish you so he takes it out on someone else", Wade said nodding, piecing everything together in his head.

"I know someone who would know everything, but she won't talk, she's", I sighed.

"Loyal to him", Wade said.

I shook my head no.

"He's brainwashed her. She's just as much of a victim as I was, like those women. She might have just stood by and watched it all happen, but it was either anger him and feel his wrath or just watch", I said.

"His assistant", Wade said.

I nodded.

"Summer", I said.

"She watched as he beat you?", Roman asked.

I nodded and looked down at my hands before rubbing my wrists.

"She had no choice. He would beat her too or threaten to kill her. She's lost", I said.

"Once this is over, I promise we will help her", Wade said, his hand tilting my chin up to look at him.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you", I said.

He smiled.

"Anything to help", he said.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I snapped my pencil in half. He was touching her again, looking at her.

"Dude, calm down", Seth whispered.

"He likes her Seth. Look at the way he's looking at her. He wants to take her from me", I said.

"Dean, hey bud. She loves you and you need to remember that. This case will be solved and he'll be long gone", Seth said.

"What if she decides to leave with him?", I asked.

"She wouldn't do that. You're putting unwanted thoughts into your own head", he said.

"She's so beautiful, I would be lost without her", I said.

"Ambrose", he called.

I turned to look at him.

"She's not going anywhere", he said.

I nodded.

"I know you're right, but I just can't help but feel like she deserve better", I said.

"You are better", I turned to see Alyssa standing behind me.

I stood and she placed her hands on my chest.

"You are way better my cuddle bear", she said pouting.

I groaned and Seth laughed.

"Cuddle bear", he repeated.

"Lys, I told you, only in the bedroom", I said.

She laughed and pecked my lips.

"You fought so hard to get me to see you love, to trust you. Now trust in what we have. What we have is so strong, trust me when I say, no one will ever take your place", she whispered.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Alright, enough you two", Roman said, making his way over.

He pointed to the lunch room.

"Wade is waiting to speak to you both", Roman said.

I nodded and we made our way over to the room.

"Oh cuddle bear, what time should we be over for the game tonight?", Roman asked.

I groaned, while Seth and Alyssa laughed.

"You told him", I pouted.

Aly kissed me.

"Brie calls him big daddy in the bedroom", she whispered.

I smirked and turned to Roman, who was still laughing.

"Hey big daddy, Seth needs to be punished", I said.

Roman blushed and stopped laughing.

"Lys, I told you that in confidence", Roman said.

She laughed and shrugged.

"I told you I called him cuddle bear in confidence", she said.

"We are even big man", I said.

Aly leaned into me.

"Nikki calls Seth's you know what Mitch. Don't ask me why it's a long story", she said.

I nodded.

"Seth, mind calling Mitch for me, Nikki says", Seth turned away.

"Ok Ambrose, shutting up", he said quickly.

"Thought so", I said.

"Who's Mitch?", Roman asked.

Seth crossed his arms over his chest and blushed. Roman caught on and chuckled.

"She named your penis?", Roman asked.

"Yes, alright. So what if she did, big daddy", Seth said.

Roman laughed.

"I prefer that than Brie naming my manhood", he said.

I laughed and Alyssa playfully pushed me. Getting to the lunch area, Wade stood.

"I almost thought you both weren't going to show", he said nervous.

We sat across from him. Alyssa never letting go of my hand.

"I want to first off apologize for causing a rift between you and your woman. I kissed her Dean, it was the heat of the moment. It will never happen again, I will keep things professional from now on", Wade said.

"Do you have feelings for my girl?", I asked.

He looked at me for a long minute.

"Yes", he admitted.

Alyssa looked at him surprised.

"Son of a bitch", I mumbled.

"I will not act on those feelings again. I assure you. I will not come between a happy couple", he said.

I stood and he followed.

"I am sorry Dean, Alyssa. I'm sorry for breaking your trust, that's the last thing I wanted to do", Wade said.

"Ask her out", I said.

Wade and Alyssa both looked at me.

"Dean", Aly said.

"No, Ambrose, no", Wade said.

I looked at Aly.

"Remember when you told me to go out with Reby, just to see if there was anything between us", I said.

"But I didn't know she was married and had a son. Who went out with the both of you", Alyssa said.

"Do this for me, please, go out with him", I said.

"No", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lys", I said.

"Dean, this isn't the same thing as Reby. We weren't dating at the time, we are now. Don't ask me to do this", she said.

"I'm not coming between you two. I'm not asking her out. I've apologized, I hope you can forgive me. Now I'll take my leave, we have a lot to do", Wade said, before walking out.

Once the door closed, Aly punched my arm.

"You stupid son of a bitch. I hate you. I hate you, you idiot", she said, while pushing and slapping my arms and chest.

I pulled her into me and kissed her. She pushed me away.

"I swear if you were testing my trust", she said.

"Not yours, his. If he would have asked you out then I knew he would try anything to take you from me. His apology wouldn't have been from the heart", I said.

She punched me again.

"He meant what he said, I accept his apology. Although I don't trust him alone with you just yet or probably never again. I believe him", I said.

Aly pouted.

"Baby doll, I'm sorry.", I said, leaving soft kisses on her cheek.

She sighed. I took her hand and took her to the closet in the lunch room. Locking it.

"Dean", she said.

I placed my finger against her lips.

"Be a quiet good girl for me", I whispered.

"Dean, not here if someone comes in they will hear us", she said, while I nipped at her neck.

Her body was giving her away, she would lean into mine.

"It will be quick, in and out babe", I whispered.

She giggled.

"That won't be enough for you Mr. Ambrose. I know you. Once you've tasted it, you crave more. Please stop", she said.

I groaned and moved away, she took a few deep breaths. I smirked.

"We are going to finish this", I said.

She nodded and pecked my lips.

"Looking forward to it cuddle bear", she said.

"You just deflated all the sexy out of this situation", I said.

She laughed and we walked out of the closet. I sighed.

"Are you doing ok with this whole investigation? Dolph, he", I stopped.

"What?", Alyssa asked.

"I need to talk to Wade", I said, walking past her, she followed behind me.

Finding him still in the room, he was comparing these last few women to Alyssa. He turned to look at me.

"Alright Ambrose, one punch but that is all I'm giving today", Wade said closing his eyes.

"What, no. I need to ask if anyone else knew that you would be at my house the night you, you know", I said.

He shook his head no.

"No, it was between her and I", he said, hands on his hips.

I pulled my phone out and showed him the texts and pictures from **Unknown**.

"There were no cars following me. I was the only one who showed up on your street around the time that I got there. Whoever this was, was already sitting out there", he said.

"Dean?", I looked at Aly.

"That son of a bitch. If I find out he was outside of our home. I'm going to kill him myself", I said.

Aly followed me to my desk, along with Wade.

"Dean, you can't. You aren't thinking rationally.", she said.

"Rationally? I put a restraining order against him Lys. It's obvious he doesn't give a shit about it", I said angry.

"But you don't know if it was him. He could have sent Summer to watch the house or shit anyone else", Alyssa said.

"She's right. If he's gotten away with all those murders, he's not stupid enough to break a restraining order. We need to bring in Summer", Wade said.

"We can't just bring her in without a reason", Aly said.

Wade sighed, he knew Aly was right.

"Take Seth, talk to our neighbors. See if they saw anyone or heard anything", Aly said.

I nodded and went to find Seth. He was coming back from lunch with Roman.

"Come on, we gotta go", I said to Seth.

I looked back at Roman.

"Don't let Aly out of your sight", I said.

He nodded.


	30. Chapter 30-A Woman?

**Alyssa** -

I couldn't take my eyes off of the photos of all the women. I jumped when someone set a coffee cup on the table beside me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", Roman said.

"Its ok. I didn't realize how hard I was looking at those photos", I said.

He nodded.

"Half of those women are dead because of me", I said.

"No, don't say that. This isn't your fault Lys, just like it wasn't Kelly's fault. You didn't ask him or tell him to go and do this. He was already a sick fuck", Roman said.

"Listen to your friend, blaming yourself won't bring those women back. Helping to catch the sicko, that will give them justice and peace to their families", Cesaro said.

I nodded. Wade walked back in.

"Your ex partner is being sent to us. He should be here tomorrow. They are letting us borrow him till this case is solved", Wade said.

I nodded.

"Just don't let him near Dolph", I said.

The guys chuckled. I opened the file Wade had given me. His sister was missing, reading these reports it turns out they all got clean and have steady jobs, all except her.

"I put in a word with a friend of mine who works in missing persons cases. He's on his way to Ohio, said he would call me as soon as he finds out anything more", Wade said from beside me.

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Things are getting so out of control. I need to tell him I know", I said.

He nodded.

"Know what?", Roman asked.

I pushed the file his way and he looked at it.

"How long have you known?", he asked.

"A few days and you?", I asked.

"Since Saturday, he finally broke down. Mostly because he asked us for our help to find her", Roman said.

"I have a friend looking into it", Wade said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

 **Dean** -

Parking in front of my house, Seth took one side of the street and I took the other.

"Hello Dean", Mr. Thompson said.

I smiled.

"Hey Mr. Thompson. How are you?", I asked.

"Good and yourself? I see you're working", he said.

I nodded.

"Just asking if anyone has seen a suspicious vehicle or person. Got a call and since I live on this street, well I decided to check it out", I said.

He nodded.

"I saw a black Cadillac a few days ago, parked right across the street. Couldn't see inside it though. Side was bashed in a bit. I thought maybe it was a neighbors family member or something, but the person never got off the car", he said.

"How long was that person parked there for?", I asked.

I took out the small notepad and wrote what he said down.

"Oh I would say, from three thirty till nine maybe ten", he said.

I nodded and took out the screen shot of the Cadillac, showing it to him.

"Was this the car?", I asked.

He put his glasses on and looked at the photo before nodding.

"Yes, except the side was bashed in, like he or she was in an accident", he said.

I nodded and wrote it down.

"Thank you Mr. Thompson. If you remember anything else, let me know", I said.

"You got it Dean", he said.

After asking a few more neighbors, Seth and I met in the car.

"Get anything good?", I asked.

"Just the same thing. Black Cadillac, busted in on the side. Couldn't see through the tinted windows", he said.

I nodded.

"Same", I said.

He tapped my shoulder and pointed at a car that was just pulling in.

"The Cadillac was parked in front of his house. Maybe he saw something", Seth said.

I nodded and we got off, going over to my neighbor Apollo's house.

"Hey Dean, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Hey Apollo, you wouldn't have happened to notice a black Cadillac outside of your house a few nights ago?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Actually, yeah, but I just thought it was someone visiting Mr. Thompson", he said.

"Could you see anyone in the car?", Seth asked.

"No, windows were too dark to see through but someone did get off, walked down the street and came back a few minutes later. Just sat in the car", he said.

"Do you know where this person went when they got off?", Seth asked.

He shook his head no.

"No, sorry", he said.

"You didn't see his face?", I asked.

"It was a woman, body gave it away. She had on black yoga pants, black hoodie, and black hat. Couldn't get a good look at her face since it was dark out", he said.

"But you know it was a woman?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Like I said, her body gave her away, tall, skinny", he said.

"Thank you Apollo", I said.

He nodded. We walked back to our car.

"I say we pay Summer a visit before Dolph gets home", I said.

Seth nodded. We drove to Dolph's house. Once getting to the big gate, Seth hit the intercom button.

"Yes", she answered.

"Summer Rae?", I asked.

"Speaking", she said.

"This is officer Rollins and officer Ambrose, we would like a word with you if that's ok", he said.

She stayed quiet for a minute before the gate started opening.

"Pull in", she said.

Seth did as she said. She met us at the front steps.

"What is it? Dolph isn't here", she said.

"We know", I said.

She looked away and down.

"What were you doing at my house Summer? Why did you send me those pictures?", I asked as calmly as I could.

She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Summer, if he's threatening you, we can help. Aly wants to help you, especially after you helped her. Yes she told me the story", I said.

"Not here, tomorrow. I'll meet you at the station. He'll be home soon", she whispered.

I nodded. Just as we were about to get in the car, Dolph pulled in. He slammed his door shut.

"Harassing me now Dean", Dolph said.

"Your assistant already kicked us out, but we'll be back with a warrant", I said, before Seth and I got back in the car.

He shook his head and went over to Summer. We drove back to the station.

"Man that guy gives me the creeps", Seth said shaking.

"Tell me about it", I said.

Walking in, Aly was getting ready to pack up to go. I did the same.

"You look exhausted darlin", I said.

"I feel it, I just want to go home and take a long nap", she said yawning.

"We can take one together", I said, kissing the side of her head.

"Aly", Wade said.

We turned to face him.

"I'll be coming in late tomorrow since I'll be picking up your friend. If anything new comes in and it's important, call me", he said.

She nodded.

"Oh, Summer is coming in. I think she wants to talk", I said.

Wade nodded.

"Let Alyssa talk to her, since they know each other. She might open up to her", he said.

Aly and I both nodded.

"Let's go home baby", I said.

She took my hand as we walked out.

"Shit, I forgot the guys were coming over for the game", I said.

"Its ok, I wouldn't mind Brie and Nikki's company right now", she said.

I nodded.


	31. Chapter 31-Surprise Guest

**Dean** -

I watched Aly get the hamburger patties ready for the grill. I smiled. Going over to her and wrapping my arms around her, I buried my face into the side of her neck.

"I could watch you run around this kitchen for hours", I whispered.

She giggled before her expression turned serious.

"What's up?", I asked.

"We have to talk, like really talk. You can't get mad, you can't run, you have to sit there and talk to me", she said serious.

I turned her in my arms.

"If this is about Wade, baby", she stopped me.

"No, it's not about Wade", she said.

I nodded. She turned back to the food and lifted the tray of uncooked patties, handing me the tray.

"Are you going to tell me what this talk is about if it isn't about Wade?", I asked.

"I was hoping it could wait till after everyone left. I don't want your sour mood during the game and ruin everyone's good time", she said.

I raised a brow.

"Now I'm worried, is it that serious?", I asked.

She kissed me.

"Don't worry that beautiful crazy head of yours", she said, before walking past me.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome", I mumbled.

She laughed.

"Of course you are", she said, squeezing my side.

I walked out back, Maddie was on the swing set pushing Oliver. He laughed.

"Not too hard Maddie", I said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

I was cutting up the tomatoes and lettuce when someone rang the doorbell. I dried my hands on a towel and went to answer it.

"Dolph", I said surprised.

He pushed his way in and paced. My heart was beating fast. He only got like this when he was frustrated and angry. I hoped Dean would come in and tell him to leave.

"Why would you do this to me Lys, huh? You put a restraining order against me, wanting me to stay away, yet your husband shows up at my house and those stupid FBI agents show up at my work", he said angry.

"Dolph, you need to go", I said softly, afraid to move.

"I lost the most important client because of you and these stupid assumptions about me being a killer", he yelled.

I flinched and took a step back.

"Mommy", Oliver said running in.

Dolph was going to reach for him, but I kneed him before picking up Oliver in my arms.

"Don't touch my son", I said.

"That's assault Lys", he groaned.

"You broke the restraining order", I said.

He glared.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Dolph. Get out of my house", I said.

Dolph stood and was about to come at me.

"I wouldn't", a deep voice said from the door.

I turned to see Roman. Brie came over to me and pulled me away. I checked on a crying Oliver.

"I'm going to sue you and those FBI agents for false accusations and harassment", he said, before leaving.

It was funny to see how afraid of Roman he was.

"You ok Lys?", Brie asked.

I nodded, she rubbed Oliver's back. Roman went to the back, probably to get Dean. I heard loud, fast foot steps, and Dean appeared. Roman behind him holding Maddie.

"Where the fuck is he?", he asked angry.

"He left Dean", Brie said, answering for me.

"Did he hurt you and Ollie?", he asked, his fingers caressed my cheek.

I shook my head no. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, he gently rubbed Ollie's back. Seth and Nikki walked in giggling, they stopped once they saw us.

"What happened?", Seth asked.

"Dolph tried to intimidate Alyssa", Roman said.

Dean walked towards the kitchen and I heard his keys jingle. I knew he was going to go after Dolph. Brie took Oliver from me.

"Dean you can't", I said following him.

Roman handed Maddie to Nikki. Dean went to our safe and unlocked it, reaching for his gun. He loaded it.

"Dean stop", I said, tears wanting to fall.

"No, I'm done with this shit. He thinks he can come here and threaten you, my kids. He has another thing coming", Dean said angry, before walking out of the house.

"I'll keep an eye on him Lys", Roman said, following him out.

Seth did the same. I sat down and cried.

"Roman won't let anything happen to Dean", Brie said, sitting beside me.

Oliver crawled into my lap and hugged me.

* * *

 **Dean** -

I sped down the streets, gun in my hand.

"Dean, you can't shoot him. Think about Aly and the kids", Roman said.

"I am Rome, I'm protecting them", I said.

"You can't protect them from behind bars Ambrose. You kill Dolph, that's where you'll end up", he said.

I pulled into Dolph's and the gates opened.

"Looks like he was expecting you", Seth said.

Roman took the gun and I got off my truck. Seth and Roman followed. I ran up to him and tackled him down, both of us throwing punches. Summer came out and then ran back in.

"Dean enough", Roman yelled.

"No, I want him to feel the way Aly felt", I growled.

He kicked me in my stomach and I fell to the side, he jumped on top of me.

"You want to see how I made her feel Dean", Dolph said, before punching me.

I could hear sirens in the background. Roman and Seth pulled Dolph off of me. I jumped up and was about to tackle him again, but Roman grabbed me. Three patrol cars pulled into his driveway.

"Ambrose?", Sami asked shocked.

Randy, Baron, John, Jey and Jimmy stood there.

"Arrest him, he tackled me and started beating me up", Dolph said, pushing Seth away from him.

"You broke the restraining order and tried to hurt my girlfriend", I yelled back.

All heads turned to Dolph.

"Because I wanted to try to talk to her, to stop these stupid accusations of me murdering.", he yelled.

"Sure, talk. You mean beat the crap out of her right, because that's what you do best Dolph.", I said.

"Alright, enough", Randy said, getting between us.

He sighed.

"Arrest them both", he finally said.

"What?", both Dolph and I said.

"You broke your restraining order and you for assault", he said.

Sami handcuffed me and John handcuffed Dolph.

"Separate cars", Roman said, hands on his hips.

Sami and John nodded.

"We'll bail you out Dean", he said, before walking back to my truck.

Summer got in her car and followed us.

"You know he can get the restraining order thrown out now. Even if he broke it, you went after him", Sami said.

I sighed, now I knew why he left his gate open. He wanted this to happen.

"Shit", I mumbled.

We pulled in and Sami helped me out. Randy took Dolph out, walking inside. Hunter sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Put them both in cells, but first I want to talk to him", Hunter said, pointing at me.

Sami took me to Hunter's office. He took the cuffs off as Hunter walked in.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know what, don't answer that. Its obvious you weren't because if you were, you wouldn't be here right now", he said strangely calm.

I stayed silent.

"I understand he's a threat to your woman, the restraining order keeps him away. He broke it, you should have called us and we could have handled it", he said.

"I know sir", I said.

"You better hope that restraining order stays in place", he said.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but as of right now, I'm suspending you for a month", he said.

"What but", he stopped me.

"No buts, that's it", he said.

I nodded.

"Sami", he yelled.

Sami came back in.

"Take him to his cell and have him wait on Alyssa or one of the guys to bail him out", Hunter said.

Sami nodded and I stood. I followed him to the cells and he opened one for me. Dolph was in the one across from me.

"You knew I would go after you, you planned this you son of a bitch", I said.

He smirked and then laughed.

"And you didn't disappoint", he said softly.

"You are crazy. You fucking killed those women, you killed Kelly", I said.

His smirk fell.

"Where did you hear that name?", he asked.

I smirked now.

"Aly told me", I said.

"Leave Kelly out of this", he said.

"Why? Did you kill her Dolph? Was it because she was going to leave you? That's it isn't it, she did what Aly did, she left", I said.

"Shut up, you know nothing", he yelled.

He head butted the wall beside him.

"Aly is a fucking liar", he yelled, blood dripping down his forehead.

"You really are crazy", I mumbled.


	32. Chapter 32-You Saved Me

**Dean-**

Getting home, the girls stood. Oliver was asleep on the couch and Maddie was playing with Harley.

"What happened to you?", Alyssa asked.

"I beat him up and he did the same to me. Oh and I got suspended", I said.

Alyssa stepped back and went to the kitchen. Nikki was going to follow her.

"Wait, I actually need to talk to you both", I said to her and Brie.

Brie rubbed her stomach and sat.

"Any excuse to sit, my feet hurt", she said.

Roman kissed the top of her head.

"I'll go check on her", he said.

I looked at Seth and he sighed.

"I guess I'll go with him", he said, following Roman out.

Once they left, I looked back at them.

"Did Dolph say something?", Nikki asked.

"Huh, oh no. This has nothing to do with him. I don't even want to worry about him right now, there's nothing I can do", I said.

They nodded. I took a deep breath before walking over to the closet and pulling out a jacket.

"I need your help. I was going to ask before the whole Dolph situation", I said.

I pulled out the polished wooden box and they both gasped. I smiled and opened it.

"Is this for real or are you just going to dangle it in front of her and then sell it?", Nikki asked.

Brie was looking at the ring.

"She's going to love it", Brie said, before she started crying.

"Are you ok?", I asked, rubbing her back.

"Ignore me, it's hormones", she said.

Nikki handed it back once she was done looking at it.

"When do you plan on asking?", she asked.

"That's the thing I need your help with, I want to ask the same day we get married.", I said.

They both looked at me.

"You know, I'll propose and then walk down the aisle", I said.

"Like a surprise wedding?", Brie asked.

I nodded.

"And what if she says no?", Nikki asked.

Brie nudged her.

"Then she says no, but I have a feeling she's going to say yes", I said smiling.

They smiled.

"You want us to plan it behind her back?", Nikki asked.

I nodded and took the magazine she had thrown away, out of the book shelf where I had hidden it.

"Everything she loves is in here", I said.

Brie took it and nodded.

"We can definitely do this for you and her", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

They gave back the ring and I hid it again.

"When would you like to get married?", Brie asked.

"I was thinking, the sooner the better", I said.

The nodded.

"Let us find a venue and as soon as we do, one of us will call you and let you know the date and price", Nikki said.

"Price isn't an issue", I said.

"Either way, we will let you know", Brie said.

"And remember, she can't know about this and neither can the guys. I don't need them giving it away. You both know how important this is for her, you can keep a secret", I said.

They nodded. Brie flinched before placing her hand on her bump.

"He's moving?", I asked.

She nodded and I placed my hand.

"He's excited for his uncle and aunt", she said.

"Hopefully this little guy will be out by the time I get married", I said.

She nodded. It felt weird to say that out loud but good at the same time.

"Hopefully, I love him but I'm really tired of being pregnant and I really really want to see him already", she said.

I nodded.

"Trust me, I know the feeling", I said.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

I had Maddie on my lap as I braided her hair. Roman sat beside me.

"How are you?", he asked.

"All of this is my fault, the women. Dean getting hurt and suspended.", I said.

"We talked about this babe, this isn't your fault. He hurt those women because he's a sick man, Dean got hurt because he went after Dolph", he said.

"Which he wouldn't have done if it wasn't for me", I said.

"True but because he loves you, he's protecting you. I would have done the same for Nikki as would Roman for Brie", Seth said.

I nodded.

"Now that he's a suspect, we will be keeping a closer eye on him.", Roman said.

I nodded.

"We should get inside and eat. I finished cooking with Nikki's help", I said standing. Maddie ran in, Harley at her heels.

They nodded and stood, the girls along with Dean were in the kitchen.

"Looks like we had the same idea", Nikki said, handing out plates.

Dean was leaning against the door, his knuckles looked bad but cleaned. His face was forming a bruise on his cheek. Everyone was talking and getting their food. I went over to him and lightly touched his cheek.

"You look like shit", I said.

He chuckled.

"I feel like it, son of a bitch bruised my side. I might need a nice long, pleasurable massage later", he said.

I kissed him.

"I can do that", I whispered.

"I hope so", he pecked my lips.

"Hungry cuddle bear", I whispered.

He smirked and laughed.

"Starving doll face", he replied.

"Alright love birds, enough, come and eat", Nikki said smiling.

Maddie giggled. I rubbed Brie's stomach as I past her. Roman sat beside her, kissing her bump and then her lips.

"I love you", he said.

She touched his cheek and replied to him. Nikki was on Seth's lap, he refused to let her stand. She kissed his cheek as he ate.

"So Lys, when do you plan on having another one of these beautiful babies? I need more nieces and nephews", Nikki said.

"Not for a while, I want to enjoy the babies I have now", I said.

Dean smiled.

"You are getting knocked up again right after my nephew's born, right Brie", Nikki said.

Brie laughed.

"I haven't even had this one yet, let's wait and then I'll get back to you", she said.

Roman kissed her cheek. Nikki pouted.

"Dean, get Lyssa pregnant", she said to him.

He smiled and looked at me before looking at her.

"I'm trying Nik", he said.

I shook my head at him and they laughed. Roman told Brie about the whole cuddle bear story. This day might have started off bad but it's ending on a good note. I went over to Dean and sat on his lap, he welcomed me with open arms. Even though the arm he had wrapped around my waist was squeezing my thigh and from time to time, move to my butt and squeeze what he could reach. I kissed his cheek.

"Control yourself Mr. Ambrose", I whispered.

"Its hard to with you baby", he whispered back.

"Oh Lys, we have to go and try on our dresses for the last fitting", Nikki said.

I nodded.

"Especially me, I grow more and more each day", Brie pouted.

"Still as beautiful as the first day I met you", Roman said, kissing the side of her head.

She smiled at him and his hand rubbed her belly.

"Why can't you be as sweet as that man?", I asked, nudging Dean.

"I talk to you like that", he said.

"Woman I want to have sex, isn't as sweet as you think it sounds baby", I said.

Everyone laughed.

"But it works", he said.

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"I hate to ruin this nice night, but I think I should get my babies home", Roman said, helping Brie stand.

We nodded. Nikki and Seth took that as their moment to leave as well. Dean locked up as I took Oliver up to his room. Dean did the same with a sleeping Maddie. He watched her sleep from her door. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came into my life when you did. I wouldn't have admitted it back then, but I needed you. I didn't know it but I did. You and Maddie saved me from myself", he said.

I smiled.

"And you both saved me too. I was afraid and didn't trust anyone. You helped me believe again, you brought me back to life. I love you Dean Ambrose and if you don't want to get married, we don't have to, ok", I said.

He turned to face me.

"I love you Lys", he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"And that's enough for me", I whispered.

He kissed me, I moaned.

"How about that massage huh", he said smiling.

I giggled and took his hand, making our way to our bedroom. He shut the door quietly before his hands started exploring my body.


	33. Chapter 33-I Know

**Alyssa-**

Now was as good as time as any. Yes it was six in the morning, but I would be at work, he would take his anger out on the yard or while he cleaned the house. I finished getting dressed and I sat beside him.

"Dean", I said softly.

He hummed.

"Baby, we need to talk", I said, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

He sighed but still asleep. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Please wake up", I whispered.

He stretched and yawned.

"What's up babe", he said half asleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you but it's important", I said.

He looked at me better and nodded.

"I know about your family", I said.

He stopped wiping his eyes and removed his hand. His blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Renee called me and said your mom wanted to see you, that she needed to talk to you. I told her that can't be possible because you lost your family a long time ago", I said.

He stayed silent, but never breaking eye contact.

"I had Wade look into that, that's why he was here that day. Yesterday he handed me a file with your families information. It surprised me even more when it turns out that they were alive this whole time", I said.

He finally broke eye contact.

"Why did you lie to me?", I asked.

"You don't know those people Lys, not the way that I do. They are drug addicts, alcoholics, and thieves. My entire life I was surrounded by it, every once in a while my mom would finally stop injecting herself with that crap long enough to be a mom. The only one who was there for me, the only one I owe anything to, is my sister", he said angry.

"The Christmas story you told me?", I asked.

"That was true, but my sister never touched the stuff till after I left home. I mean she drank a lot but if she knew she had to pick me up or drop me off somewhere, she wouldn't. She stayed sober for as long as she could", he said.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"I wouldn't have cared Dean. I mean look how my past turned out. I am no one to judge you", I said.

"I didn't want to lose you before I even had a chance to have you", he said.

I kissed him.

"Why aren't you mad?", he asked.

"I was at first but the secret I held about Dolph, we both kept something secret", I said.

He nodded.

"Your sister babe", I said.

"I know", he said.

"Wade has a friend, he does this sort of thing for a living. You know, missing persons cases. Wade asked him for help and he said yes. He's in Ohio and he's going to report back soon.", I said.

"You and Wade still cozy I see", he said.

"Not as cozy as you and I get. Last night was wonderful, I feel more relaxed", I whispered against his lips.

"You look so sexy in that uniform", he whispered back before pushing his lips against mine.

I giggled.

"I have to go, maybe you and Ollie can meet me for lunch", I said standing.

He nodded.

"Sounds good, I want to speak to Wade about this", he said.

"Oh he might not be in", I said.

"Shit that's right, have him come to ours", he said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?", I asked.

He took my hand.

"He tries to kiss you again and I'll stab him in the throat.", he said.

"That's not funny", I said.

He smiled.

"Bye Dean", I said.

Getting to work, Roman looked really exhausted and tired.

"Coffee?", I asked.

He took the cup.

"Thank you, I need it", he said.

"Why do you look so tired?", I asked as we walked in.

His cheeks turned a bright red, I raised a brow.

"Brie was really really turned on last night. I mean, I love having sex with my wife, especially when she's pregnant but last night, man I didn't even get a break", he said.

I laughed.

"I'm serious, I'm surprised she didn't break it", he said, looking down.

I couldn't help but laugh more, my sides were hurting from laughing so hard.

"Dean loves having sex when I'm pregnant. I think that's why he knocked me up with Oliver and why he's trying so hard to knock me up again", I said.

Roman laughed.

"I got like a two second break before her hand was jerking me off for another round", he said.

"Yeah too much information and now I'm picturing it, thanks", I said.

He laughed.

"Good morning", Cesaro said walking in.

We sent him a wave. Hunter quickly entered the room.

"Reigns, Martinez. There's been another one. Head on out", he said.

We stood and left. Getting to the scene, her body was already covered. Roman lifted the sheet.

"Billy", I said.

"You know the girl?", Randy asked.

"She's a prostitute, Billy Kay", Roman said, letting the sheet fall over her again.

I looked around, examined every corner.

"She wasn't killed here", I said.

"Where's Dolph?", Roman asked.

"Still in jail", Randy said.

I looked at Roman. He was thinking the same thing I was, this ruled out Dolph as the murderer.

"He's not stupid", I said.

They both looked at me.

"Something's not right, we're missing something", I said.

"Lys, I know you believe he did this but", he stopped and met my eyes.

He knew I still believed he did this, he nodded.

"Ok, this was Dolph, but how?", he said.

"Summer wouldn't do it, I know that for sure", I said.

"So then he has help", Randy said.

"Looks like it, have the team examine the body today. As soon as they reach the lab. Have them call Cesaro", Roman said.

He looked at me.

"We are going to talk to her friends", Roman said.

I nodded and we drove to where Zahra use to live. He knocked and the door opened to reveal Dana.

"Hi", she said, looking between us.

"Can we come in?", I asked.

She nodded and let us in. Two more girls came out of the halls.

"Do any of you know a Billy Kay?", I asked.

"I do, she's been gone like a week now", the girl said.

"And you are?", Roman asked.

"Peyton Royce", she answered.

"You said gone. Not missing?", I questioned.

She nodded.

"I dropped her off at the train station and from there she was heading to the airport. She was going to visit her family for two weeks", she said.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but she was found dead earlier this morning", Roman said.

They all started crying.

"Did any of you see anyone? Did anyone follow you to the train station? A car?", Roman asked.

Peyton was trying to think.

"No, not that I remember", she said.

"You think it was the same man who hurt Zahra?", Dana asked.

We nodded. Roman handed Peyton a card.

"If you can remember anything else, please call us as soon as you can. If you see anyone suspicious, get the plates and call us", Roman said.

They all nodded. We left and got back to our car.

"If she's been gone a week, he could have definitely done it. Two options with the body, he could have dropped it off before getting to your house or dropped it off after leaving yours", Roman said.

"The owner of the restaurant didn't find the body till this morning. He was taking out the trash", I said.

We drove back to the station.

"Hey there she is", I smiled as soon as I saw Dwayne.

He came over to me and hugged me.

"How are you? That man of yours treating you alright?", he asked.

"I'm fine and he's wonderful, couldn't ask for more", I said.

"Good", he said.

"How's Lillian?", I asked as we walked back to the room.

"Good, misses you. We hope to come out here later on and visit. Probably after Brie has the baby", he said.

I nodded.

"Did Wade fill you in?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I knew he had something to do with those murders in Arizona", he said.

"Hey Dwayne", Roman said walking in.

They hugged.

"How's Brie?", he asked.

"Fine, tired of being pregnant", he said.

Dwayne chuckled. Wade walked in and smiled.

"Summer's here", he said.

I nodded and walked out. Summer stood as soon as she saw me.

"Hey Lys", she said.

"Summer", I said.

"If you wouldn't mind following me", Wade said.

"I won't talk to anyone but Alyssa", Summer said.

I looked at Wade and then back at Summer. I nodded.

"Ok, come with me", I said.

She nodded and followed me to a back room.

"Want something to drink?", I asked.

"Water would be fine", she said.

"I'll be right back", I said.


	34. Chapter 34-Evidence

**Alyssa-**

I was getting a water bottle for Summer. Wade and Dwayne cornered me.

"We just need her to admit to Dolph doing the killings", Wade said.

I nodded.

"Oh hey, did the prints ever come back? You know from the bat Dean found", I said.

Wade sighed.

"I completely forgot about that, I'll call the team", he said leaving.

Dwayne smiled at me.

"Are you sure you want to open this can of worms?", he asked.

"You and I are the only ones that believe he is responsible for these killings. I know with every fiber in my body that he's the one doing this. Please tell me you still do as well", I said.

He nodded.

"Never changed", he said.

I nodded and left him to go talk to Summer. She sat up more and gave me a soft smile. I handed her the water.

"How have you been Summer?", I asked, sitting across from her.

"About the same", she said.

"Did he hurt you after I left?", I asked.

She met my eyes.

"No, but he wanted to hurt you. He looked everywhere Lys. When he finally found you in Boston, well he was getting ready to hurt you bad. I've never seen him so angry", she said.

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable.

"He hurt those girls didn't he?", I asked.

She swallowed and nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?", I asked.

"He's a lawyer, a well liked lawyer. He can talk himself out of any situation, what would have stopped him from talking himself out of this and making everyone think I did it", she said.

"Are you forgetting I lived with the guy", I said.

"But you got out Lys. You have a wonderful man and two beautiful little kids.", she said.

"I wouldn't of had that if it wasn't for you. You helped me get out when I did", I said.

She smiled.

"We can help you, all you have to do is tell us who and how he did it. Did he have help? Everything you know Summer", I said.

She nodded. I opened the file Wade left on the table. Showing her each photo, saying the woman's name and then her confessing to Dolph killing the woman and how he did it.

"The Ascension, they help him clean up his mess.", she said.

She pulled out a card and slid it over to me. I took it.

"Viktor and Konnor", she said.

"They clean the bodies", I said softly.

She nodded.

"That bat you have, the one your boyfriend took. Its what he used to kill Zahra", she said.

I looked at the one way mirror behind me before looking back at her.

"Thank you Summer", I said.

"I'm just tired of living like this. Those women don't deserve what happened to them, you didn't either. I'm just glad there's someone out there who believes me", she said.

"And neither do you Summer", I said.

"I'm going to jail aren't I?", she asked.

"I'm afraid so, but Wade has a way to get you into a women's shelter and since you helped us, your jail sentence can be smaller. You might not have to step foot in jail, hopefully", I said.

She nodded. Someone knocked. I stood to open the door. Wade nodded.

"I'll be right back Summer", I said.

I stepped out.

"The bat was cleaned on the outside, whatever finger prints were on it are gone", he said.

I sighed.

"But the inside had blood. They took the plastic top off at the end of the bat and there it was. Enough to tell us it was Zahra's blood", he said smiling.

"But it doesn't prove he did it", I said.

"She confessed to him using it, it's enough", he said.

"Anything on the Ascension?", I asked.

"Cesaro and Roman are looking into it now", he said.

I nodded.

"We can help her, right?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Already had the deal set for her. All she has to do is sign this paper and I'll have guards drive her to the airport and make sure she makes it safely to the shelter in Boston", he said.

I smiled and took the paper.

"Thank you Wade", I said.

He shrugged.

"She's a victim", he said.

I walked back into the room and slid the paper to her.

"Just sign there that your confession was true. As soon as you do, they will take you out of here and to the shelter I stayed at and trust me, it's a good one", I said.

She smiled and signed the document without reading it.

"Are you sure you don't want to read it first?", I asked.

"I trust you Lys", she said.

I nodded.

"Lets get you to the shelter", I said.

We walked out. She left her phone and her burner phone. Cesaro smiled at us.

"Ready?", he asked.

"You're taking her?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm going to check out what the Boston police have on this case, don't worry Lys. I'll make sure she gets there safe and sound", he said.

I nodded and looked at Summer.

"As soon as I can, I'll come and visit. No one can see or talk to you without my permission. I'm your guardian in a way", I said.

She nodded and hugged me.

"Thank you Alyssa", she said.

"You did the same for me once upon a time", I said.

I walked her and Cesaro out, waving as they drove off. I walked back into the station.

"She's going to be fine", Roman said.

"I know", I nodded.

He smiled. I went over to Dean's desk and unlocked his drawer. Pulling out the drive he took from my box. I squeezed it in my hand.

"Alyssa, you don't have to do this", Roman said.

"I do, this is evidence", I said.

He nodded. I texted Dean to bring me the box in my closet, he agreed. Dean showed up a few minutes later with the shoe box.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked.

"Yeah, if it helps prove what kind of man he is, then yes", I said.

"I don't know if I want anyone seeing that video of you", he said.

"You mean videos, plural", I said.

"What?", he asked.

"Babe, there is more than one video on there", I said.

"Son of a bitch", he groaned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kiss me", I said softly.

He met my eyes and leaned in, our lips connecting. His phone rang, interrupting us, he sighed.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Its ok, we should stop anyways. Hunter's going to blow his top if he saw us", I said.

He nodded and I took the box from him. I walked to the back room. Wade, Dwayne, and Roman looked up as I set the box down.

"These are private, along with what's on this drive.", I said softly.

I slid it to them and Wade opened it. Dwayne didn't bother to look at the photos because he saw it first hand. Roman turned and punched the board behind him. Dwayne set his hand on Roman's shoulder to calm him.

"Has anyone seen these other then us?", Wade asked.

"Dean", I said.

"What about the videos?", he asked.

"Roman, Seth, and Dean", I said.

Wade nodded.

"This can help", he said.

He closed the box.

"Along with Summer's confession. Now all we need is these Ascension guys. If they did the cleaning like Summer said, we'll have Dolph", Wade said.

I nodded.

"I think you need to step out Roman. Come on, let's get you some air", Dwayne said, pulling Roman out.

Wade looked at me.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, no one deserves this", he said.

"It took me a long time to figure that out", I said.

He chuckled, the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt", he said.

"Not interrupting", Wade said.

Dean looked at me.

"I have to go, but I'll see you at home", Dean said.

I nodded.

"Wade, Lys told me about your friend offering his help to find my sister. Thank you", Dean said.

"No problem", Wade said.

"I was thinking, maybe you can come over to ours and we can talk about your friend and my family", Dean said.

Wade looked between us.

"Are you sure? I mean, after what happened the last time I didn't think you would want me around", Wade said.

Dean chuckled.

"As long as you don't kiss my girl again, it's all good.", Dean said.

Wade nodded.

"Ok", Wade finally said.

Dean nodded and kissed my cheek.

"See you both later", he said, before walking out.

Wade looked at me.

"So everything's ok between you two?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I think it still kind of bothers him", I said.

"He loves you", he said.

"And I betrayed him", I said.

Wade shook his head no.

"You didn't do anything. I made the move and you didn't return it. This is on me", he said.


	35. Chapter 35-Not Funny

**Dean-**

Walking into the restaurant, I found the table and slid into the booth. I cleared my throat.

"So why did you want to meet?", Brie asked, before sipping on her water.

"How's the planning going? Did you two find a venue? A date?", I asked.

They both smiled and nodded.

"Lexi always loved the venue by the garden. We called and there is a day available in four months", Nikki said.

I nodded.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Its two weeks after Seth and I get married. Which is a good thing because that means we get to attend", she said.

Brie pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Now, how many should we be expecting?", she asked.

"Oh um, you girls know everyone from Alyssa's side, so them. The guys from the station", I said shrugging.

"What about your family?", Nikki asked.

I licked my lips.

"Invite them", I said.

Brie nodded and wrote it down.

"Now food", she said.

I shrugged and then rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Isn't that your job?", I asked.

They laughed.

"Relax Dean", Nikki said.

"We can do a shrimp or chicken linguine", Brie said.

I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good", I said.

"Live music or dj?", Brie asked.

"Which would be better?", I asked.

"If you're willing to, both. We've had some clients who play live music first and then switch it off to Dj", Nikki said.

"Money's no problem, book it", I said.

They nodded.

"Now have you decided on who your groomsmen are going to be?", Nikki asked.

"Roman and Seth for sure, my brother hopefully", I said.

They nodded.

"Which one is your best man?", Brie asked.

"Well Seth was Roman's best man, I was Seth's so I guess it's Roman's turn. He's my best man, which I will ask him", I said.

They nodded.

"She didn't like that dress anymore. She liked the more simple ones so we were thinking, during the last fittings we could show her more dresses and see if anything catches her eyes", Brie said.

I nodded.

"We can handle the bridesmaid dresses", Nikki said.

"Wasn't even going to say anything on that", I said.

"Lys loves blue, so I guess we'll go with blue?", Brie asked.

I nodded when she looked at me.

"Listen girls, I don't know much on this stuff that's why I asked for your help. I was hoping all I had to do was just write the check", I said.

"She'll love the fact that you helped plan all this", Brie said.

"Anything you want to add to the decorations?", Nikki asked.

"She loves candles, so maybe you can put them in there some how", I said.

They nodded.

"Honeymoon?", Nikki asked.

"Oh, um, Hawaii sound good? She's always wanted to go there", I said.

They smiled.

"I'll find you both the hotel and flight", Nikki said.

"How long are you planning this honeymoon?", Brie asked.

"A week. Knowing Alyssa, she won't want to be away from the kids too long", I said.

They nodded.

"Ok, now that we know some things we can really start planning. If we need anything else, we can just call you", Nikki said.

I nodded.

"Sounds good", I said.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

I invited Dwayne to stay at ours. He and Wade would be meeting us at our house. Getting inside, Dean was coming from upstairs.

"Oliver fell asleep a few minutes ago. Your mom took him to the park and burned up all his energy", he said.

I nodded and took my uniform off. I let my hair down, running my fingers through it.

"How was the rest of your day?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"Fine. I missed you, missed work", he said.

I kissed his cheek before going to put my gun away in the safe. He jumped in front of me.

"I can put it away for you", he said, taking it.

I nodded.

"Thank you?", I said.

He unlocked the safe and placed it beside his.

"Why are you acting so weird?", I asked, before walking into the kitchen.

"Am not", he said.

"Do you have a girl hiding in the closet or something?", I asked, serving myself dinner.

I stopped the spoon and faced him when he didn't respond.

"Please don't tell", he stopped me.

"No woman is in that closet or in any room in this house. I'm not you", he said.

He stopped himself. I looked down and then went back to serving myself.

"Baby, I'm sorry", he said.

"No, you don't have to be. I deserved that", I said softly.

"It was suppose to be a joke babe, but I can see that its too soon", he said.

I faced him, he had moved closer to me.

"Its never going to be funny Dean, ever", I said.

He nodded and leaned against me.

"I cheated on you, that's not funny", I said.

"You didn't cheat Lys. Its easier for me to make a joke out of it than actually deal with it. You're sorry. I'm sorry", he said.

"I wish I could turn back time and", he stopped me.

"But you can't and that's fine, doll face, I love you.", he said.

I nodded and kissed him. He quickly pulled away and smiled.

"Oh I have a surprise for you", he said, leaving my side.

I put my plate of food in the microwave to heat it up. Dean came back and handed me a folded paper.

"What's this?", I asked unfolding it.

Dean's smile never left his face. Reading the document, it was the paternity test Dean did. I smiled.

"He's not my kid, baby", he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me.

"Good, because I'm the only woman allowed to carry your babies", I said.

"Damn right", he said smiling.

The doorbell rang and Maddie called out that she got it. Dean rushed to the living room before she opened the door. Dwayne and Wade walked in.

"Uncle Dwayne", Maddie said as he lifted her into his arms to hug her.

"Look at you munchkin, you're getting so big. Just as beautiful as your mom", he said.

She giggled. They all sat around the table. Serving them something to eat.

"So first things first, my friend AJ found a lead on your sister. He's going to check it out tomorrow and let me know", Wade said.

Dean nodded.

"Do you know any of her friends or dealers? If he doesn't find her tomorrow those can help", he said.

"There's only one guy, but I think he's in jail right now", Dean said.

"Let me have his name and he can check up on that", Wade said.

Dean nodded and wrote down the guys name and address.

"That's the last known address", Dean said.

Wade nodded and pulled out his phone, he must have texted his friend.

"Do you plan on going down to Ohio?", Wade asked.

Dean raised a brow and sat up straighter.

"Why? Plan on making a move on my girl again?", he asked.

I pinched his side and he flinched.

"I see you're still on that, I said I was sorry", Wade said.

"It was a joke, you and Aly need to chill", Dean said.

I pinched him again.

"Ouch ok, sorry", he said, rubbing his side.

Wade and Dwayne chuckled.

"So you and Alyssa huh?", Dwayne asked Wade.

"No, it was all me. Feelings weren't returned", Wade said.

Dean squeezed my thigh.

"That's because she's mine", Dean said, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright put your dick away", Dwayne said.

I laid my head against Dean's shoulder, he kissed the top of my head.

"Right, anyway, I was asking so you could go down and meet him. You know her better than him. Her spots and where she can score", Wade said.

Dean nodded.

"I would like to but with this whole Dolph mess, I can't leave my family. For all we know that's what he's waiting for", he said.

"I'll be here", Dwayne said.

I lifted my head and looked at Dean.

"You should go babe. I'll see if my dad can get some time off and come down as well", I said.

"You sure?", he asked.

I nodded and kissed him.

"As long as you bring your family down for a visit", I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"Have I told you how much I love you?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Its always nice to hear", I said.

He chuckled.

"So can I tell him to expect you in Ohio?", Wade asked.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"I'll see if I can get a flight out tomorrow", he said.

Wade nodded. Dean's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"It's Reigns", Dean said, before answering it.

Dwayne and Wade discussed Dolph. I tried to listen in before Dean jumped up.

"Baby's coming. Lys, baby", he said pacing.

I stood.

"Ok, tell Roman to calm down. Deep breaths, I'll be there in ten minutes", I said.

He repeated what I said to Roman. I knew Roman was probably freaking out.

"I'll go with you", Dwayne said.

I nodded. I kissed Dean.

"I'll call you as soon as the baby is here", I said.

He nodded and congratulated Roman with a smile.

"And don't kill Wade", I shouted from the front door.

"Dang it", I heard, before the door closed behind me.


	36. Chapter 36-Hello

**Alyssa-**

Dwayne has gone home after a long night, Brie finally had her baby. Little boy, named Joseph with a full head of hair. I watched as Roman cradled his son in his arms. He smiled down at him.

"I'm going to call Dean", I said.

They both nodded, Nikki followed me.

"I have to call Seth", she said.

I nodded, she took my arm as we walked to the waiting room.

"Hey Lys", Nikki said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"I honestly don't know how to say this or even ask, it's sort of a favor", she said.

"Just say what's on your mind, we've always been able to talk Nik", I said.

"See, Seth and I went to the doctors to see if we could have kids. Don't tell Brie, but he and I have been trying for two years now", she said.

"What, really?", she nodded with a smile.

"Seth was fine, everything's working for him", she said sadly.

"You can't?", I asked.

"I don't know yet. I should be finding out soon, but if he's not the problem then its me", she said.

"You don't know that", I said.

"But to get to my point, I was going to ask Brie but then we would have to wait at least two years", she said.

I stopped and she bit her lip nervously.

"Would you be willing to be our surrogate?", she asked.

"Oh", I sa I surprised.

"You can say no, but Seth and I were hoping you would. I know its a lot to ask", she said.

"I would have to talk to Dean, but I'll let you know soon", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to go call Seth", she said.

I nodded and pulled my phone out.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey babe", I said, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey, how is everything? Brie and baby ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, healthy and happy. Roman is completely over the moon right now. He can't take his eyes off of his son. Oh his name's Joseph", I said.

"I bet he is", he said, before yawning.

"How's your morning?", I asked.

"Good, Dwayne is making breakfast for the kids. You think we can keep him", he said.

I laughed softly.

"I think his wife and kids would miss him too much", I said.

"Yeah", he said.

"Hey make sure he gets some sleep, we didn't get any at all last night", I said, wiping my eyes.

"I will. Want me to come pick you up?", he asked.

"No, my mom's on her way. She wants to check in on Brie for Kathy", I said.

"Alright", he said.

"You still going to Ohio?", I asked.

"Postponing it", he said.

"Don't do that, go Dean. Brie and Roman will understand", I said.

He sighed.

"I'm afraid", he said softly.

That woke me up.

"Of what baby?", I asked.

He stayed silent for a bit. I didn't say anything either, he needed a moment to collect himself.

"What if my mom and brother slam their door in my face? What if I find my sister and she's", he stopped.

"I know, but she can also be alive Dean, think positive babe", I said.

He exhaled.

"I know", he said.

"And as for your mom and brother, they have no right to slam their door in your face. They called you, they need to apologize to you. You have done nothing wrong. If they do slam the door in your face then forget them, you're there for your sister", I said.

"Yeah, you're right", he said.

"Aren't I always", I said.

He laughed.

"I love you, go to Ohio", I said.

"Ok, I love you", he said.

I hung up with him, deciding to talk to him about Nikki and Seth when I saw him. My mom and Nikki coming over to me.

"You look exhausted", she said.

"I feel it", I said.

"Come on, I want to see baby Joe before I take you both home", my mom said.

She helped me stand and we went to Brie's room.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I finally finished packing my bag. Dwayne was asleep in the guest room downstairs. Maddie was at school and Oliver was helping me pack, well more like unpack.

"Hey", Alyssa said walking in.

"Hey, exhausted?", I asked.

She nodded and laid beside Oliver. He was playing with her hair. I placed my bag down and laid beside her. Oliver climbed onto my back.

"What does the kid look like?", I asked, brushing her hair back.

She smiled.

"Full head of hair, which I'm guessing he gets from Roman", she said.

I laughed.

"I have to tell you something?", she said.

I nodded.

"Nikki asked if I would carry her and Seth's baby", she said.

I sat up.

"What?", I asked.

"She told me they have been trying for two years, but nothing. If she waits on Brie it will have to be another two years", she said.

"You already said yes?", I asked.

"No, I told her I would talk to you first. Which is what I'm doing now", she said.

"But you want too?", I asked.

She nodded softly. I sighed and nodded.

"I know that if it was me in her place and I asked her or Brie they would do it in a heartbeat. They want to have a baby", she said.

"I know. What about us though? I was thinking maybe we could try again", I said.

"If you don't want me to do this, I won't. You just have to let me know", she said.

"Can I think about it?", I asked.

"Of course", she said, leaning over to me and kissing me.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

I had just finished dropping Dean off at the airport. Seth said he was going with him.

"We have our fittings on Saturday", Nikki said.

"How is Brie going to do the fitting?", I asked.

"It's a good thing my wedding isn't for another couple of months, she has plenty of time. I called the lady and she said as long as she has a month she can do Brie's fitting later", she said.

I nodded.

"So, have you talked to Dean yet?", she asked.

I smiled.

"I have", I said.

It was silent and I knew she was waiting to hear what I had to say. She groaned.

"Are you really going to make me beg?", she asked.

"He's thinking. He understands your situation and what having a baby would mean for you and Seth. He's also worried about us, he wants more kids and", she stopped me.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you two would probably want more. Don't worry, Seth and I can figure something else out", she said.

"Nikki, he's thinking about it, he hasn't said no", I said.

She nodded.

"I don't want to fail him. A couple of months ago, we thought we were pregnant", she said, looking out the window.

"Why didn't you say something Nik, I'm sorry", I said.

She shrugged.

"He was so excited and when the test came back negative, I hated to see his face, he was so sad", she said.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"He just said we could keep trying. I'm afraid to fail him again. Maybe I should just call off my wedding and let him find someone who can give him what he wants", she said.

"He loves you Nikki, from the moment he pulled you over. He's not going to let you go just because you might not be able to have kids", I said.

"I hope so", she said softly.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Getting to our hotel room, Wade said his friend was meeting us tomorrow morning. Seth and I decided to go out to dinner. He was quiet, which was unusual for him.

"You ok?", I finally asked.

"Yeah", he said.

"Sure? Does this have anything to do with Nikki asking Alyssa if she can be your surrogate?", I asked.

He met my eyes.

"I told her not to ask till her test came back", he said.

"Test?", I asked.

He sighed and leaned back.

"I know Lys told you. We've been trying and finally we asked our doctor. She said we should get checked. I went first because I honestly thought it was me, but I'm fine", he said.

"So it's Nikki?", I asked.

"We don't know yet", he said.

I nodded.

"No pressure you know. If you and Lys don't want to do it that's ok. We will understand", he said.

I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Alyssa wants to do it. I've thought about it from the second she told me. If it comes down to it, I think Aly can be your surrogate", I said.

He smiled.

"Really? I mean I know you two still want kids", I stopped him.

"We have plenty of time for that", I said.

His smile grew. After dinner, we were getting ready to head back to the hotel.

"Why don't we go see your mom now?", he asked.

"I don't know Seth, I", I sighed.

"You're afraid she's going to slam the door in your face. Why not get it over with now, that way we can focus on your sister all day tomorrow", he said.

He made a good point. I took a deep breath and turned on the car.

"Alright", I said softly.

Pulling up in front of my mom's new house. We sat in the car for about a good thirty minutes, although it felt longer.

"We can come back tomorrow Dean", Seth said.

I exhaled and shook my head no.

"Lets get this over with", I said, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car.

We walked up the path and I held my fist up. Seth watched from behind me.

"You can do it Dean", he said softly.

Finally my knuckles hit the wooden door three times. I heard the locks turn, nerves making my hands shake lightly. The door opened.

"Can I help you boys?", a man asked.

"Oh um, I'm looking for Tina Ambrose. I'm her son. I'm", I swallowed.

"Dean?", he heard his mom's voice before he saw her.

Once she appeared, she smiled, watery eyes.

"Dean", she said softly.

"Hi mom", I said.

She looked different. She looked clean and glowing.

"Please come in", the man said, moving aside to let us in.

Seth nudged me lightly, before I took a step forward.


	37. Chapter 37-Missing

**Dean-**

We sat in the living room, silent. I cracked my knuckles and kept my eyes on the ground. The man she introduced me to is her husband, he set two cups of hot coffee in front of Seth and I.

"How have you been Dean?", she finally asked.

I looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Great. I have a great job, great friends, a great family", I said.

She nodded.

"I heard", she said.

"How many kids do you have?", Ric asked.

"Two. A boy, Oliver and a girl, Madeline", I said.

He nodded. I took my wallet out and handed them a photo of them. My mom smiled.

"They're beautiful", she said.

"Yeah, good kids", I said.

"And your wife?", she asked.

Alyssa was right, hearing someone call her my wife sounded so good. I smiled.

"Alyssa, not my wife, yet", I said.

She smiled.

"Reminds me, I'll be sending you an invite to our wedding.", I said.

"What?", Seth said beside me.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Surprise, Nikki and Brie are helping me. It's a surprise so please keep your trap shut Seth", I said.

He patted my back.

"I think we can definitely make it", Ric said.

I nodded. I looked at my mom.

"How long has it been since you last saw Megan or heard from her?", I asked.

My mom exhaled slowly.

"Its about to be a month now. We put in a missing persons report, but we haven't heard a thing. Ric and your brother go out every night and look around at her spots but nothing", she said sadly.

The front door opened and my brother walked in. He looked so much older than he was. He stopped and his eyes fell on me.

"Dean", he said softly.

He blinked several times, not sure if I was sitting here. I stood.

"Hey Jon", I said.

He rushed me, almost tackling me down. He wrapped his arms around me.

"The last time I saw you little brother, you were skinny and not buff at all", he said, poking my arms.

I laughed.

"You look good to brother", I said.

"I've been sober almost ten years now", he said smiling.

"Good that's really good", I said.

"Did you bring your family? Mom said you had kids", he said.

"They didn't come, just my friend. We came to look for Megan", I said.

He nodded.

"But he invited us to his wedding", my mom said.

My brother smiled.

"That's great, I hope I can take my wife", he said.

"You're married?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Six years", he said.

"Hope to meet her before I go back", I said.

"You can definitely meet her", he said.

I sat back down.

"Before I forget, this is my friend and partner, Seth Rollins", I said.

He sent my brother a wave.

"Anything Jon?", my mom asked him.

He shook his head no. He squeezed her shoulder.

"We will find her mom", he said.

"I have a friend who's an FBI agent and he has a friend who handles these kinds of cases. He's here and already looking, myself and Seth came down to help him.", I said.

"But what about your work?", my mom asked.

"I'm actually suspended right now, long story", I said.

"And I'm using my vacation time, which I don't mind", Seth said.

They all smiled and nodded.

"Well we should go, it's late and we want to get an early start", I said.

"But you just got here", my mom said sadly.

"I'll be here till we find Megan", I said.

She nodded.

"And you are welcome here anytime", Ric said.

"And if you need our help, just let us know", my brother said.

I nodded. Seth and I stood, they walked us to the door. My mom hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you came home", she whispered.

"Me too mom", I said softly.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

I was at the grocery store with Oliver, his little fingers trying to open the box of cookies. I giggled.

"Ollie", I said.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"What should we make for dinner huh?", I asked him.

He was too busy trying to open the box. I grabbed some fresh veggies, needing a bag to place them in, I went over to get one. When I turned back around, Dolph stood beside the cart, opening the cookie box for Oliver.

"Get away from him", I said.

Rushing over and pushing the cart. He kept up with me.

"Aly, please just talk to me. Baby I love you", he said.

"Leave me alone, before I call the police", I said.

He laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Where is she?", he asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about", I said.

"Don't play dumb with me Alyssa. Where the fuck is she?", he growled.

"Away from you", I said.

His grip tightened, nails digging into my skin.

"No one can ever get away from me. Once I make you mine that's it, you belong to me", he growled.

I winced as his nails dig deeper. Oliver started crying.

"You do remember that don't you baby. The feel of my hands, my mouth, all over you", he said.

He touched my cheek with his other hand. I was shaking now.

"I love when you're scared, it turns me on", he growled.

Oliver was still crying, but if I took my eyes off Dolph, I was afraid he would hurt him. Someone grabbed Dolph from behind his neck and pulled him off of me. I jumped back and took Oliver out of the cart, hugging him close to me.

"Dolph Ziggler, you are under arrest for violating your restraining order", Wade said, while handcuffing Dolph.

I took a few deep breaths. I knew Wade was around because he had said he was following Dolph. Randy and John came around the corner.

"Alyssa", Randy said.

I went over to him.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

I nodded, he rubbed Oliver's back. Dolph laughed.

"You think you can stop me", he said.

I shivered. I met his eyes.

"Randy", I said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Check on Maddie", I said.

His eyes widened and rushed past John. Wade handed Dolph off to John.

"Are you alright?", Wade asked, his fingers lightly touching my cheek.

I nodded. Randy came back.

"Lys", he said.

My heart dropped.

"They checked her class and, she's not there", he said.

Wade held me up, Randy took Oliver from me.

"I have to call my mom", I said.

"I'll do that Lys, I'm sure she checked her out and forgot to tell you", Randy said.

"Have your partner take Dolph to the station. No fucking bail till I talk to him", Wade said angry.

"I have to call Dean", I said panicking.

My hands were shaking.

"And Roman, I have to, I have to call", I said.

Wade took my hands and squeezed them.

"I'm taking you home, I'm sure she's safe Alyssa", he said.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost her", I cried.

He squeezed me to him. I heard footsteps come back to us.

"She's not with your mom", Randy said.

I started crying.

"I called Roman, he's on his way to yours. Kathy is there with Brie, she wanted to go, but with the baby", he said.

"Come on Lys", Wade said softly.

"Dwayne went down to the school, he's going to check the cameras and talk to the teachers", Randy said.

"Good", Wade said.

Before I knew it I was at my house, on my couch. Nikki was putting Oliver down for his nap. She came over to me as I was hugging Maddie's blanket.

"What if he hurt her", I said.

Nikki hugged me close and brushed her fingers through my hair.

"She's probably scared and I'm not there", I cried.

Wade bent down in front of me, taking my hands.

"I will find her for you Alyssa, even if I have to beat it out of him. I will bring home your little girl", he said.

I heard Dwayne tell Wade that he saw the video of the school. A black Cadillac pulls up to the playground, two guys in all black get off and grab Maddie. Putting her in the back of the car.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Seth and I met up with AJ Styles.

"I've checked every single place you told Wade about, no one has seen her. The last place she was seen was hanging around her dealer. He said he saw two guys go up to her, never seen them around before. She got into the car with them and drove off", he said.

I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. His phone started ringing.

"Sorry", he said, before answering it.

He walked away a bit.

"We checked with all her friends, they haven't seen her. Who could those two guys be?", Seth asked.

AJ came back to us quickly. His expression frightened me.

"Wade just called. Dean, your daughter, she's missing", he said.

I didn't realize I was shaking till I felt Seth holding me up.

"I need, we need to go home", I said quickly.

Seth nodded and AJ followed us.

"If you don't mind me coming, I can help", AJ said.

Seth said ok. I just got in the car and made my way to the airport. Seth called my brother to let him know, he was going to the hotel to get our things.

"Wade sent me the video", AJ said.

We sat in the parking lot, he played the video. I watched these guys take my little girl. She kicked and she screamed. I looked away, I couldn't watch it.

"Did Wade tell you how Alyssa was?", I asked.

"She just cries and cries", he said.

I sighed.

"I need to get home, now", I said, getting out of the car.

We rushed inside and got the first flight out. If anything happened to Maddie, I was going to kill Dolph, painfully slow.


	38. Chapter 38-Where's Maddie?

**Madeline-**

She woke up in the dark. Her eyes blindfolded. Her cheeks dirty, tears stained them. She was shaking.

"Sweetheart", she heard a woman whisper.

She moved as far back as she could go. Her hands were bound together tight.

"Its ok baby girl, I'm going to get your hands out of those ties ok", she said sweetly.

Maddie nodded. She felt someone take her hands, this person's hands were soft, she thought. Finally her hands came loose.

"Much better, right princess", she said.

Maddie nodded. This woman took off the blind fold and Maddie blinked several times, trying to adjust to the only light in the room. This woman smiled at her.

"Hi", she said.

Looking better at this woman. Maddie noticed how her lip was bleeding, a cut was on her forehead. Her clothes were dirty and her cheeks.

"My name's Megan", this woman said.

Maddie smiled.

"I'm Madeline, but my mommy and daddy call me Maddie", she said.

Megan smiled, noticing Maddie's dimples. She touched her cheek.

"My baby brother has dimples too", she said.

"Mommy says I get mine from my daddy", she said.

Megan smiled.

"I want my mommy", Maddie said.

"I know you do princess", she said softly.

She lifted Maddie into her lap and hugged her close.

"I'll find a way to get us out and to your mommy", she whispered to Maddie.

Megan took a deep breath and looked up. Its been a few hours since Dolph came down. She hasn't heard him walking around upstairs. He turned this hidden basement into a huge bedroom.

"I'm going to get us out of here", she whispered.

* * *

 **Dean-**

We got in late at night, Dwayne picked us up. As soon as we pulled into the house, I jumped out of the car. Randy, John, Sami, and Roman stood around. Jimmy and Jey were keeping Oliver busy.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"Upstairs", Naomi said, coming down with an empty cup.

I ran past her and to our bedroom. I could hear her crying and it broke my heart. Nikki and Marissa were holding her. Wade saw me.

"Finally", he said.

Nikki got up and let me take her place.

"My love", I said softly.

She let go of her mom and met my eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around me.

"He took her Dean, I want my baby back", she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm going to get our baby back, I promise", I whispered.

Everyone left the room. Wade closing the door behind him.

"She needs me Dean and I'm not there. She's scared and I'm not there", she cried.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm going to bring her home", I said again.

Alyssa couldn't stop crying. She looked completely exhausted. Her mom gave her a sleeping pill. I didn't like it but right now, she needed it desperately. I kissed her forehead after she fell asleep, covering her.

I went downstairs, everyone was still here.

"Naomi and I will stay with her", Nikki said.

I nodded. Naomi took a sleeping Oliver with them.

"I want to talk to Dolph", I said.

"Dean, I don't", Wade lifted his hand.

"I think that's a good idea", Wade said, cutting off Roman.

"What?", Roman asked.

"If Dean goes in, Dolph won't hesitated to rub it in his face that he has his daughter", Wade said.

"Wade's right, he's going to see it as a personal victory", AJ said.

Seth called Hunter to explain the plan. I went over to Roman.

"You should go home, your lady and your new born need you", I said.

He sighed.

"You can come back tomorrow. Just go sleep, eat, enjoy your kid and wife for a bit", I said.

He nodded and said goodbye to everyone before leaving. I sat down and ran my hand through my hair, my thoughts were all over the place.

"She's alive, he won't hurt her. He knows how much she means to your woman", AJ said.

"You are going to go in, do your thing and then we release him", Wade said.

"Release him?", I asked angry.

"If we plan on finding your daughter, we have to release him, follow him.", Wade said.

I didn't want to let him go, but they made a point. Someone knocked and Randy answered it. Cesaro walked in.

"I looked into The Ascension, Konnor and Viktor. Both convicted felons, kidnappers, and dealers", he said.

"Summer confessed to them cleaning up Dolph's messes", Wade said.

"Wait, I remember these guys. Towards the end of his and Aly's relationship, these two guys were coming in and out of his house. It was weird, they own a cleaning company", Dwayne said.

"They were last seen in Ohio", Cesaro said.

"They took Maddie?", I asked.

"We aren't sure Dean. If they did, we don't know if they handed her to Dolph or if they still have her", Wade said.

Seth stood and went over to the closet that held the safe. He unlocked it and took out Alyssa's badge and gun.

"Lets go arrest them. Let them know Dolph sold them out. They'll sing like birds", he said.

Wade stood.

"Randy, John, and Sami you're back up", Wade said.

"I'm coming", AJ said.

I went to stand, but Wade stopped me.

"She needs you here more. I promise to bring back your little girl", he said.

"Wade is right Dean, don't worry", Dwayne said.

I sat back down and took deep breaths. It only resulted in me breaking down. I felt someone rubbing my back. Looking up, Marissa was beside me.

"They are going to get her back", she said.

I nodded, she wiped my tears.

"Is David coming?", I asked her about Aly's dad.

She nodded.

"Should be here soon. He was away on business", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Madeline-**

Megan had set her on the only bed in the room. She covered her and looked at her face better. She looked so familiar, her features. She went over to the door and banged on it. Hoping someone would hear. Dolph was late, usually he brought something down to eat. She heard heavy footsteps, this wasn't Dolph. She backed up and sat on the bed, putting herself between Madeline and this person. The door opened and one of the men who took her, set two plates of food on the wooden table.

"Please let her go, she's only a baby. She needs her mom", she begged.

This man laughed and left. She heard the heavy locks click in place and the heavy footsteps walk away. Maddie was moving beside her.

"Hi princess. Are you hungry?", she asked.

Maddie nodded and Megan sat her up. She went over to the table and grabbed both plates. Handing one to Maddie. She could tell Maddie was still scared.

"So Maddie, do you have any siblings?", Megan asked.

Maddie met her eyes.

"I have a baby brother named Oliver", she said, before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I have two baby brothers. Well they aren't babies anymore. Jon and Dean, Dean's the baby", she said.

"My daddy's name is Dean", Maddie said.

Megan smiled at her.

"I was close to both my brothers, especially my little brother. Our parents had to work a lot and so I took care of him. I took him to school and made him dinner", she said.

"My daddy does that for me. He takes care of Ollie till mommy comes home from work", Maddie said.

"That's nice of him. What does your mommy do?", Megan asked.

"She's a police officer and so is my daddy", she said.

"Maddie, what's your last name?", Megan asked.

It couldn't be coincidence that her dad's name was Dean and he was a cop.

"Ambrose", she said.

Megan's jaw dropped. A smile formed on her lips. No wonder this little girl looked so familiar to her.

"Is your daddy a good daddy?", she asked.

Maddie nodded with a smile. Megan brushed Maddie's hair back.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Alyssa was pressed to my side. She wouldn't let go of Maddie's blanket. I stood carefully, changing. Alyssa sat up.

"Baby, sleep", I said, kissing her forehead.

She shook her head no.

"I want my baby back", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm going to get her back.", I said.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"I'm going to talk to Dolph. Hunter gave me first dibs on him", I said.

"I want to come, please let me come", she begged.

"I don't think that's a good idea", I said.

"Dean, please", she begged.

Fresh tears falling down her cheeks. I sighed.

"Ok, but you aren't talking to him", I said.

She nodded and quickly stood. She changed fast and we made our way downstairs.

"Ready?", Wade asked.

I nodded. AJ was coming with us. Seth and Randy were staying to keep an eye on Oliver. After finding out where the Ascension lived, they had disappeared. Land lord said they hadn't been around in a week. They were still out there.

Getting to the station, Hunter came over to us.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to do with as you please. This goes against everything I was taught, but this asshole crossed the line", Hunter said.

I nodded, taking Alyssa's hand. They took us to the back room. He was sitting at the table handcuffed in another room.

"I'll be right back", I said.

She nodded. Wade and AJ sat with her as I made my way to the next room. Walking in, Dolph smirked and leaned back.

"Really, you", he said.

"Yeah me, I'm only going to ask once. Where is my daughter?", I asked.

He laughed. I went over to him and punched him. Grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the table. I pulled his head back up, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

"I can do this all day Dolph", I growled.

He laughed again.


	39. Chapter 39-Finding Maddie

**Alyssa-**

I watched Dean beat Dolph. He was putting all his anger behind it. Dolph not saying a word, but I could tell he was getting angry.

"Ambrose, enough", Hunter said, walking into the room.

Sami pulled Dean away. They made their way towards us, Dean was pacing. I stood and stopped him. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"My turn", Wade said, leaving the room.

We watched him walk in and sit across from Dolph.

"Wow, he messed you up big time", Wade said.

Dolph spit blood onto the table and then licked his lips.

"Where is Maddie?", Wade asked.

Dolph raised a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said.

"Don't play dumb. We know what you did it, we have it on video. We know about the women, we know what you did to Aly, to Summer, and to Kelly", he said.

Dolph glared at Wade.

"We have proof so don't even try to deny it", Wade said.

"Who said I was", he said.

"So you admit you killed them?", Wade asked.

"What, are you crazy? I'm confessing to what I did to Aly and Summer, but I didn't kill anyone or kidnap anyone, so whoever is on that video is not me", he said.

"What about the Ascension?", Wade asked.

Dolph visibly tensed, Wade noticed as well.

"Where are they?", he asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about", Dolph growled.

I stood and made my way to the room before anyone could stop me. I closed the door behind me and Dolph straightened up.

"Hey baby", he said.

Wade tried to pull me out.

"Let me talk to him", I said softly.

He sighed.

"Five minutes", I said.

He nodded and left the room. I sat across from Dolph, he tried to reach for my hand. I let him take it.

* * *

 **Dean-**

I watched Alyssa closely.

"Dolph, please. All I want is my baby back", Aly said.

"And all I want is you", he said.

I stiffened.

"Give her back and I'll go with you", she said.

I tried to leave the room, but Wade stopped me.

"She knows what she's doing", he said.

"Are you crazy? If he gets a hold of her he will kill her", I said.

"Do you want your daughter back?", he asked.

"Of course I do, but not this way", I said.

Wade blocked the door.

"I can't lose her or my daughter, but not this way", I said.

"You mean that", Dolph whispered.

We all turned back to Alyssa and Dolph. Aly nodded.

"As long as she isn't hurt", Aly said.

Dolph smiled and nodded.

"She's safe, I would never do anything to hurt her. She reminds me of you you know", he said.

"She's safe?", Aly asked.

Dolph nodded.

"I told Konnor and Viktor not to hurt her", Dolph said, smiling at Alyssa like a crazy person.

Alyssa got up and moved closer to Dolph.

"What is she doing?", I asked.

Hunter placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She knows him, he's talking, forgetting that we're here", he said.

She cupped his face and pressed her forehead against his. Their lips inches away from each other, I could feel my blood boiling. Hunter squeezed my shoulder.

"I want to go home Dolph. I want to be with you again. We've been apart too long baby", she said softly.

He nodded and tried to reach for her, but his hands were handcuffed to the table.

"Tell me I'm better than him", he said.

"You're so much better, Dean doesn't know what I like", she said.

Dolph smiled.

"Are they going to let me go?", he asked.

"They have to, you didn't do anything. I know you Dolph", she whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Can we go home once they let you go?", she asked.

He nodded.

"But first I need to make a call home", he said.

She nodded.

"I'll get them to give you a call, I'll be right back", she said.

He nodded and she walked out and back to us. I quickly met her and pressed my lips hard against hers. She responded, she knew I needed this.

"You aren't going anywhere with him", I said.

"I know, he just told us where Maddie is", she said smiling.

AJ chuckled.

"He did", he said.

"How?", Wade asked, looking between them.

"He doesn't want Maddie around because he knows that it's going to remind Alyssa of Dean", AJ said.

"He thinks I'm coming with him, he wants to call whoever is at his house to get rid of Maddie", Alyssa said.

"Bingo, you should become an FBI agent", AJ said.

"No", I said.

Alyssa kissed my cheek.

"Sounds like fun, but I would miss my family too much", she said.

"Lets get patrol cars down to Dolph's house", Hunter said.

"Both of you stay here", Wade said.

"No, that's my baby. I'm coming", Alyssa said.

I nodded. Wade sighed and nodded.

"Alright", he said.

I called Roman and Seth. They were going to meet us at Dolph's place. When we got there, Roman was talking to Hunter.

"We allowed you to be here, but you are not allowed inside", Hunter said.

We nodded. I wrapped my arms around Alyssa.

"What if I was wrong?", Alyssa asked.

"I've always trusted your gut baby", I said.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Wade handed me a vest.

"Didn't your wife just have a baby?", he asked.

I nodded.

"But this is my family too. Maddie is my goddaughter, my wife helped bring her into this world. She would kill me if I didn't come and help find Maddie", I said.

He nodded. I was going in with Wade and Seth. He knocked and no one answered. He checked to see if the door was unlocked and it was. We all rushed in, checking all around the house and upstairs.

"She has to be here", AJ said.

He went to the living room and picked up the carpet.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Sometimes there are hidden doors. You just have to know where to look", he said.

He stomped and then moved to the hall, again he stomped. I followed him to the kitchen, he stomped.

"Did you hear that?", he asked.

He stomped again. If didn't sound solid, there was an echo.

"There's a room beneath us", he said.

We heard someone yell to get down. AJ and I went to check what was going on. Seth, Sami, John and Hunter had two guys on the ground.

"Konnor and Viktor?", Hunter asked.

"Yeah", one of them said.

Seth and Sami read them their rights as they handcuffed them. Seth lifted one of them up, I grabbed his shirt.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"Which one?", he asked.

"The little girl", I said.

"She was just so pretty, we like them pretty", he said laughing.

Hunter held me back.

"He's lying", AJ said.

This guy stopped laughing.

"You aren't rapists, everything else yes but not that", AJ said.

This guy looked away.

"Where is she?", I yelled in his face.

"There's a door under the dryer in the garage", he answered.

I ran back inside the house, Wade followed. I pushed the dryer and washer aside. Lifting the carpet.

"Son of a bitch", Wade said.

I lifted the hatch and followed the stairs down to a metal door.

"Maddie", I called.

Nothing.

"I need a key", I said to Wade.

He left and I heard his footsteps come back.

"One of the guys had it", he said.

I unlocked it and pushed the door. It looked like another bedroom.

"Don't come any closer", a woman said, holding up a fork.

I lifted my hands up.

"I'm a cop", I said.

"Yeah right, that's what those other guys said before they took me. They told me they were taking me to my brother", she said.

Her hand was pushing something behind her.

"Maddie?", I called.

Maddie's head popped up.

"Uncle Roman", she said, before jumping off the bed and into my arms.

"Baby girl we've been so worried", I said.

"Where's mommy?", she asked.

"She's waiting outside with your dad", I said.

"Dean?", I looked at this woman.

"That's Megan, she took care of me", Maddie said.

"Megan? As in Megan Ambrose?", I asked.

She nodded.


	40. Chapter 40-Reunited

**Dean-**

We watched as they took the two guys out. AJ came next and waved us in. Alyssa was running inside, I followed.

"In the garage", he said.

We stopped just in time to see Roman holding Maddie. He set her down and she ran to Alyssa.

"Mommy", Maddie cried.

"Are you hurt Maddie? Let me see", Aly said.

I kissed the top of Maddie's head.

"I'm ok mommy, Megan took care of me", she said.

"Megan?", Alyssa asked.

Maddie nodded.

"Uncle Roman, where's Megan?", Maddie asked.

"Wade is helping her", Roman said.

He met my eyes.

"Dean its", he stopped and we both turned to see Wade helping my sister.

She met my eyes.

"Dean, do you know her?", Alyssa asked.

"That's my sister", I said, before rushing towards Megan.

Megan wrapped her arms around me and cried.

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked.

"These two guys said they were cops and that they worked with you. They said you were in trouble, they had badges. They drugged me and I don't know I just woke up here", she said.

"You're in California Megan", I said.

"What?", she asked.

I nodded. She cupped my face and then looked at Maddie.

"She's beautiful", she said.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Megan, this is my girlfriend Alyssa and you've already met Maddie. Maddie this is your aunt Megan", I said.

"My daddy is your baby brother?", Maddie asked.

Megan nodded.

"He is", she said.

"Hi, I'm so glad you are both safe", Alyssa said.

Megan smiled.

"You have a very brave little girl", she said.

Alyssa kissed the side of Maddie's head.

"Dean", I turned as soon as Roman called me.

He lifted the cover off the car, more specifically the black Cadillac.

"That's the car that crashed into me and Maddie", Alyssa said.

"Dolph", Megan said.

"He hurt you?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He called me Kelly and sometimes Alyssa", she said.

She looked at me.

"You, he called me by your name", she said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how sick he truly was", Aly said.

"He would hurt Alyssa as well", I said.

"This is also evidence to put him away. I'll have it towed to get it looked at", Wade said, excusing himself.

"Megan, we should get you checked out, along with Maddie", I said.

She nodded. We walked out of the house and to an ambulance. Maddie sat on Alyssa's lap as they looked at her.

"I'm so glad you're safe princess", I said, kissing her forehead.

Aly didn't want to let her go.

"Please tell me this means Dolph is going away", Aly said.

I kissed her.

"He can never hurt you again", I said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but um I think I should call mom", Megan said.

"Right", I said.

I took my phone out and handed it to her.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

I took Maddie home with me. Dean was going to the police station with Megan and the guys. He wanted to make sure Dolph was going to jail.

"Maddie", my dad said, coming out of the house.

She ran to him and hugged him.

"My little ballerina", he said.

I smiled. My mom came next and he handed her to my mom.

"Sweet baby girl, I'm so glad you're safe", she said, kissing the side of her head.

We walked in and Brie was sitting with her new baby. Nikki was playing with Oliver.

"Maddie", they all said.

Maddie smiled and ran over to them. She saw the baby in Brie's arms.

"Would you like to meet your cousin", Brie said, showing her the baby boy in her arms.

"Can I give him a kiss?", she asked.

Brie nodded and Maddie kissed his forehead. Nikki hugged me.

"I'm never letting her out of my sight again", I said.

She giggled.

"None of us are", she said.

"I completely forgot about the dress fittings", I said.

"Don't worry about it, I talked to her and she said she understood. Family comes first. I rescheduled", Nikki said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Dean-**

Walking into the station, we took Megan to the back room. Once she saw Dolph in the interrogation room, she froze.

"What's he doing here Dean?", she asked.

"Is he the one who had you locked up?", I asked.

She nodded.

"He brought in Maddie", she said.

"Would you be willing to testify against him?", Hunter asked.

She looked angry, but nodded.

"Anything to put him away", she said.

"He thinks Alyssa is going to run off with him. I wonder what he would say if he saw you were here", I said.

"Why don't we see", she said.

I took her to the room Dolph was in. I walked in and smiled.

"Come on in", I said to my sister.

She walked in and he froze.

"Yes Dolph, we figured it out. I found my sister and my daughter", I said.

He glared at me.

"Why would you take my sister?", I asked.

He smirked.

"You took what belonged to me, so why not do the same to you", he said.

I stood and we walked out.

"On by the way, you will never see my girl again because yes Dolph, she is my girl", I said, closing the door behind me.

I heard him scream.

"Families coming down", Megan said.

I nodded.

"Yeah, they can meet my family", I said.

She nodded.

"Let's get you to my place and cleaned up", I said.

"Sounds good. I need a hot shower and something other than soup to eat", she said.

Once we got home, everyone took turns holding Maddie. I think she was already sick of it and just wanted to go play. Megan came down, Alyssa let her borrow some clothes.

"They fit", Aly said.

Megan nodded.

"Yes, thank you", she said.

Megan sat beside me.

"So how long have you two been together?", Megan asked as Nikki handed her some tea.

"Five years", I said, smiling at Aly.

"How did you two meet?", she asked smiling.

I chuckled.

"We met at Brie's wedding", Aly said.

"Got pregnant that same night", I said smirking.

"Wait, are you saying Maddie was a one night stand?", Megan asked.

I nodded. Maddie went and sat on Megan's lap.

"If it wasn't for Maddie, I wouldn't have my girl, my family", I said.

Megan smiled.

"I'm really proud of you Dean", she said.

Alyssa kissed my cheek.

"You seem to be doing fine too", I said.

She nodded.

"I've been clean a few months now. Staying at a sober living place. We go out from time to time. Finding people who need help, that's when I ran into those guys", she said.

"I'm glad you're clean Megan", I said.

"We all make mistakes, but I bounced back. Just like mom and Jon", she said.

I nodded.

"I know that now. I just didn't want my family to see that. I was embarrassed", I said.

"I know and I don't blame you", she said.


	41. Chapter 41-Ready?

**Alyssa-**

 **Three months later-**

We were trying on our dresses for the last fitting before Nikki walks down the aisle. Brie was helping me with mine.

"This doesn't zip Aly", Brie said.

"Well I can't suck it in anymore, if I do I'll", I stopped.

"You'll what?", she asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

I sighed.

"I'm two months pregnant", I said.

Her jaw dropped open.

"What, why didn't you say anything?", she asked.

I turned to face her.

"Nikki asked me to be her surrogate and now I can't be. Hell Dean doesn't even know yet", I said.

"I thought I saw a small bump", she said, placing her hand on my stomach.

I smiled.

"And as for Nikki, she'll understand", Brie said.

I nodded. Nikki came over to us in her dress.

"Nikki", she stopped me.

"I'm pregnant too", she said smiling.

"What?", Brie and I asked.

"At first I thought it was just stress, my jeans weren't buttoning. I was craving things I don't usually eat and wine didn't seem as appetizing as it always does. Mom started joking about me being pregnant and so I took a test and it came out positive", she said smiling.

We hugged her.

"That's great, what did Seth say?", Brie asked.

"I haven't told him", she said.

"You have to tell him and then tell us his reaction", I said excited.

She giggled.

"Well I was thinking we're all going out to dinner, I can announce it then", she said.

We nodded. We finished with the dresses, the woman promised she was going to put some kind of elastic in the dress to help with our growing bumps.

* * *

 **Dean-**

We were getting ready for dinner with our friends. I watched Aly zip her dress up.

"What?", she asked.

"Something is different about you", I said.

My eyes running over her body. She smiled.

"Maybe around this region", she said, circling her stomach.

My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Congratulations daddy", she said.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her.

"If this is a joke its not funny", I said.

"No joke", she said.

I kissed her again.

"I'm two months", she said.

"Why didn't I notice it", I said, placing my hand on her stomach.

"We both have been busy, getting ready for Dolph's trial. Nikki and Seth's wedding is in two weeks. Your family is coming down soon", she said.

I nodded.

"Its ok Dean", she said.

She kissed my cheek.

"Come on, we have to get to dinner", she said slapping my butt.

I chuckled. Getting to the restaurant, everyone was already here. Alyssa leaned into me.

"Oh by the way, Nikki is pregnant too", she whispered.

"What, really?", I asked.

She nodded and pressed a finger to her lips for me not to say anything. I nodded. I knew Seth was going to be excited, this is what he wants. Through the whole dinner, Seth kept offering Nikki wine but she would say no. He was confused.

"Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant, this is about Seth and Nikki", Alyssa whispered.

"Yes ma'am", I whispered.

She kissed my cheek. She knew how important this was to Seth and Nikki, not wanting to take their moment. Nikki stood and we all looked at her.

"I have an announcement", Nikki said.

Brie looked excited, which meant she knew. Nikki looked at Seth.

"What?", he asked.

"I'm pregnant", she said, placing her and on her stomach.

He was in shock. She looked worried now. I kicked him under the table and he jumped up.

"Really? Not a false alarm like last time?", he asked.

"Not a false alarm, you're going to be a dad baby", she said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her like his life depended on it.

"Finally", he said.

She giggled.

"I'm going to be a dad", he said to us excited.

"Congrats man", I said.

Roman and I hugged him and then Nikki. Seth hugged the girls. He went back to Nikki and placed his hand on her stomach.

"He's going to be a good dad", Alyssa said.

I nodded.

* * *

 **Alyssa-**

 **Two weeks later-**

It was the day of Nikki's wedding, everyone was running around trying to get everything ready. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"You ok Alyssa?", my dad asked.

I nodded. I placed my hand on my forehead.

"Here drink water, you need to slow down. This isn't good for the baby", my dad said.

"I know dad", I said, before taking another big drink.

Brie came over to me.

"She's ready", she said.

I nodded. She left me to get everyone in line and ready to walk out. Seth was standing at the alter. Dean came over to me.

"Are you sure you can do this?", he asked.

I nodded. He helped me stand and get ready to walk out. Nikki came out and she looked so beautiful, couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

"What do you say we relive the making of our first born?", Dean asked.

I nudged him. He chuckled.

"My truck later?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I can't drink", I said.

"I don't need alcohol to make love to you. I'll make the night worth your while baby", he whispered.

The music started.

"Ok", I said.

He smirked and it was our turn to walk out.

* * *

 **Dean-**

 **Two weeks later-**

Seth and Nikki were coming back from their honeymoon today. Tomorrow was my wedding, the surprise wedding Aly didn't know about. I paced the living room.

"What's wrong?", Aly finally asked.

I looked at her. I was going to marry this woman tomorrow and she didn't even know it. I smiled.

"Absolutely nothing", I said.

"Well then stop pacing, your making a hole in my floor", she said standing.

A small bump showing as she did. My family was on their way as well, everyone attending our wedding were staying at the hotel so she wouldn't catch on. Nikki and Brie made sure to tell everyone it was a surprise.

* * *

 **Alyssa** -

Dean was acting super weird and nervous.

"Hey doll face", Dean said.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Nikki called and asked if we wanted to go to dinner. I said yes", he said.

"Since when does Nikki ask you?", I asked.

He shrugged.

"I guess her being pregnant changed her or maybe she thought she was calling you, either way we have dinner plans", he said.

I nodded. After getting dressed and dropping the kids off with my mom. We went to meet everyone.

"What are we doing at the garden?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Why don't you get off and see for yourself", he said.

"Dean?", I asked.

"Stop asking questions and take a look", he said.

We both got off and walked into the building to get to the garden. Dean took my hand as we walked out. Our family and friends stood around smiling.

"What's going on?", I asked, before looking at Dean.

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Alyssa Martinez, with the permission of your father, would you marry me?", he asked.

"Dean", I said softly.

My mom and our kids walked over to us.

"Aly", Dean said.

He licked his lips.

"What do you say baby?", he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes", I said.

He smiled and slipped the ring onto my hand as everyone clapped and cheered for us. Brie came over.

"If everyone could make their way to the seating area, the wedding is about to start", she said.

"Wedding?", I asked.

Dean nodded.

"We're getting married today babe", he said.

"But, how?", I asked.

"Dean planned it all. He found the magazine and well, the rest is history", Brie said.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"You did this for me?", I asked.

"I told your dad once that I would do everything and anything to make you happy. It took me a while but I knew how happy it would make you to get married.", he said.

"Dean, I don't want you to do this unless you want to as well", I said.

He took my hands.

"I want this. I want you for the rest of our lives. I want you to have my last name, I want to call you my wife because it does sound so damn good to hear and say", he said.

I smiled.

"Marry me today gorgeous", he said.

"Ok", I nodded.

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Let's go get you ready", Brie said, taking me away.

I watched Dean walk away with Roman and Seth.

"He really did all this?", I asked.

Brie nodded.

"Oh yeah", she said.

She showed me the dress I had picked out while we were at our dress fittings. She and Nikki had on their bridesmaids dresses. My mom was dressing Maddie. Someone knocked and Brie opened the door. My dad walked in.

"Ready, because he is", my dad said.

I nodded. He smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful", he said.

I hugged him. We walked out. Nikki and Seth making their way down the aisle. Roman and Brie were next. I could see Dean standing there in his suit, he looked so good. Oliver was beside him.

"Your next, ready?", my dad whispered.

"More than ready", I said.

I met Dean's eyes and his smile grew. He couldn't take his eyes off me. It was the look I wanted from him.

"She's all yours", my dad said to Dean.

Dean took my hand.

"After today, you'll be Mrs. Ambrose", he whispered.

I smiled.

"I can't wait", I said.


	42. Chapter 42-Thanks

Thank you to everyone who followed this story. I'm working on the next part to Dean and Alyssa. It will revolve around Dolph's trial but that won't be up for awhile, I like having at least ten chapters written out before posting.

Thank you to those who Favorite/Followed.

 **Special Thanks for the Reviews:** Ariah, Wolfgirl2013, ambrose-kohli-girl, labinnacslove, BlissfulRiot, Seth rollins babe, nattiebroskette, lourdes1694, Wrestlechic1, BlondieC82, Daken's sister, Levesque-Rollins823, Queendom97, ThePhenomenalLunaticLucy, labella23, justisgirl,

 **Stories still on going:**

 **Wildest Dreams (Roman & Delilah)**

 **One Night (Dean & Alyssa)**

 **Forever (Dean & Lexi)**

 **NEW Unconditionally (Roman & Artemis) ONLY Sat. & Sun.**


End file.
